Unforgiven Hero
by chanbaexx
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!] Semua berawal dari rasa bersalah Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ketergantungan dan obsesi. Juga menggunakan segala cara agar Baekhyun menjadi miliknya [YAOI] [CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Cerita asli adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s)**

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pengusaha sukses keturunan dari keluarga kaya yang berpengaruh. Tetapi sebenarnya Chanyeol menyimpan rasa bersalah yang menyiksa seumur hidupnya. Di masa mudanya, Chanyeol pernah menyebabkan kecelakaan parah yang membunuh seorang sopir taxi tua yang ternyata meninggalkan seorang anak lelaki bernama Byun Baekhyun menjadi sebatang kara.

Dengan kekuasaan dan kekayaannya, Chanyeol berusaha menebus kesalahannya itu. Bagaikan malaikat pelindung, dia diam-diam mengatur segala aspek kehidupan Baekhyun hingga menjadi mudah.

Bahkan dengan kekuasaannya pula, dia memaksa Baekhyun untuk terikat dengannya, ketika kemudian Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang menyebabkan kematian ayahnya, kebencian meledak di antara mereka, Baekhyun tidak bisa memaafkan Chanyeol.

Tapi karena terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, Chanyeol ahkirnya menggunakan cara paksaan untuk memiliki Baekhyun, dia menculik Baekhyun ke tempat terpencil, jauh dari siapapun, berada sepenuhnya di bawah kuasanya, hanyut di dalam ledakan gairah Chanyeol, dan hanya bergantung kepadanya.

Konflik terjadi ketika ada perasaan yang mulai terlibat dari hubungan yang semula hanyalah penebusan dosa dan pamer kekuasaan ini. Ketika perasaan itu semakin dalam, akankah Baekhyun bisa memaafkan laki-laki yang telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya dalam kecelakaan itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Hiiiiiii, aku author baru disini hehehe. Aku bawa story hasil remake aku dari salah satu karya Santhy Agatha whehehe. Ada yang minat sama cerita ini?

Kalo reviewnya lumayan, aku bakal lanjutin. Kalo engga? Mungkin iya mungkin engga lanjutin hahahahaha. Yaudah segitu aja. Terakhir...

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

_"Biarpun semuanya hanya kebohongan. Tetapi cintaku padamu itu nyata. Tidak berartikah itu semua kepadamu? Aku membohongimu karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"_

-Park Chanyeol-

.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan," Park Yoora menoleh ke namja di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan adalah adiknya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Yoora mendengus lalu menyesap minuman kalengnya dan meletakkannya di dashbor mobil.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus? sampai dia menjadi nenek-nenek dan tetap tidak menyadari keberadaanmu?"

Park Chanyeol tak menjawab. Bahkan tidak menoleh ke wajah kakaknya yang duduk di sebelahnya, tatapannya lurus ke depan, ke pintu keluar sebuah gerbang kampus.

Tak lama sosok yang dicarinya itu keluar, dengan senyum manis yang sudah dihafalnya, sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia tersenyum." gumam Chanyeol lega.

"Tentu saja dia tersenyum, dia berhasil lulus dengan predikat mahasiswa terbaik!", tukas Yoora dengan gusar, "Dan itu karena siapa?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya..."

"Karena kau! Semua karena perjuangan kau." Yoora tidak mempedulikan peringatan adiknya dan terus melanjutkan.

"Dan sekarang kau bahkan tidak bisa memberi selamat kepadanya, malah mengintip dari jauh seperti ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan!"

Chanyeol terus menatap sosok itu sampai menjauh, menghilang di dalam bus yang dinaikinya.

"Dia bahkan masih naik bus, Aku harus mengusahakan kendaraan untuknya. Supaya dia tidak perlu capek berpanas-panasan naik bus lagi." Perkataan itu semakin membuat Yoora gusar karena adiknya itu tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya.

"Kau menyedihkan, sampai kapan kau menghukum diri sendiri seperti ini?" Sepi. Tampaknya Chanyeol mengganggap pertanyaan kakaknya itu tidak perlu dijawab. Dua kakak beradik itu terdiam di dalam mobil mewah yang sengaja di parkir agak jauh dari kampus, agar tidak mencolok. Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pikirannya melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun lalu, saat usianya masih 18 tahun. Kaya, tampan, punya kuasa, dan tidak tahu tentang rasa tanggung jawab.

.

_10 tahun yang lalu..._

_"Ini mobil hadiah ulang tahunku, baru ada dua di negara ini." gumam Chanyeol bangga pada teman-temannya waktu itu._

_Semua temannya mengagumi mobil sport warna merah yang diparkir Chanyeol di lapangan itu._

"C'mon Let's try._" seru salah seorang temannya yang lain._

_Chanyeol tertawa bangga dengan kesombongan masa mudanya waktu itu. Malam itu mereka mabuk-mabukan dan berpesta pora._

_Dan malam itu pula Chanyeol belajar bahwa kesenangan sesaat kadangkala bisa merenggut nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah. Mobil yang dia kendarai dalam keadaan mabuk, menabrak sebuah taksi yang berjalan pelan di jalur berlawanan._

_Pengemudi taksi itu, namja tua yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tewas seketika._

_Tentu saja semua permasalahan dapat dibereskan dengan cepat. Ayah Chanyeol adalah pengusaha yang sangat berpengaruh karena harta dan kekuasaannya yang melimpah._

_Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan kenapa Chanyeol mengendarai kendaraannya dalam kondisi mabuk berat, uang jaminan sudah disiapkan. Chanyeol sendiri waktu itu lebih mencemaskan keadaannya daripada memikirkan supir taksi tua yang tewas itu._

_Limpanya terbentur keras, bengkak, sehingga memerlukan perawatan dan pengobatan khusus, dan rasa sakitnya sungguh tidak terkira. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat menyalahkan supir taksi yang menurutnya kurang ajar. Kenapa bisa ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan dirinya sehingga membuatnya tertabrak._

_Semua permasalahan dibereskan dengan cepat oleh ayahnya. Chanyeol langsung di kirim ke Amerika, sekedar untuk menghilangkan trauma sekaligus memulihkan luka-luka saat kecelakaan. Sampai 6 bulan kemudian setelah kecelakaan itu, dia pulang ke Seoul._

_"Kau tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang mereka?" tanya Nyonya Park - Ibu Chanyeol - waktu itu._

_Chanyeol yang saat itu merasa bosan karena masih harus beristirahat di rumah dan tidak bisa keluar rumah menatap ibunya dengan marah,_

"_Buat apa? Bukankah Appa sudah memberikan tunjangan yang sepadan untuk mereka? Mungkin malahan lebih banyak dari yang bisa dihasilkan supir taksi itu ketika dia hidup." Kesombongan membuat suaranya terdengar keras._

_Nyonya Park menggelengkan kepalanya, "Supir taksi itu memiliki isteri yang berduka dan seorang putera yang masih membutuhkan biaya sekolah. Apakah kau tidak menyesal atas kehilangan yang dialami anak kecil itu, Park Chanyeol?"_

_Chanyeol merasa terganggu mendengar ucapan ibunya, "Sebenarnya apa yang umma inginkan dariku?"_

_"Umma hanya ingin merasa sedikit lega, umma ingin kau kesana dan meminta maaf langsung. Bahkan selama ini hanya pegawai Appa yang datang kesana dan mengurus semuanya."_

_Chanyeol mencibir, "Mereka itu keluarga miskin, jika aku datang kesana dan menunjukkan penyesalan, mungkin mereka akan meminta tambahan tunjangan lagi."_

_"Kalau begitu beri saja. Kau sudah mengambil nyawa seorang ayah, Chanyeol. Berapapun harta yang kau berikan, itu tak akan tergantikan."_

_Dan datanglah Chanyeol keesokan harinya, dengan diantarkan sopir dalam mobil mewah. Tentu saja tak lupa membawa buket bunga di tangannya._

_Ternyata mobil tidak bisa masuk ke kompleks itu, Chanyeol masih harus berjalan melewati gang sempit dan rumah-rumah tak terurus dengan bau yang mengganggu indra penciumannya. Dengan jijik dipandanginya lumpur di sepatu mahalnya, dia akan membuang sepatu ini, putusnya jengkel._

_Rumah itu sederhana, terletak di ujung gang, tetapi tampak paling bersih di antara semua rumah yang berdesak- desakan di sana. Kelihatannya seseorang berusaha meletakkan pot-pot mungil berisi bunga mawar untuk menutupi pagar jelek yang menyedihkan di depan rumah itu. Ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan permisi di depan pintu, seorang namja mungil, mungkin usianya beberapa tahun di bawahnya muncul di ruang tamu dan menatapnya curiga._

_Namja itu manis, itu yang Chanyeol pikirkan pertama kali melihatnya. Manis, dengan tatapan mata yang cerdas, dan meskipun hanya berpakaian sederhana, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan keterpesonaan Chanyeol._

_"Siapa?" tanya namja itu hati-hati._

_Chanyeol memasang senyumnya yang paling mempesona, selama ini banyak namja maupun yeoja yang mengejarnya. Dia tidak pernah meragukan pesonanya._

_"Sa-saya datang kemari untuk minta maaf atas kecelakaan itu, maaf saya baru bisa kemari. Saya baru pulang dari Amerika setelah menjalani perawatan medis karena luka setelah kecelakaan itu."_

_Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa ia keluarkan. Karena setelah kalimat itu, Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi._

_Yang bisa diingatnya adalah jeritan histeris penuh kemarahan dari namja itu, tetangga-tetangga yang berdatangan untuk memisahkan mereka karena namja itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan tamparan bertubi-tubi. Bunga-bunga berserakan dihancurkan, dan ancaman penuh kebencian keluar dari mulut namja itu._

_"Jangan pernah kau menampakkan wajahmu di muka kami lagi! Kau manusia hina yang bersembunyi di balik kekuasaan appamu, manusia pengecut, tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau pikir nyawa manusia bisa diganti semudah itu dengan uang? Kami memang miskin, tapi kami punya harga diri! Jadi sebelum kau bisa menunjukkan kalau kau punya harga diri, jangan berani-berani menunjukkan mukamu di depan kami! "_

_Hari itu, Chanyeol diberitahu oleh seorang tetangga, ibu namja itu yang jatuh sakit karena tak kuat menahan kepedihan, meninggal semalam dalam kondisi sakit parah, menyusul ayahnya. Hari itu, Chanyeol menyadari, bahwa perbuatannya telah menghancurkan hidup sebuah keluarga._

_"Mereka sama sekali tidak mau menerima uang tunjangan dari keluarga ini, itulah yang mengganjal di hati umma." Nyonya Park menatap Chanyeol sedih._

_"Namja itu membenciku, baru kali ini aku menerima tatapan kebencian seperti itu." Chanyeol masih terpekur shock dengan kejadian yang baru di alaminya. Nyonya Park hanya menatapnya sedih,_

_"Namja itu kehilangan ayahnya dengan tragis, dan ibunya pula, apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menumpahkan kebencian kepadamu, penyebab semua ini?"_

_"Dia sebatang kara, dan dia tidak mau menerima bantuan dari kita, lalu aku harus berbuat apa?"_

_Mamanya menatap Chanyeol dengan kebijaksanaan yang diperolehnya dari pengalaman hidupnya bertahun-tahun,_

_"Mungkin kau harus memulainya dari dirimu sendiri dulu Chanyeol..."_

.

"Mau sampai kapan kita parkir di sini? Namja itu sudah pergi sejak tadi," suara Yoora memecahkan keheningan, hampir membuat Chanyeol berjingkat karena kaget.

"Kau melamun lagi? Akhir-akhir ini kebiasaanmu melamun semakin parah. "

Chanyeol menarik napas lalu memundurkan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran, "_Thanks_ sudah menemaniku menunggu dia,"

Yoora menatap adiknya seksama, lalu tatapannya berubah penuh sayang. Kejadian kecelakaan itu sudah lama, tetapi adiknya menanggung beban rasa berdosa itu di pundaknya tanpa henti. Hingga seolah-olah Chanyeol sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

"Aku sayang padamu, aku tidak tahan kalau kau terus-terusan dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak menanggapi. " Dia sudah lulus kuliah, nilainya bagus, dia pasti akan diterima di perusahaan yang juga telah susah payah kau siapkan untuknya." Yoora menatap Chanyeol penuh arti, lalu mendesah ketika Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa,

"Bukankah ini waktunya kau berhenti?"

"Berhenti apa?"

"Berhenti memikul tanggung jawab ini seolah-olah kau tidak akan pernah termaafkan."

Cengkeraman Chanyeol di roda kemudi semakin erat, "Aku memang tidak akan pernah termaafkan."

"Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, namja itu bahkan mungkin sudah kehilangan kesedihannya dan menjalani hidup dengan bahagia..."

Chanyeol mengernyit menggelengkan kepala, membantah apapun yang berusaha diucapkan oleh kakaknya.

"Tidak. Aku yang merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Sebelum semua bisa aku kembalikan kepadanya dalam kondisi utuh, aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan." Yoora menatap adiknya dengan pandangan jengkel, merasa seperti kaset yang rusak karena mengulang-ulang kalimatnya terus-menerus, "Aku berdoa semoga suatu saat nanti namja itu tahu, siapa yang berada di balik hidupnya yang berjalan dengan begitu mudah selama ini."

.

"Surat panggilan untukmu." Nyonya Jung - Ibu asrama- menyerahkan surat yang terbungkus rapi dalam amplop berbahan kertas mahal itu.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi, dibacanya kop di amplop surat itu yang ditulis dengan tinta emas elegan dengan emblem lambang perusahaan yang sangat bonafit. Perusahaan ini bergerak di bidang jasa konstruksi dan sangat terkenal, Baekhyun tahu emblem perusahaan ini, dan dia mengenal perusahaan ini, yang sering disebut-sebut oleh dosennya, dan juga sering muncul di berbagai media massa terutama yang menyangkut literatur bisnis dan keuangan.

Perusahaan ini benar-benar didirikan dari bawah, CEO-nya yang menurut gosip masih muda, memulai usaha ini setelah pulang dari sekolahnya di Amerika. Dia mendirikan perusahaan dengan sistem yang serupa dengan joint ventura dengan penanaman modal dari perusahaan asing yang bergerak di bidang sejenis.

Sebuah surat panggilan? Itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun bingung, dia tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan ini. Perusahaan ini terlalu bonafit untuk seorang fresh graduate seperti dirinya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ada surat panggilan kalau dia tidak pernah mengajukan surat lamaran?

Dengan enggan dan sedikit takut-takut, Baekhyun merobek amplop itu, sebelumnya dia memastikan kalau amplop itu benar-benar ditujukan padanya. Setelah yakin dia mengeluarkan kertas surat yang tak kalah elegan dengan amplopnya itu dan mulai membaca isinya.

Baekhyun terdiam, mengerutkan kening, tapi pikirannya melayang, hidupnya terasa begitu mudah, seolah-olah Tuhan mengulurkan tanganNya langsung dan membantunya.

Dia mendapatkan semuanya dengan begitu mudah, rumah asrama yang menampungnya gratis, beasiswa demi beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, ibu asrama sebagai pengganti orangtuanya. Pekerjaan yang sangat fleksibel yang memungkinkannya bekerja sambil sekolah, sekaligus menyediakan uang untuk kebutuhan pribadinya. Dan sekarang, begitu luluspun, tawaran pekerjaan langsung datang kepadanya, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, langsung di sebuah perusahaan bonafit berkelas tingggi.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan otomatis memandang ke atas, ke titik khayalan yang dibayangkannya,

"Hei malaikat pelindungku," bisiknya pelan kepada langit, "Kau pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras, bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan untuk membuat hidupku begitu mudah, terima kasih."

.

Baekhyun merapikan setelan kerjanya yang sedikit kusut dengan gugup. Bus yang dinaikinya sangat penuh dan sesak sehingga penampilan Baekhyun jadi tidak serapi ketika dia berangkat tadi. Dan sekarang disinilah dia berdiri, di depan sebuah ruangan.

Dengan gugup, Baekhyun melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, sebuah ruangan rapat kecil yang mungkin difungsikan untuk mewawancarai calon pegawai.

Seorang yeoja yang sangat elegan dan cantik menunggunya di sana, cantik sekali seperti model. Wajahnya sangat eksotis seperti perempuan Latin, dengan setelan kantornya yang terlihat mahal dan menarik.

"Selamat siang, silahkan duduk," gumamnya datar mempersilahkan.

Dengan canggung Baekhyun duduk di hadapan perempuan itu, "Saya Park Yoora, HR Manager di perusahaan ini, mungkin anda bertanya-tanya kenapa anda bisa mendapat panggilan di perusahaan ini. Kami memperoleh rekomendasi dari universitas anda, bahwa anda adalah lulusan terbaik di sana."

"Baik, pekerjaan yang akan ditawarkan kepada anda adalah staff inti dari direksi. Maksud saya, anda akan bekerja sebagai bawahan langsung dari CEO kami."

Otak Baekhyun serasa dicubit, Staff Direksi? kenapa untuk jabatan sepenting staff direksi, perusahaan ini mengambil seorang lulusan baru sepertinya? Bukankah untuk jabatan seperti itu biasanya sebuah perusahaan akan mengambil dan mempromosikan pegawainya yang sudah lama mengabdi untuk naik jabatan? Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otak Baekhyun langsung terabaikan ketika dia berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh atas wawancara resmi yang mulai dilakukan oleh HR Manager yang cantik itu.

Wawancara itu berlangsung lama, dan begitu resmi, Baekhyun menjawab semua sesuai kemampuannya, dan setelah pertanyaan terakhir dijawab, Yoora terdiam agak lama dan menatap catatan di mejanya.

Yeoja itu lalu menatap Baekhyun lama seolah-olah ingin membaca isi hati Baekhyun,

"Jika anda diterima, seberapa cepat anda bisa mulai bekerja di perusahaan kami?"

Baekhyun tergagap, tidak menduga akan ditanya selugas itu, biasanya mereka akan menyalamimu, kemudian mengatakan akan melakukan evaluasi dan akan menghubungi beberapa waktu nanti bukan?

"Saya bisa kapan saja", jawab Baekhyun cepat. Yoora menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Anda diterima, saya ingin anda siap dan mulai bekerja Senin depan. Cukupkah waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya? Dalam tiga hari?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya meski masih merasa seperti mimpi,

"Baik. Saya akan bersiap."

Yoora berdiri dan mau tak mau Baekhyun ikut berdiri juga, yeoja itu lalu menyalami Baekhyun dengan senyum aneh.

"Semoga sukses di perusahaan ini." Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah keluar, "Sampai bertemu lagi." dan dengan langkah cepat dan tegas, setegas pembawaannya, yeoja itu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tengah ruangan itu, menahan keinginan kuat untuk mencubit dirinya sendiri, secepat ini prosesnya? Mimpikah ia...?

.

"Sudah beres," Yoora meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di meja Chanyeol.

"Gomawo," Chanyeol tersenyum menatap kakaknya, "Bagaimana?"

"Dia kebingungan," Yoora mencibir, "Semua ini terlalu mudah, Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti

juga akan sebingung dia, dan kau sudah membuatku melanggar aturan perusahaan dalam merekrut pegawai." Chanyeol tersenyum miris,

"Perusahaan ini punyaku, dan aku juga yang berhak menentukan penerapan aturan itu."

Yoora mengangkat bahunya, "Yah... lagipula siapalah aku, bisa dibilang kau merintis perusahaan ini demi namja itu, sekarang keinginanmu sudah tercapai, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Panggil aku Alex kalau berada disini." Yoora meringis.

"Dia pasti akan tahu suatu saat nanti, Yeol," dengan keras kepala Yoora tetap memanggil adiknya dengan panggilan 'Chanyeol'. "Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan bisa menghubungkan namamu dengan appa, dan identitasmu pasti akan terbongkar."

Chanyeol diam tidak membantah kebenaran yang terasa jelas di ucapan kakaknya, matanya menerawang.

"Dia akan tahu, nanti, setelah aku bereskan semuanya untuknya."

"Dan kau pikir dia akan berterimakasih padamu nantinya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Ini bukan tentang pemberian dan rasa terima kasih, ini tentang hutang yang dibayar, Noona. Dan tidak pernah ada orang yang wajib berterimakasih atas hutangnya yang dibayarkan. Yang ada, yang berhutang itulah yang wajib mengucapkan terima kasih." Yoora mendesah, menatap adiknya dengan sedih.

"Aku cuma bisa mendoakanmu, semoga semua baik-baik saja." _dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan_, sambung Yoora dalam hati. Meskipun dia mulai merasa tidak yakin, sebab kalau seperti kata orang-orang bahwa Tuhan itu Maha Pemaaf, kenapa Dia membiarkan adiknya menanggung dosa dan rasa bersalahnya selama bertahun-tahun?

.

"Ini ruanganmu," Seorang yeoja yang lebih tua darinya menunjukkan sebuah ruangan kecil di sudut yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung megah itu.

"Seluruh staff direksi berjumlah delapan orang - termasuk kau, kami bertugas untuk memfasilitasi kegiatan CEO perusahaan ini. Tugasmu adalah membantu Sunhwa, sekretaris direksi terutama karena dia akan cuti hamil beberapa bulan lagi. Kau harus bisa memback up semua pekerjaannya selama dia cuti nanti. Jadi, sekarang dia yang akan menjadi mentormu," kata yeoja yang bernama Hyojin. Ia mengedikkan bahu ke arah seorang yeoja muda yang tadi tidak sempat dilihatnya,

Sunhwa, yeoja muda cantik yang kelihatan montok karena sedang hamil besar itu tersenyum padanya, dan Baekhyun merasa lega karena mentornya itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

"Dia memang kelihatan ketus, tapi dia sangat baik, dia bisa dibilang wakil direktur utama disini. Dia yang menghandle semuanya kalau Alex Sajangnim sedang tidak ada di tempat," Sunhwa menjelaskan sambil tersenyum ketika mereka duduk bersama dan Sunhwa menerangkan tugas-tugasnya.

"Pemilik perusahaan ini namanya Alex?" Baekhyun sudah tahu sebenarnya, karena penasaran kemarin dia membeli dan membaca berbagai majalah bisnis yang menyangkut perusahaan ini. Dan sesuai dengan keterangan dosennya sewaktu mencontohkan perusahaan ini sebagai materi kuliahnya, pemilik perusahaan ini masih muda. Muda dan cemerlang karena bisa membangun bisnis sesukses ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Ya, kau akan sering bertemu dengannya nanti, apalagi saat aku cuti melahirkan nanti. Bisa dibilang pekerjaanmu adalah mengatur seluruh jadwal dan keperluannya," Sunhwa tersenyum dan matanya menerawang, "Jangan khawatir. Sajangnim tidak seketus Hyojin-nim, dia sangat baik dan tenang, tidak pernah meledak marahnya... dan sangat tampan." Sunhwa mengedip nakal, "Biarpun sajangnim sedikit murung, seperti ada sesuatu yang selalu tersimpan di benaknya, membuatnya susah tersenyum, tapi walaupun begitu," Sunhwa mengedipkan matanya lagi, "Kesan misteriusnya malah membuatnya semakin memiliki banyak penggemar. Sayang dia begitu penuh rahasia, tidak pernah terlihat dia dekat dengan siapapun."

Baekhyun mengernyit, muda, kaya, sukses, dan cemerlang, tetapi tidak pernah dekat dengan satupun yeoja?

Sunhwa tertawa, bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran "Dia gay," bisiknya pelan, "Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi aku pernah mengatur beberapa pertemuan beliau dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik dari kalangan atas. Tapi sajangnim terlihat tidak tertarik. Sajangnim tidak pernah melirik salah satu dari mereka," Sunhwa mengehela napas dengan dramatis, "Namja setampan itu, sayang sekali dia gay. Beberapa karyawan di sini yang berani memendam perasaan kepada sajangnim. Mereka semua berujung patah hati, karena sajangnim sedikitpun tidak akan melirik mereka."

Baekhyun juga gay, dan dia berjanji tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepada sajangnimnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dikulum, berpikir dalam hati, dari ceritanya, namja itu terdengar terlalu sempurna. _Sempurna dan pemurung_, ralatnya, sama sekali bukan tipenya.

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya, dan dia yakin itu. Meskipun keyakinan manusia kadangkala bisa bertentangan dengan kehendak Tuhan.

.

Dia ada disini.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, merasa konyol karena kegugupannya. Astaga! dia yang selama ini menghadapi begitu banyak orang dengan percaya diri sekarang merasa gugup hanya karena seorang namja biasa yang bahkan tidak akan mengenalinya.

Chanyeol berdehem menenangkan diri.

Tetapi namja ini bukan namja biasa, namja inilah yang entah sadar atau tidak, telah mengubah seluruh kehidupannya, telah mengubah seluruh cara pandangnya terhadap kehidupan. Namja inilah yang sekarang telah menjadi tujuan hidup Chanyeol. Kebahagiaannya adalah tujuan hidup seorang Park Chanyeol.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke ruangan kantor staff direksi. Hyojin sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dan langsung mengangguk kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim." sapanya hormat.

Chanyeol mengangguk tak kentara, matanya berputar ke sekeliling ruangan, di mana Baekhyun? Seharusnya dia mulai bekerja hari ini kan?

Hyojin sepertinya menyadari apa yang dicari oleh Chanyeol, dia termasuk orang kepercayaan Chanyeol yang tahu rencana bosnya itu ketika memasukkan Baekhyun keperusahaan ini.

"Dia sedang di kamar mandi, sajangnim." Chanyeol mengangguk, merasa sedikit malu karena wakil direksinya ini menyadari apa yang dicarinya.

"Suruh dia menghadap ke ruanganku nanti," gumamnya setelah berdehem dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Di dalam ruangannya, Chanyeol merasa begitu susah berkonsentrasi, berkali-kali dia melemparkan pandangan ke pintu dengan gelisah. Kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali?

Chanyeol merasa bahwa detik pertemuan inilah nanti yang akan menentukan langkah ke depannya. Dia harus memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan mengenalinya. Tentu saja dia tetap harus menghadapi resiko bahwa Baekhyun tetap akan mengenalinya. Siapa yang bisa mengukur kekuatan ingatan seseorang? Apalagi ingatan tentang kejadian buruk biasanya akan lebih kuat melekat. Dan jika Baekhyun mengenalinya, maka selesailah sudah semuanya.

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdenyut, dia tidak akan siap. Dia tidak akan siap jika Baekhyun mengenalinya dan kemudian membencinya dengan kebencian yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan di pertemuan pertama mereka di masa lalu.

_Semoga Baekhyun tidak mengenalinya_. Chanyeol masih merapalkan doa singkat itu berulang-ulang bagai mantra, ketika sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Masuk," gumamnya penuh antisipasi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haiiiii aku balik lagi bawa chapter 1. Gimana? Panjang banget ya? Sumpah ini sampe 3k words lho. Sebenernya, aku mau bagi jadi 2chap. Tapi, aku gatau mau baginya gimana lol. Aku udah sebisa mungkin ngependekin supaya nyampe 2k lebih doang, tp, tetep 3k;-) padahal ada beberapa bagian yg udah aku hapus;(. Oh ya, ada yang nanya disini umur chanbaek berapa ya. Kalo si cy umurnya 28thn, nah kalo si baek ga dikasi tau disini, yang pasti lebih muda dari si cy.**

**Terus ada yang bilang ini mirip dengan ff kyumin dengan judul yg sama? Emang iya. Kan kita sama2 ngeremake cerita yang sama hehehe. Tapi aku versi chanbaek yaoi, nah kalo yg kyumin ver. itu gs.**

**Well, gimana? Masih mau lanjut? Semoga ga ngebosenin ya? Makasih ya yang udah nyempetin buat baca, fllw, fav, sama review hehe.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-Preg**

Dia memang tampan. Sangat tampan. Sayang terlalu tampan, bukan tipeku. Baekhyun langsung memutuskan pada tatapan pertama mereka. Namja dengan kulit emas tembaga dan rambut ikal yang hitam legam serta mata yang dalam itu tampak terlalu berbahaya untuk dijadikan tipenya.

Sementara itu atasan barunya itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai-nilai, menimbang-nimbang. Sehingga hening cukup lama dan Baekhyun tak juga dipersilahkan duduk.

"Duduklah." Alex -Chanyeol- tampak tersenyum kecil, seperti puas karena telah memutuskan sesuatu, "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Batin Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengernyit. Tentu saja dia tahu.

Alex tersenyum lagi, seperti menyadari retorika dalam pertanyaannya,

"Ah, maaf aku sedikit gugup." Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengernyit, gugup? karena bertemu dengannya? Tidak mungkin. Pasti atasannya ini sedang gugup karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Kita belum berkenalan." Namja itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya yang ramping ke arah Baekhyun dan mau tak mau Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kita langsung bersikap informal saja ya, mengingat aku dan kau akan sering sekali berhubungan. Apalagi saat Sunhwa memulai periode cuti hamilnya, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Alex saja." gumam namja itu setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

_'Saja_'. Baekhyun kadang-kadang merasa geli dengan ketajamannya menganalisa kata perkata, tetapi itu memang tidak bisa ditahannya. Kenapa Alex menggunakan kata '_saja_' di akhir kalimatnya? Seolah-olah dia memiliki nama lain, bukankah namanya memang Alex?

Namja itu berdehem. "Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kau dipanggil masuk ke perusahaan ini. Aku mempunyai referensi dari universitasmu bahwa kau adalah lulusan terbaik disana, dan aku sangat senang memberikan pengalaman dan ruang untuk lulusan-lulusan baru sepertimu agar bisa mengeksploitasi kecerdasan dan kemampuan kalian. Aku senang mempekerjakan lulusan-lulusan baru", Alex tampak tersenyum dan Baekhyun sedikit bergetar ketika menyadari, bahwa jika tersenyum lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, "Karena lulusan baru biasanya lebih mudah diajari cara-cara modern, mereka mudah menyerap ilmu dan yang pasti mereka sangat bersemangat."

Alex berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apakah Baekhyun mendengarkan kata-katanya, lalu melanjutkan, "Itu juga yang kuharapkan darimu, kemampuan untuk menyerap ilmu baru dengan cepat dan semangat yang luar biasa tinggi, bisa?"

"Ya," Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat dan mantap. Dia yakin bisa, dia sangat bersemangat untuk mempelajari hal-hal baru di sini. Dunia kerja adalah hal baru baginya dan dia yakin dia memiliki kemampuan untuk belajar secara cepat.

"Bagus," Alex mengangguk puas, "Melihat dari bagusnya angka akademismu, aku yakin kau juga akan bagus pada prakteknya. Kalau begitu, selamat datang di perusahaan ini Baekhyun-ssi, semoga kerjasama kita baik sampai kedepannya", namja itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dan tersenyum sangat manis, "Aku sangat mengharapkanmu, Baekhyun-ssi"

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan formal.

"Baik, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," kemudian dia berdiri dan berpamitan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Oh. Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang sudah di depan pintu dan bersiap membukanya menoleh ke arah Alex yang masih duduk tegak di kursinya,

"Aku dengar kau menggunakan transportasi umum kemari?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Benar, saya menggunakan angkutan umum," jawabnya mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya, bukankah informasi seperti ini sepertinya kurang penting untuk diketahui oleh seorang _big boss_?

"Dan aku tahu lokasi rumahmu cukup jauh", Alex tampak merenung, berpikir, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tegas, "Aku akan mengusahakan kendaraan operasional untukmu. Kami memiliki fasilitas antar jemput karyawan khusus untuk karyawan yang lokasi tempat tinggalnya jauh. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepada Sunhwa untuk mendaftar."

"Itu bagus sekali," mata Baekhyun berbinar tanpa dapat ditahan, fasilitas antar jemput karyawan ini akan sangat membantunya. "Terima kasih sajangnim."

Alex mengangguk, dan Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

Dia tidak mengenaliku. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, merasa lega. Dengan pelan diusapnya wajahnya. Bersyukur bahwa Baekhyun tidak menyadari betapa gugupnya dia tadi. Betapa dia berjuang menampilkan sosok tegas yang berwibawa. Karena sosok seperti itulah yang bisa menutupinya dari kecurigaan Baekhyun.

_Aku bukan lagi manusia yang tidak punya harga diri seperti dulu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku untuk datang padamu ketika aku sudah punya harga diri lagi. Sekarang aku punya, harga diri beserta semua atributnya, kedewasaan, kebijaksanaan, kebaikan hati. Tetapi entah kenapa, aku masih merasa tak pantas menemuimu. Aku ini, manusia yang tak termaafkan._

Chanyeol mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursinya.

Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Tidak bisa mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya di depan satu-satunya namja yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya? Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Bersembunyi? Malu mengakui diri? Chanyeol tidak punya jawaban, dia hanya merasa saat ini lebih baik dia memilih jalan pengecut, bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sosok Alex.

_Bukankah dengan begini kau bisa lebih bebas menjaganya?_, suara hatinya berbisik dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Ya. Keputusannya tepat. Akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun tidak pernah mengetahui identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya.

.

"Alex sajangnim," panggilan itu membuat Chanyeol yang sedang menekuri perjanjian kontrak terbaru mereka dengan sebuah perusahaan properti mengangkat kepalanya. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan panggilan itu, tetapi di perusahaan ini dia harus dipanggil dengan nama 'Alex", karena dia menginginkan Baekhyun bekerja disini. Kalau dia tetap memakai nama Park Chanyeol, kemungkinan besar hal itu akan membuat Baekhyun curiga dan kalau ia sampai tahu semuanya hal itu akan menggagalkan rencananya.

Sekretaris Chanyeol, muncul di pintu, tampak gugup, "Itu…Tuan Oh ingin bertemu."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening, Oh Sehun adalah CEO - Untuk perwakilan Seoul dari perusahaan asing yang menjalin kerjasama dan menanamkan modal di perusahaan ini.

Mengingat betapa dingin dan sinisnya penampilan Sehun, pantaslah kalau sekretarisnya menjadi begitu gugup.

Sehun melangkah masuk tanpa peduli, dan menggangguk kepada sekretaris Chanyeol untuk membuatnya pergi dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu Chanyeol.

"Kau membuatnya takut." gumam Chanyeol sambil melirik pintu yang ditutup sekretarisnya dengan pelan. Dia melangkah ke arah bar pribadi di pojok ruangannya dan menuangkan brendi untuk Sehun, dan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun melirik pintu dan mengangkat bahu, sambil menerima gelas brendi dari tangan Chanyeol,

"Aku ada dua undangan pesta makan malam di rumah Kim Jongin dan aku mengira kau mungkin bisa datang ke sana juga dan berkenalan dengannya."

Kopi yang ditelan Chanyeol tersedak di tenggorokannya. "Apa?" Chanyeol butuh mendengar ulang lagi, merasa tak percaya dengan indera pendengarannya, "Kim Jongin?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat ketidakpercayaan di mata Chanyeol, "Ya. Kenapa kau tampak begitu terkejut? Kau tahu kan aku menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya?"

"Aku tahu kau menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau berteman dengannya sampai-sampai menghadiri persta di luar urusan bisnismu." Chanyeol bersungut- sungut, dan duduk di sofa, di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, masih tersenyum, lelaki itu sudah lebih banyak tersenyum dari yang biasa ditampilkannya. Sepertinya pernikahannya dengan Luhan telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang murah senyum.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Kim Jongin." itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya. Aku tidak suka. Aku memang tidak berhak menghakimi seseorang dari gosip yang kudengar, tetapi reputasi akan watak Kim Jongin memang sangat menakutkan. Aku bahkan mendengar bahwa dia dijuluki 'Sang Iblis' dan aku tidak suka tipikal pengusaha kejam semacam itu."

Sehun terkekeh. "Jongin sudah menemukan keberuntungannya, dia jatuh cinta kepada istrinya."

"Dan dari senyummu yang aneh itu, pasti kau hendak mengatakan kalau Jongin bernasib sama denganmu, sama-sama takluk karena cinta kepada istri kalian."

"Memang," tak ada bantahan dari Sehun, namja albino itu tampak bangga mengakuinya. Dia lalu meletakkan amplop undangan berwarna keemasan itu di meja kopi, "Ini undangannya, dan datanglah dengan membawa pasanganmu," mata Sehun berkilat geli, "Entah kau pandai merahasiakan pasanganmu atau memang kau tidak tertarik. Kau tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dan aku semakin percaya kalau kau juga gay sepertiku"

Chanyeol langsung terbahak, "Kau sudah tau itu." Sehun mengganggukkan kepalanya. "_Well_ menurut pengalamanku, kita memang akan menyerah kepada yang terbaik, semoga yang terbaikmu itu segera datang."

Chanyeol merenung, lalu membayangkan Baekhyun. 'yang terbaiknya' memang sudah datang.

.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di tempat biasa, di sebuah sudut, tertutup bayang-bayang sebuah pohon besar yang teduh. Matanya menatap ke arah bangunan asrama tua itu. Tempat yang sangat dihafalnya dan mungkin merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang paling sering dikunjunginya secara berkala.

Lalu Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari sana, Chanyeol melihat jamnya, selalu tepat jam Sembilan di hari Minggu. Baekhyun akan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan asrama ke pasar. Namja itu tampak ceria dan sehat. Syukurlah, Chanyeol mendesah dalam hati.

Matanya mengikuti Baekhyun dengan waspada ketika namja mungil itu berdiri di halte menunggu bus untuk mengantarkannya ke pasar, dan Chanyeol mengernyit ketika sebuah bus yang penuh sesak berhenti di depan Baekhyun dan namja itu masuk ke dalamnya.

_Dia tidak boleh naik angkutan umum lagi_. Putusnya dalam hati, Chanyeol harus mengusahakan sesuatu. Setelah yakin bahwa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar pergi, Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu disini," gumamnya tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Nyonya Jung keluar dengan hati-hati dari asrama, dan melangkah ke tempat parkir Chanyeol yang biasa.

Dengan sopan Chanyeol membukakan pintu dan Nyonya Jung melangkah masuk.

"Dia sangat senang karena diterima di perusahaan itu," Nyonya Jung memulai percakapan sambil tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol tersenyum, membayangkan Baekhyun bahagia membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

Yeoja paruh baya di depannya ini adalah mantan asisten ibunya yang sudah pensiun dan kemudian karena tidak mempunyai keluarga, mengajukan diri untuk menunggui asrama tersebut.

Asrama ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari asrama milik yayasan sosial yang dikelola oleh Ibunya. Dan ketika Ibunya menceritakan semua rencana Chanyeol, Nyonya Jung menawarkan diri dengan senang hati untuk membantu. Dan Chanyeol sangat menghormati yeoja ini, hampir seperti dia menghormati ibunya sendiri.

"Dia sempat curiga." Nyonya Jung tersenyum melihat kecemasan di mata Chanyeol, "Tapi aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan kecurigaannya itu, lagipula nilai-nilai ijazahnya memang sangat bagus jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan perusahaan-perusahaan besar bersaing memperebutkannya."

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkirnya semula di bawah pohon besar itu dengan tenang, mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Karena setiap minggu, Nyonya Jung akan berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Setiap minggu itulah Chanyeol akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk mengevaluasi dan memperoleh informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari Nyonya Jung tentang Baekhyun.

"Mungkin memang aku terlalu berlebihan, seharusnya aku menempatkannya sebagai staff biasa dulu, tapi aku tidak tahan, aku lelah melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Aku ingin bisa berinteraksi langsung dengannya."

"Aku mengerti," Nyonya Jung tersenyum penuh kelembutan, "Tetapi tidak adakah ketakutan di hati kau kalau nanti lama-kelamaan Baekhyun akan menyadari siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Pandangan Chanyeol menerawang ke depan. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku menganggap ini semua seperti pertaruhan yang melibatkan hidup dan matiku. Aku sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini, bertatapan dengannya, sekaligus takut, jika Baekhyun mengenaliku, maka selesailah semuanya."

Nyonya Jung mengamati sosok disampingnya itu. Chanyeol sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir, pandangannya lurus ke depan dan tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya diamati. Nyonya Jung sudah mengenal Chanyeol sejak lama, karena dia sudah menjadi asisten Nyonya Park sejak Chanyeol masih kecil.

Dia sendiri yang menjadi saksi betapa nakal dan pemberontaknya Chanyeol di masa mudanya, dia juga yang menjadi saksi ketika kecelakaan itu telah mengubah Chanyeol 180 derajat. Dari seorang remaja ugal-ugalan yang sombong dan hanya mengandalkan nama ayahnya, menjadi pengusaha yang berjuang dengan kekuatannya sendiri seperti sekarang.

Tidak. Nyonya Jung memutuskan, Baekhyun tidak akan mengenali Chanyeol yang sekarang. Chanyeol yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang dulu. Kebandelan masa remajanya sudah berubah menjadi sikap dewasa yang penuh wibawa. Fisiknya sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa pula, dan aura kesombongan dan keangkuhannya telah berubah menjadi kebijaksanaan yang tenang. Nyonya Jung yakin, Baekhyun tidak akan bisa mengenali Chanyeol dengan penampilan sekarang.

"Aku sangat tahu perasaanmu, dan aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik, untukmu dan untuk Baekhyun juga. Dia anak yang baik, anak yang baik luar dan dalam. Hatinya sangat lembut, dan aku yakin, suatu saat nanti akan datang waktu di mana Baekhyun akhirnya akan memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih mendengar kata-kata Nyonya Jung, dimaafkan? Itu terdengar terlalu mewah baginya. Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun berani memohon agar dimaafkan, karena dia tahu permohonan itu akan terlalu muluk untuknya. Dia bersalah, dan dia tak termaafkan, sesederhana itu. Yang diabutuhkan sekarang hanyalah agar Baekhyun bahagia. Kebahagiaan Baekhyun entah sejak kapan, telah menjadi obsesi kehidupannya.

.

Baekhyun memasuki lift dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa map berisi berkas-berkas yang kemarin diserahkan Sunhwa kepadanya. Malangnya, karena kurang berhati-hati, map itu terlepas dari tangannya dan berhamburan di lantai lift. Membuat Baekhyun dengan gugup langsung berjongkok dan memunguti kertas-kertas itu di lantai. Sampai kemudian dia sadar ada sepasang kaki dengan sepatu mahal dan terbungkus celana panjang hitam dari bahan khasmir yang mahal pula sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Alex, atasan barunya. Namja itu berdiri dengan elegan dan menatap Baekhyun yang berjongkok di bawahnya dengan sinar geli di matanya,

"Butuh bantuan?" Baekhyun langsung merenggut seluruh kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai itu secepatnya,

"Eh tidak. Maaf, saya ceroboh." Tiba-tiba Alex sudah berjongkok di depannya, tangannya yang kuat tetapi berjemari ramping itu membantu Baekhyun memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan, lalu tanpa kata menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Eh, te-terima kasih." gumam Baekhyun gugup sambil memasukkan kertas-kertas itu kembali ke dalam map.

"Lain kali tidak perlu terburu-buru, tidak akan ada yang memarahimu.", Alex meluncur berdiri dengan anggun bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Namja itu lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berjongkok di dalam lift.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Haiiiii gimana chapter duanya? Lebih pendek dari chapter 1 ya? Chanbaek momentnya juga dikit banget ya? Aku juga gatau, karena dari cerita aslinya emang dikit lol mungkin chapter depan atau depan lagi/?bakal banyak hehehe. **

**Banyak yg bilang kependekan ya? Maaf ya, emang dari sananya pendek hehe. Aku cuma nambah dikit2 doang.**

**Terus tentang Chanyeolnya berdarah Spanyol. Maaf ya, udah OOC banget. aku juga kurang teliti:) Maaf kalo malah jatohnya ga greget:-)**

**Aku masih butuh kritik/saran dari kalian. Jadi mohon bantuannya, ya?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s)**

"Selamat pagi." Suara itu menyapa ramah dan Baekhyun menoleh, menatap seorang namja yang lumayan tampan sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Namja itu tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi juga," Baekhyun tersenyum juga, berusaha mengingat-ingat, sepagian ini Sunhwa telah membawanya ke berbagai ruangan di perusahaan ini, memperkenalkannya sebagai anak baru, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat pernah diperkenalkan dengan namja ini.

Namja itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya, sedang berdiri di depannya, meskipun berpakaian rapi dan berdasi tampak urakan dan santai, senyumnya juga seperti anak nakal di dalam tubuh dewasa.

Namja itu mengangkat alis, tampak sadar dengan pengamatan Baekhyun, lalu tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Kris, _IT Manager_ di sini, aku tadi mendengar ada anak baru jadi buru-buru ke sini untuk mengajak berkenalan," katanya dalam canda.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar candaan lelaki itu, tetapi dia menyambut uluran tangan Kris dengan senyum juga. "Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Kris meremas tangan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lucu sebelum melepaskannya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku tahu tempat makan siang yang enak, mungkin kita bisaㅡ"

"Kris." Suara dalam yang dingin itu menyela percakapan mereka. Kris langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan tersenyum.

"Oh Sajangnim, selamat pagi." Chanyeol sedang berdiri di pintu ruangannya, ekspresinya datar dan tidak terbaca.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini, tolong ke ruanganku sebentar, ada beberapa hal tentang usulan program baru untuk data intregrated kemarin yang harus kutanyakan kepadamu."

Kris memutar bola matanya lucu ketika menatap Baekhyun, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke ruangannya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun tersenyum geli sambil menatap punggung Kris. Meskipun tampak urakan dan tidak serius, namja itu tampaknya namja yang baik dan menyenangkan.

.

Baekhyun merapikan berkas-berkasnya sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah jam delapan malam. Besok hari yang sibuk untuk sajangnim dan syukurlah akhirnya Baekhyun sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, meskipun akhirnya dia harus ketinggalan bus karyawan.

Suara di pintu membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dengan waspada. Alex berdiri di sana, sepertinya baru pulang dari pertemuan bisnisnya di luar.

Namja tinggi itu mengerutkan mata melihatnya, "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Mata itu sungguh tajam, Baekhyun membatin, "Saya menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini dulu, untuk besok."

Chanyeol menatap tidak suka, "Lain kali tinggalkan saja pekerjaan itu dan lanjutkan besok," dia melirik jam tangannya, "Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bekerja, seharusnya kau sudah di rumah dan beristirahat. Aku akan menyuruh supir mengantarmu pulang."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya panik, "Tidak perlu, saya bisa naik angkot.."

"Ikuti perintah atasanmu," Chanyeol menatap tajam membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "Sebelum itu, aku ingin bicara di ruanganku. Kau tidak keberatan membuatkan kopi untuk kita berdua?"

.

Kopi itu mengepul panas dan menguarkan aroma nikmat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Baekhyun meletakkan di meja di depan sofa tempat Chanyeol duduk dan menunggunya, lalu dengan gugup dia duduk di depan Chanyeol, menunggu.

Namja itu tercenung, seolah bingung mau bicara apa. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Orang sekelas Alex tidak mungkin bingung harus bicara apa.

"Kau sudah tiga bulan di sini," Chanyeol memulai, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Saya senang. Banyak hal yang bisa saya pelajari."

"Apakah rekan-rekan kerja menciptakan suasana yang kondusif untukmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Mereka sangat baik dan membantu."

Kali ini kening Chanyeol berkerut, "Kudengar kau dekat dengan IT Managerku?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Astaga. Darimana Alex bisa mendapat informasi macam itu? Dan kenapa pula atasan sekaliber Alex harus peduli dengan gosip percintaan karyawannya?

Kris. Nama itu menguar di benak Baekhyun. Ya. Mereka dekat. Itu karena Kris sangat gigih mendekatinya. Dia mengajak makan siang bersama, kadangkala dia menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengajak mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Ya. Baekhyun nyaman bersama Kris, cukup nyaman sampai membiarkan Kris mengantarnya pulang ke asrama beberapa hari lalu. Namja itu berkenalan juga dengan Nyonya Jung. Tetapi, entah kenapa Nyonya Jung tampak tidak suka dengannya, padahal Kris begitu baik.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, mengembalikan Baekhyun ke dunia nyata.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Alex dan sadar bahwa dia belum menjawab pertanyaan namja itu.

"Ya. Kami cukup dekat, hubungan kami cukup baik."

"Begitu," Chanyeol tercenung, "Aku cenderung tidak menyetujui hubungan dekat dengan rekan sekerja. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, ketika hubungan itu memburuk, performa di tempat kerja ikut memburuk."

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Hubungan kami belum sejauh itu untukㅡ"

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan itu akan terjadi bukan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, seolah menembus hatinya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak bisa membantah kemungkinan itu, meskipun saya tidak bisa memastikan. Tetapi kalaupun itu terjadi, saya berjanji akan berusaha untuk tidak mencampurkannya dengan profesionalisme pekerjaan saya."

Chanyeol terdiam dan Baekhyun menanti. Hening lagi, kali ini lama, dan entah mengapa terasa menegangkan bagi yang lebih mungil, lalu yang lebih tinggi tersenyum samar.

"Oke. Kita lihat saja nanti," tatapan mata namja itu begitu misterius, "Pulanglah. Aku sudah menyuruh supirku menunggumu di depan. Dia akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

Ketika Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol masih tercenung di ruangan kerjanya. Kris dan Baekhyun hampir menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu yang dilaporkan oleh Hyojin kepadanya. Chanyeol memang memintanya mengawasi Baekhyun di tempat kerjanya. Seminggu yang lalu Nyonya Jung juga meneleponnya dari asrama, memberitahunya bahwa Baekhyun membiarkan Kris mengantarkannya pulang ke asrama. Dan beberapa hari kemudian Kris mulai rutin datang, bahkan di hari minggu.

Chanyeol tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mungkin Baekhyun akan bertemu namja yang dia sukai di tempat kerjanya. Seharusnya dia tahu, Chanyeol mendesah, Baekhyun terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja. Seharusnya dia memperkirakan bahwa akan ada beberapa orang yang tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

Dan itu mengganggu Chanyeol, dia harus menghentikan ini semua sebelum terlalu jauh.

Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada cangkir kopi Baekhyun. Pasti ada bekas bibir Baekhyun di sana. Lalu, karena didorong oleh luapan gairah dan perasaannya, Chanyeol mengambil cangkir itu, lalu mengecup lembut bekas bibir Baekhyun di sana.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Baekhyun, seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, karena hanya aku-lah yang berhak menjagamu," gumamnya penuh tekad.

.

_Seperti seorang pengintai yang mengawasi dari jauh_. Chanyeol membatin, setengah benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang berlaku seperti pengintai, mengawasi Baekhyun dan Kris. Mereka berdua sedang berkencan, tentu saja. Dan Chanyeol di sini, mengawasi mereka. Jalanan ini memang dikondisikan bagi pejalan kaki yang ingin menikmati berjalan-jalan sambil berbelanja. Café-café yang cozy bertebaran dengan nuansa ala barat, berpayung eksotis di pinggir-pinggir jalan, menawarkan suasana makan yang berbeda. Ada juga penjual bunga di sana, dan beberapa penjual cinderamata lainnya.

Chanyeol terus mengawasi ketika Kris mengajak Baekhyun berhenti di depan penjual bunga, lalu memberikannya setangkai mawar putih. Perbuatan sederhana yang membuat pipi namja mungil itu merona merah.

Dada Chanyeol terasa panas. _Kurang ajar Kris_. Namja itu merusak semua rencananya dengan mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mantap untuk menyingkirkan namja itu, dengan langkah yang cukup elegan tentu saja.

Suara tawa pelan membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian dari pasangan yang berbahagia itu. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Tao yang duduk di dalam mobil disebelahnya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Bibir Tao yang berwarna merah mencebik, "Karena tatapanmu itu, kau seolah-olah ingin membunuh namja itu."

"Memang."

Tao mengkerutkan alisnya, "Jadi dia yang harus kuincar? Dia tampak jatuh cinta kepada namja'mu' itu, kau yakin dia bisa tergoda olehku?"

"Dia pasti tergoda, Tao. Karena itu aku meminta tolong kepadamu," gumam Chanyeol tenang.

Tao tertawa lagi, "Kau tidak tergoda olehku, apakah ada sebab khusus?"

"Ya," Chanyeol langsung menutup diri, "Kau sudah setuju untuk membantuku dan tidak bertanya-tanya."

"Oke, aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku," Tao tersenyum menggoda, "Apakah sebab khususmu itu itu adalah namja mungil itu?"

"Tao," nada suara Chanyeol penuh peringatan. Membuat Tao mengangkat bahunya dan menyerah, tidak bertanya lagi. _Namja ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda_, batinnya dalam hati.

"Jadi kapan aku harus melaksanakan rencanamu itu?"

"Akhir pekan ini, aku akan mengadakan pesta akhir tahun, mengundang beberapa kenalan dan karyawanku di rumahku. Kau dekati Kris saat itu."

"Oke, Yeol. _As You Wish_."

.

"Pesta tahunan yang diadakan oleh sajangnim selalu meriah," Sunhwa tersenyum sambil duduk di depan meja Baekhyun. Dia sudah tampak kepayahan membawa perutnya yang semakin membesar, cuti hamilnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tetapi dia tampak bersemangat, "Makanannya benar-benar kelas tinggi, sajangnim benar-benar tidak pelit kepada kami, para karyawannya. Kau tidak boleh melewatkannya."

Baekhyun tertawa dan memainkan pena di tangannya, "Apakah semua karyawan diundang?"

"Tentu saja. Dan sebagian besar tidak akan melewatkannya. Pesta akhir tahun di rumah sajangnim merupakan salah satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu, kau akan datang kan, Baek?"

Kris sudah mengajaknya untuk datang bersama. Baekhyun membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba merasa hatinya hangat. Dia belum lama kenal dengan Kris, tetapi entah kenapa semua terasa pas. Mereka bisa mengobrol berjam-jam tanpa merasa bosan. Bahkan Baekhyun sadar bahwa hubungan mereka bisa berjalan lebih jauh.

"Pipimu memerah," Sunhwa tertawa, "Kau akan datang dengan Kris ya?"

Pipi Baekhyun makin memerah, dia menatap Sunhwa hati- hati, "Apakah sejelas itu?", tanyanya berbisik. "Apanya?"

"Tentang hubungan kami," Baekhyun berbisik pelan, "Bahkan sajangnim sempat menanyakannya kepadaku."

Sunhwa mengernyitkan keningnya, "Sajangnim menanyakan kepadamu? Wah itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, setahuku sajangnim tidak pernah mempedulikan gosip percintaan karyawannya, kalau sampai sajangnim bertanya, mungkin gosipnya sudah meledak sedemikian rupa," Sunhwa terkekeh, "Tapi tidak ada ruginya, kalian pasangan yang cocok, dan Kris akhirnya berlabuh juga."

Baekhyun gantian mengernyitkan keningnya, "Akhirnya berlabuh juga? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ups," Sunhwa seolah merasa bersalah telah kelepasan bicara, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuka keburukan Kris. Tetapi sepertinya sejak bertemu denganmu dia sudah berubah. Dulu Kris terkenal playboy,"

Baekhyun merenung. Benarkah Kris dulunya playboy? Tetapi namja itu sangat sopan, sangat menghormatinya, sangat baik. Mungkin benar kata Sunhwa, Kris sudah berubah lebih baik. Baekhyun sangat berharap begitu.

.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Baek? Aku mencintaimu, dan aku berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang baik." Tiba-tiba Kris mengatakan itu ketika mereka di dalam mobil menuju pesta yang diadakan Alex.

Baekhyun menatap Kris dalam senyum, lalu terkekeh, "Jawabannya nanti saja. Setelah pesta."

Kris membalas senyum Baekhyun, lalu terkekeh geli, "Dasar, kau sengaja ya, mau menyiksaku sepanjang pesta, harap-harap cemas akan jawabanmu?"

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

.

Benar kata Sunhwa kemarin, Alex benar-benar tidak pelit kepada para karyawannya. Pesta yang diadakannya di rumahnya sangat elegan dengan menu makanan yang mewah dan luar biasa. Para pelayan berdiri hilir mudik menawarkan makanan kecil dan minuman di nampan. Sementara di meja prasmanan, makanan tampak tidak ada habis-habisnya.

"Ramai sekali di sini," Kris menggenggam lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Mungkin kita harus minggir supaya tidak tertabrak."

Pesta ini diadakan di kebun di halaman belakang rumah Alex yang sangat indah. Rumah itu bergaya western dengan cat putih mendominasi keseluruhan bangunannya. Dan warna lain yang dominan adalah hijau. Warna itu memenuhi hamparan rumput luas yang tertata rapi, dengan lampu-lampu kuning yang temaram, menambah keeksotisan suasana pesta. Sementara itu, meja prasmanan dihidangkan di gazebo luas, di tepi kolam renang.

Pemilik pesta itu, Alex tampaknya tidak ada. Baekhyun membatin, matanya sudah mencari kemana-mana, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum," Kris bergumam lembut, "Kau tunggu di sini."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu membiarkan Kris menembus kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang, mencari minuman.

Baekhyun berdiri di tempat itu beberapa saat, melayani beberapa teman yang menyapanya. Tetapi lama kemudian dia mengernyit karena Kris tak kunjung datang.

"Kau datang sendirian di sini?" suara itu sangat familiar, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan tegang. Dan benar juga. Alex yang berdiri di sana, dengan segelas minuman di tangannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca.

"Eh tidak," Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, mencari sosok Kris yang tak kunjung datang, "Saya datang bersama Kris."

"Lalu di mana dia?" Alex mengernyitkan keningnya, tampak tidak suka.

"Dia sedang mengambilkan minuman."

"Oh," Alex menatap ke arah pandangan Baekhyun, "Dia bodoh membiarkan pasangannya sendirian di sini, bisa-bisa pasangannya dicuri orang," Matanya yang tajam melembut dan Baekhyun bisa melihatnya, ternyata Alex menyimpan kelembutan di dalam dirinya, dibalik sikap dingin yang selalu ditampilkannya.

"Kau mau kutemani masuk dan mencari kekasihmu? Mungkin dia tersesat di dalam sana," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya ke arah bagian dalam rumah.

"Eh, tidak, mungkin saya akan menunggu di sini."

"Kita akan mencarinya, lagipula aku butuh Kris, ada beberapa hal tentang pekerjaan yang ingin kubicarakan," dengan lembut Chanyeol menghela Baekhyun supaya melangkah bersamanya, memasuki pintu kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas antara taman kolam renang dengan bagian dalam rumah.

"Mungkin dia ada di atas," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua yang tampak temaram.

"Apakah lantai atas juga dibuka untuk pesta?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ingin tahu. Namja yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum miring menanggapi.

"Tidak. Tapi di sana ada kamar mandi. Mungkin Kris memutuskan memakai kamar mandi di lantai atas. Ayo," Sekali lagi Chanyeol menghela Baekhyun mengajaknya menaiki tangga.

.

Sepertinya tidak ada tamu yang naik ke lantai dua. Alex mungkin salah, Baekhyun melirik ragu kepada namja yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya, Kris tidak mungkin berani naik ke lantai dua rumah Alex tanpa izin.

"Kamar mandi di lantai dua ada di ujung lorong," Chanyeol menunjuk, mereka terus berjalan menuju ke area kamar mandi di ujung lorong, sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Suara itu sudah pasti adalah desahan seseorang, sebuah desahan yang menyiratkan arti yang tak terbantahkan. Pipi Baekhyun memerah, itu suara namja yang sedang bercinta. Meskipun tidak berpengalaman setidaknya ia bisa membedakan suara desahan seperti itu. Diliriknya Alex yang berdiri di sebelahnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Alex mengetahui ada orang yang bercinta di salah satu kamar di rumahnya? Apakah yang sedang bercinta itu tamu rumah ini?

Chanyeol hanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum miris. "Rupanya ada yang sedikit lupa diri di pestaku ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengingatkan mereka agar mencari kamar di motel terdekat dan tidak mencemari salah satu kamar tamuku."

Masih sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar. Baekhyun menatap dan langsung mundur selangkah dengan kaget. Pemandangan di depannya membuat jantungnya serasa mau lepas.

.

Yang ada di depan mata Baekhyun sungguh tak terduga. Sama sekali tidak terduga. Tangannya gemetar, menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara terkesiap karena kaget.

Di depannya, tampak Kris, setengah duduk dengan kepala bersandar di kepala ranjang, kemejanya terbuka kancingnya, menampakkan kulit dadanya yang kecoklatan. Dan, seorang namja sedang duduk mengangkangi pinggangnya, namja itu setengah telanjang. Dua insan itu sedang berciuman dengan begitu panas, pinggul namja itu menggesek- gesek selangkangan Kris dengan begitu bergairah. Mereka tampak lupa diri.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi, lalu dia bergumam sedikit keras. "Aku rasa kalian harus mencari hotel, dan meninggalkan rumahku."

Suara Chanyeol tenang, namun tak terduga bagi pasangan yang sebelumnya terlalu larut dalam nafsu. Kris yang tersadar pertama kali. Dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, lalu berseru kaget ketika melihat Baekhyun. Dan dengan gerakan reflek langsung mendorong namja yang mengangkanginya.

Ekspresi keduanya tampak berseberangan. Kris tampak pucat pasi dan penuh rasa bersalah, sedangkan namja itu, meskipun tadi terdorong oleh Kris sampai hampir jatuh, tampak begitu tenang, berdiri sambil merapikan pakaiannya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"_Well_, tak kusangka kita tertangkap basah di sini sayang," bisiknya sambil melirik mesra kepada Kris.

"Diam Tao!" Kris menyusul berdiri sambil berusaha merapikan pakaiannya, dia lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas, "Baek, aku bisa menjelaskan, semua ini hanyalah salah paham."

Salah paham? Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan perasaan. Bagaimana mungkin ini salah paham, di depan matanya sendiri dia melihat Kris sedang bercumbu dengan begitu panasnya. Padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya namja ini menyatakan cinta dan memintanya sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa dikatakan salah paham?

Dan bodohnya, Baekhyun mempercayai Kris, dia bahkan memiliki perasaan indah yang ditumbuhkannya dengan begitu bodoh kepada namja itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, sakit dan sesak yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya, dipalingkannya kepalanya dengan mata yang terasa panas membasah.

"Menjauhlah," Chanyeol melangkah ke depan Baekhyun, menghalangi Kris, "Aku harap kalian segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

Kris terpaku, menatap ke arah Baekhyun, menyadari bahwa namja itu bahkan tidak mau menatap ke arahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Baekhyun penuh harap, "Aku harap kita bisa berbicara nanti," namja itu menyerah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"_Well_ aku rasa aku harus pergi juga," namja bernama Tao tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan merasa malu karena terpergok bercumbu dengan seseorang di kamar orang lain pula. Tao melangkah melewati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dalam kilatan satu detik, yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Baekhyun, Tao mengedipkan matanya kepada Chanyeol.

.

Pesta sudah usai. Para tamu sudah pulang. Hanya Baekhyun yang masih duduk di dapur modern milik Chanyeol. Setelah kejadian tadi Chanyeol mengantarnya ke sana dan menyuruhnya duduk menenangkan diri, menyuruh pelayan menyediakan cokelat hangat untuknya, lalu meninggalkannya untuk menemui para tamunya.

Selama ditinggalkan sendirian Baekhyun terus merenung, kejadian tadi berulang-ulang di matanya. Rasa sakit menusuk dadanya, membuatnya menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Setidaknya dia belum jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada Kris, setidaknya dia belum menumbuhkan perasaannya terlalu jauh.

Rupanya lama sekali Baekhyun berkutat dengan pikirannya, karena pesta pada akhirnya usai, Alex datang menemuinya, dan duduk bersamanya di dapur, melihat cangkir cokelat hangatnya yang hampir kosong dan menawarkan minuman lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Alex. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin minum apapun. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan mungkin menangis sendirian di kamarnya.

"Saya hanya ingin pulang." gumam Baekhyun akhirnya, melirik jam di dinding dapur yang sudah semakin malam.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah lirikan Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, jangan cemas."

Chanyeol menuang minuman, lalu meletakkan salah satu gelasnya di depan Baekhyun, "Ini minumlah."

"Ini apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit, menatap ke arah gelas minuman di depannya. Cairan itu berwarna bening dan keemasan.

"Itu champagne. Rasanya manis dan tidak begitu keras. Mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkanmu."

Baekhyun menatap gelas itu dengan ragu. Menimbang- nimbang. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah meminum minuman beralkohol dan tidak yakin akan reaksinya setelah meminum itu. _Apakah dia akan mabuk dan menari-nari seperti orang gila nantinya?_

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang tercenung sambil menatap gelasnya dan tersenyum. "Satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Kau bisa menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Kalau kau merasa tidak mampu, kau bisa berhenti tanpa menghabiskannya."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis melihat cara Baekhyun minum champagne-nya lalu tertawa. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba menyadari kedekatan Chanyeol yang terasa panas di belakangnya. "Saya harus pulang sekarang," Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya dan mencoba berdiri, dia agak terhuyung, sehingga Chanyeol harus memegang lengannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam," dengan lembut Chanyeol menggandeng lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar. Ketika melangkah, tiba-tiba Baekhyun terjatuh, membuat Chanyeol harus menangkapnya lagi. Kali ini setengah memeluknya begitu dekat.

Chanyeol menatap wajah yang sangat menggoda, yang begitu dekat dengannya, bibir itu…. Astaga, bibir itu begitu ranum dan lembut, pasti terasa manis ketika disesap, mengalahkan rasa champagne yang paling mahal sekalipun. Chanyeol lupa diri, dan kemudian, tanpa peringatan, ditariknya Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan dikecupnya bibirnya lembut.

Baekhyun terkejut, luar biasa terkejut ketika namja ini, atasannya tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan mengecup bibirnya. Tetapi kecupan itu tidak dimaksudkan sebagai paksaan. Alex menciumnya dengan lembut, tetapi tidak kasar, namja itu seolah memberi kesempatan Baekhyun menolak kalau dia tidak mau. Dan Baekhyun tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Aroma maskulin itu, parfum bercampur harumnya anggur memenuhi seluruh inderanya, membuatnya tertarik tanpa daya. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, sehingga rasa ingin tahu memenuhi dirinya. Mungkin, ketika dia mendapatkan akal sehatnya nanti dia akan menyalahkan anggur yang diminumnya. Tetapi sekarang Baekhyun hanya ingin merasakan ciuman itu, merasakan lebih jauh lagi.

Chanyeol memperdalam kecupannya menjadi lumatan- lumatan bergairah, bibirnya membuka dan melumat bibir manis Baekhyun, menjilatnya lembut lalu menyesapnya dengan penuh gairah, darah Chanyeol menggelegak, gairahnya yang begitu lama tidak tersalurkan tiba-tiba semakin naik, membuatnya mempererat pelukannya, dan memperdalam lumatannya. Ciuman itu yang semula hanya dilakukan untuk mencicipi, berubah menjadi kebutuhan untuk memiliki, merasakan keseluruhannya.

"Baekh," Chanyeol mengerang penuh gairah, suaranya dalam dan tersiksa, "Oh astaga, setiap saat aku selalu membayangkanmu. Membayangkan bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini, menyiksa diriku hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit karena merindukanmu. Aku pikir aku pantas menerima itu, sebuah hukuman untukku. Tetapi sekarang, sekarang kau ada dalam pelukanku, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," namja itu berucap pendek-pendek dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, dengan bibir yang begitu dekat dengan bibir Baekhyun sehingga membagi panas nafasnya.

Baekhyun mendengarkan ucapan Alex itu, tetapi pikirannya terlalu berkabut untuk mencernanya. Dia hanya menangkap bahwa Alex membayangkannya. Membayangkannya? Benarkah?

Tetapi kemudian seluruh pertanyaan di benaknya lenyap ketika namja tinggi itu melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini tanpa batasan apapun, bibir namja itu panas, dan terbuka dan melumat keseluruhan bibirnya seolah ingin melahapnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menduga sama sekali, Alex yang begitu dingin dan seolah tidak berperasaan bisa menjadi namja yang begitu penuh gairah dalam berciuman. Ciuman itu membuatnya lemas, sehingga harus bergantung pada tubuh Alex. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Alex dan atasannya itu seolah tidak keberatan. Namja itu membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu setengah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, seolah ingin menghapus batasan tinggi badan di antara mereka, dan melumat Baekhyun dengan menggila, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Kau sangat menikmati ciumanku rupanya, sayang," bibirnya menggoda, menjilat lembut, lidahnya menelusup pelan sebelum kemudian menciumnya lagi dengan bergairah, "Aku juga."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, namja mungil itu sepertinya sudah takluk ke dalam cumbuannya.

Apakah karena pengaruh anggur? Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun takluk kepadanya karena anggur, dengan lembut digodanya Baekhyun lagi hingga namja itu mengerang, kebingungan dengan gairah aneh yang baru pertama dirasakannya.

"Kau begitu polos dan suci, kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku menjadi orang pertama yang merusakmu…"

Bibir mereka masih bertautan dalam kecupan dan pagutan-pagutan yang panas. Kemudian jemari Chanyeol mulai menelusuri lengan Baekhyun, naik turun di sepanjang lengannya dengan panas dan penuh gairah.

Baekhyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya panas. Entah karena pengaruh anggur yang diteguknya tadi, entah karena elusan Alex. Mungkin satu gelas anggur yang diteguknya langsung di saat perdananya mencicipi champagne terlalu berlebihan baginya. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang, tetapi walaupun begitu seluruh inderanya masih hidup. Dipenuhi oleh jutaan sensasi aneh yang menyelimutinya.

Chanyeol sendiri masih sibuk melumat bibir Baekhyun, bibir yang dirindukannya sejak lama, bibir yang hanya bisa dibayangkannya di malam-malam kesepiannya. Namja itu mulai lupa diri, diangkatnya tubuh Baekhyun yang setengah mabuk dan di bawanya ke kamarnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hiiiii gimana chapter kali ini? Udah panjang kan? Ini udah hampir 4k words loh.**

**Oh ya, aku mohon maaf banget kalo ada yg gasuka nama samaran chanyeol itu Alex. Sebenernya aku udh gabisa mikir lagi mau namanya siapa, jadi aku biarin Alex aja. Gapapa kan?**

**Sekali lagi makasih ya, yg udah mau review, aku seneng banget liat review2 kalian:-)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

Dengan lembut tetapi bergairah dibaringkannya tubuh Baekhyun. Namja itu sudah pasrah dalam pelukannya, dan Chanyeol amat sangat tergoda untuk memilikinya, seketika itu juga.

Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Baekhyun, jemarinya dengan cepat melepas semua pakaiannha, menelusuri paha Baekhyun dengan lembut, semakin ke atas, sampai kemudian menyentuh milik Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai bergerak dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mengejang merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyengat di kejantanannya ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Chanyeol begitu ahli, mengetahui titiknya yang paling sensitif, lalu mempercepat gerakannya membuat Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan aneh yang tidak pernah berani dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol merespon gerakan Baekhyun dengan bergairah, kejantanannya telah begitu mengeras, mendesak celananya. Ingin segera merasakan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau menginginkannya sayang? Jawab aku." Suara Chanyeol begitu parau penuh gairah. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, aku ingin kau menyerah karena kau mau."

Chanyeol menunggu, menunggu Baekhyun menjawab, dia membutuhkan persetujuan namja mungil itu, entah dalam bentuk kata- kata, entah dalam geliatan respon tubuhnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia setuju. Tetapi suasana berubah menjadi hening, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bergerak di bawah tindihannya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun, napasnya masih memburu, menunjukkan gairahnya. Tetapi kemudian dia menyadari napas Baekhyun yang teratur. Namja itu ... tertidur…..

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Tubuhnya yang sakit karena gairah tak tersalurkan mendorongnya untuk menumpahkannya dalam kata-kata. Tetapi Chanyeol berhasil menahan diri. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu memundurkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati hingga duduk di atas ranjang. Menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah tenggelam dalam tidur pulasnya.

Oh Astaga, akhirnya dia bisa membawa Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah ke atas ranjangnya. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya kepada namja lain, dan Baekhyun bisa-bisanya tertidur! Dengan pulas pula. Mungkin tadi tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan Baekhyun meminum anggurnya. Satu gelas anggur rupanya terlalu berlebihan untuk namja yang tidak berpengalaman seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum ironis memikirkan semua kejadian tadi. Disentuhnya pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Namja itu lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa begitu menggoda. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi Chanyeol di malam sepinya ketika merindukan Baekhyun, bahkan pemandangan di depannya ini jauh lebih baik. Tubuh ini nyata, hangat dan mengundang, seakan mengajaknya untuk membenamkan dirinya dalam kelembutannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Ditatapnya sejenak tubuh Baekhyun, lalu memalingkan muka. Nuraninya seakan menghantamnya karena dia akan membuat namja ini benar-benar mengalami kejutan buruk di pagi hari ketika dia terbangun nanti.

Sejenak Chanyeol ragu, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak boleh mundur. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Baekhyun terikat dengannya. Dengan tenang dia lalu melepas kemejanya, kemudian celananya, dan yang terakhir, semuanya. Hingga dia berdiri di tepi ranjang, lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Gesekan tubuh Baekhyun yang lembut, membuat kejantanannya mengeras lagi, keras dan siap.

Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan dirinya. Tidak. Belum. Dia tidak akan merenggut Baekhyun begitu saja, tidak di saat namja itu tidak siap dan tidak rela menyerahkan dirinya. Saat ini yang dia perlukan hanyalah tidur dan memeluk namja itu dalam kondisi tanpa busana. Memastikan apa yang terjadi esok hari sesuai dengan rencananya.

.

Yang dirasakan Baekhyun ketika pagi hari membuka matanya adalah pening yang luar biasa. Kepalanya serasa berat dan seakan ada suara berdentam-dentam di telinganya. Cahaya redup Matahari yang menyelinap di balik gorden terasa begitu menyilaukan, menyakitkan mata dan membuatnya semakin pusing.

Ia mengerang, lalu mencoba duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening, untuk kemudian merasakan hawa dingin menyergapnya...karena selimutnya melorot sampai ke pinggang. Baekhyun menunduk, hendak menaikkan selimutnya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia tidak mengenakan apapun di balik selimutnya.

Tunggu dulu…. Tidak mengenakan apapun?

Mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertuju kepada lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan posesif. Dengan panik dia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu dan menyadari bahwa seorang yang sekarang sedang tidur satu selimut dengannya. Dan menilik kulit kecoklatannya yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya, namja itu _naked_ sama sepertinya!

Astaga, apa yang terjadi semalam? Baekhyun memutar ingatannya dengan cepat, tetapi apa yang dia ingat hanyalah percakapan samar sebelum minum anggur, dan ciuman itu… lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Apakah dia telah berbuat terlalu jauh dengan atasannya ini? Oh Ya Ampun!

Gerakan Baekhyun membuat Alex terjaga dari tidurnya, bahkan cara bangunnya pun begitu elegan. Baekhyun memandang terpana untuk kemudian mengutuk dirinya karena bukannya panik, malah sempat-sempatnya

mengagumi cara Alex terbangun.

Alex rupanya jenis orang yang langsung terjaga ketika bangun tidur. Mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan. Lama.

Sampai kemudian ada kesadaran di mata Alex, yang membuat namja itu tersenyum simpul. "Selamat pagi." Gumamnya parau, "Kuharap tidurmu menyenangkan semalam." Nada sensual tersemat jelas di sana. Membuat Baekhyun semakin panik. Sapaan -jelas ditujukan untuk kekasih yang habis bercinta semalaman. Jadi benarkah mereka berdua telah berbuat sesuatu yang lebih semalam?

Chanyeol bergerak duduk mengikuti Baekhyun. Selimut ikut turun sampai ke pinggangnya, sampai ke batas dimana kejantanannya yang telanjang hampir mengintip di sana. Kejantanan namja itu mengalami ereksi. Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati. Astaga, kenapa dia langsung melirik ke sana? Dia tidak pernah melihat milik orang lain, selain miliknya.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun, dan menyadari bahwa ketegangan di selangkangannya yang membuat Baekhyun tampak segan dan waspada. Dia lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf, begitulah yang sering terjadi kepadaku ketika bangun di pagi hari, dia keras dengan sendirinya." Dengan gerakan menggoda Chanyeol menarik selimutnya menuruni pinggangnya seolah-olah akan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang tersembunyi di sana.

"Jangan!" Baekhyun memekik seperti yeoja, menutup kedua matanya dengan jemarinya. Dan ketika mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh dia langsung membuka jemarinya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan malu.

"Kau begitu berbeda di pagi hari. Begitu pemalu." Chanyeol dengan lembut mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Baekhyun dan mengecupnya, "Kau pasti pusing. Mandilah, akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu."

Namja yang lebih tinggi lalu turun dari ranjang, tanpa busana, dan seolah-olah tidak malu memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya di depan Baekhyun. Kemudian melangkah pergi keluar kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

.

Baekhyun membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terguyur oleh shower air panas di kamar mandi. Merasa bingung. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut , tetapi setidaknya pikirannya sudah mulai fokus. Apakah mereka sudah bercinta?

Kalau begitu, kenapa Baekhyun tidak merasakan perbedaan? Dia tidak pernah bercinta sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak tahu. Tetapi dari yang dia dengar, saat pertama adalah saat yang menyakitkan. Dan sakit itu akan terasa hingga beberapa saat.

Tetapi saat ini dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada perbedaan di tubuhnya, tidak ada rasa nyeri di _hole_nya. Baekhyun ragu. Apakah semalam dia benar-benar tidur dengan Alex?

Batinnya berharap bahwa kejadian itu tidak benar-benar terjadi, mungkin saja mereka hanya tertidur bersama dan tidak berbuat terlalu jauh bukan? Tetapi, sikap Alex tadi begitu mesra dan sensual, menyiratkan kalau mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Air mata menetes di mata Baekhyun, air mata bingung dan frustrasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan tangan gemetar. Dia akan menanyakannya langsung kepada Alex, mungkin saja – tidak seperti dirinya – namja itu ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

.

"Aku baru tahu ada orang yang bisa mabuk hanya dengan meminum segelas anggur." Chanyeol sudah tampil elegan dan tampan, dengan rambut basahnya yang disisir ke belakang. Mungkin dia mandi di kamar mandi lain. Dia menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas ke depan Baekhyun, "Minumlah mungkin ini akan menghilangkan rasa pusingmu."

Baekhyun, yang memakai kembali pakaiannya semalam meraih cangkir kopi itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Suasana sangat canggung baginya meskipun Alex tampak bersikap santai kepadanya. Dia merasa sangat murahan saat ini.

"Apakah semalam kita melakukan itu?" Suara Baekhyun lirih dan ragu, Membuat Chanyeol yang sedang menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh, menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak ingat." Chanyeol sejenak merasa kasihan kepada Baekhyun, namja mungil itu begitu pucat dan seperti Chanyeol duga merasa tidak suka dengan kejutan di pagi hari ini.

"Tapi kemungkinan besar kita melakukannya." Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol tidak bisa mundur, dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini untuk memiliki Baekhyun.

"Tetapi saya tidak merasa sakit" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ketika suaranya hilang di tenggorokan, "Mungkin saja kita tidak melakukannya."

"Tolong jangan gunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' ketika kita bercakap-cakap. Mengingat apa yang mungkin terjadi semalam, penggunaan kata itu sudah terlalu formal untuk kita berdua." Chanyeol membawa cangkir kopinya dan meletakkannya di meja di depan Baekhyun.

Dia lalu menyusul duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, menatap namja mungil itu dengan mata elangnya yang tajam, "Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan namja tak berpengalaman sebelumnya Baek, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan kepadamu." Chanyeol tidak bohong, dia selalu memilih patner yang sudah berpengalaman, yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya tanpa perasaan dan tanpa ikatan.

"Kalau begitu? Apakah kita sudah bercinta?" wajah Baekhyun tampak pucat pasi.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak bisa memastikannya untukmu sayang, sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk semalam dan tidak ingat semuanya, sama sepertimu." Itu bohong, Chanyeol ingat semuanya, setiap detiknya. "Kurasa kita harus membicarakan hubungan kita ke depannya."

"Hubungan kita ke depannya?"

"Ya. Mengingat kemungkinan aku sudah menodaimu. Aku akan bertanggungjawab. Kita bisa membicarakan tentang pernikahan."

"Pernikahan?!" Baekhyun merasakan dirinya bagai burung beo, hanya bisa menirukan kalimat-kalimat Alex. Apakah atasannya ini sedang bercanda? Membicarakan pernikahan dengan begitu mudahnya? Pernikahan adalah hal yang penting dan sakral bagi Baekhyun. Dan itu membuatnya langsung menolak. "Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu begitu saja"

"Kau mungkin saja sudah mengandung anakku." Gumam Chanyeol tenang, "Aku tau kau mempunyai rahim sama seperti yeoja. Tidak terpikirkan olehmu kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Bagaimana Alex tau? Dan mengandung anak Alex? Tetapi bukankah itu terjadi kalau mereka benar-benar berhubungan intim semalam?

"Aku akan menemui dokter."

"Dan mengatakan apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Bahwa kau seorang namja yang mempunyai rahim dan tidak ingat sudah bercinta atau belum? "

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia akan mati karena malu sebelum melakukannya. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin terasa, antara bingung dan frustrasi, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol melihatnya dan mendorong cangkir kopi Baekhyun mendekat "Minum kopimu. Percayalah itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik." gumamnya lembut sembari menyesap kopinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menurutinya. Menyesap kopi itu dan merasakan rasa pahit yang kental memenuhi rongga mulutnya, mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, yang perlu kau tahu aku bersedia bertanggung jawab" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, mencoba berkompromi karena kasihan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang semakin pucat, "Mungkin kita bisa bertunangan dulu sampai ada kepastian apa tindakan kita selanjutnya."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Pertunangan tidak akan merugikanmu. Kita tidak akan mengumumkannya. Hanya antara aku dan kau dan mungkin beberapa orang terdekat kita. Kita bisa membatalkannya kapan saja kalau ternyata tidak ada kesepakatan di antara kita." Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menawarkan pertunangan yang longgar. Seharusnya dia langsung menikahi Baekhyun, memastikan bahwa namja mungil itu tidak bisa lari darinya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa tergesa-gesa. Karena ketergesa-gesaan hanya akan membuat Baekhyun semakin menjaga jarak kepadanya. Dia harus membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengannya, sebelum kemudian, namja itu akan menyerahkan diri kepadanya secara sukarela.

Baekhyun terdiam meresapi kata-kata Alex. Namja tinggi ini pasti sangat jago bernegosiasi, karena dia bisa merangkai kata- katanya dengan begitu membujuk. Baekhyun merasa dirinya terbujuk.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Kau harus menerimanya, Baek." Chanyeol setengah memaksa, tidak mau memberi kesempatan Baekhyun berpaling lalu lepas darinya, "Kau akan bertunangan denganku dan kita akan membicarakan pernikahan." Dengan tegas Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak terbantahkan, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali." Gumamnya tegas, lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali. Membawa sebuah kotak yang jika Baekhyun tak salah duga berisi sebuah cincin. Wajah Baekhyun langsung memucat begitu memahami keseriusan dari pihak Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar sajangnim"

"Jangan menolak." Alex tersenyum, "Dan panggil aku dengan namaku, panggil aku Alex." _Meskipun aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau bisa memanggil namaku yang sebenarnya dengan bibir lembutmu, namaku yang sebenarnya_. Chanyeol meringis ketika suara hatinya seakan menohoknya. Nanti akan tiba saatnya Baekhyun akan memanggil namanya yang seungguhnya, sekarang dia harus cukup puas dipanggil dengan nama Alex, tanpa embel-embel 'Sajangnim' di dalamnya. "Aku ingin memakaikan cincin ini di jarimu, tanda kesepakatan pertunangan pribadi kita."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja. Oh Astaga, kau juga tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja."

"Aku dan kau bisa." Suara Chanyeol begitu tenang meskipun jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika meraih jemari Baekhyun yang bahkan seperti yeoja, dan memakaikan cincin yang indah itu di jari Baekhyun, "Lihat, pas sekali di jemarimu. Nah, sekarang kita sudah bertunangan."

Baekhyun menatap jemarinya yang sudah dilingkari cincin itu dan merasakan serangan panik melandanya, membuatnya kebingungan.

.

Ketika Chanyeol mengantarkannya pulang, Baekhyun meminta namja itu menurunkannya di ujung jalan. Dia tidak siap menghadapi pertanyaan Nyonya Jung nanti ketika melihat dia diantarkan namja lain, atasannya, dalam keadaan dia tidak pulang semalaman. Ia tidak pernah menginap di rumah siapapun sebelumnya, apalagi menginap tanpa pamit. Nyonya Jung pasti menunggunya dengan panik dan mencemaskannya semalaman.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di ujung jalan, dia menatap Baekhyun lembut, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin diantar sampai ke rumah?"

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan sendiri kepada ibu asramaku."

"Kau tinggal di asrama?" Chanyeol tentu saja bersandiwara, dia hanya harus menanyakan itu, kalau tidak akan terlihat aneh bagi Baekhyun, "Di mana keluargamu?"

Sejenak suasana hening. Keheningan yang pahit bagi Baekhyun, tetapi meresap ke dalam benak Chanyeol, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Tidak ada. Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini." Baekhyun menjawab pelan, lalu membuka pintu keluar, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang." gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu dan melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun melangkah menjauh sampai menghilang di tikungan.

.

Syukurlah Nyonya Jung bisa mengerti penjelasannya. Baekhyun tidak terbiasa berbohong sebelumnya sehingga kebohongannya pasti terlihat jelas di matanya yang panik. Tetapi rupanya Nyonya Jung tidak menyadarinya, yeoja paruh baya itu rupanya sudah cukup senang karena Baekhyun sudah pulang dengan selamat.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Hari ini hari minggu dan sudah pukul tiga siang. Perjalanan dari rumah Alex ke asramanya cukup jauh dan harus menembus kemacetan. Biasanya di hari minggu Baekhyun akan menemani Nyonya Jung berbelanja untuk keperluan makan malam anak-anak asrama. Tetapi dengan berat hati dia tidak ikut hari ini dan membiarkan Nyonya Jung ditemani oleh anak asrama yang lainnya.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan mata nyalang menatap langit-langit. Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa berubah secepat ini? Semalam bahkan dia masih yakin bahwa dia dan Kris akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun berencana menjawab 'ya' kepada Kris seusai pesta. Tetapi kenyataan kemudian berkata lain. Kris ternyata namja yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu dengan pergaulan yang begitu bebas, yang tidak bisa diterima Baekhyun.

Tetapi dia sendiri juga melakukannya bersama Alex - meskipun dia belum yakin, dan mereka dalam kondisi mabuk- tetap saja itu tidak bisa dibenarkan. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes lagi, air mata kebingungan, dan tak tahu harus mengungkapkannya kepada siapa.

.

Ponselnya berdering terus menerus, membuatnya terbangun. Baekhyun rupanya sudah tertidur pulas tanpa sadar ketika menangis di kamarnya tadi. Dengan mata perih dia melihat ke arah ponselnya yang masih berkedip dengan nada dering yang berbunyi makin nyaring, seolah tidak mau menyerah sebelum Baekhyun mengangkatnya.

Baekhyun menggapai dan meraih ponsel itu. Nama 'Kris' tertera di sana. Seketika membuat jantungnya berdenyut, sakit. Dipegangnya ponsel itu tanpa niat mengangkatnya. Lama HP itu berdering seolah Kris tidak mau menyerah di seberang sana. Sampai kemudian deringannya mati, membuat Baekhyun menghela napasnya lega.

Tetapi kemudian ponselnya berbunyi pelan, sebagai tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Baekhyun mengintipnya. Dari Kris. Dibacanya pesannya. – _Aku akan tiba di Asrama sebentar lagi. Kita harus bicara langsung_ –

Baekhyun mendesah, dia sungguh-sungguh tidak siap bertemu Kris sekarang ini. Tetapi Kris sungguh memaksa, dan Baekhyun tahu Kris sangat gigih, Kris tidak akan menyerah sebelum Baekhyun menemuinya.

.

Kris benar-benar datang sore itu, tampak sangat tampan dengan sweater hijau tuanya dan celana hitam yang membungkus ketat kaki panjangnya. Tetapi Elena tidak bisa merasa tertarik lagi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." gumamnya pelan, berusaha tenang.

Kris di sisi lain menatap Baekyhyun dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan. "Aku minta maaf, Baek. Aku tahu mungkin kau merasa jijik dan muak kepadaku. Di awal malam aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku dan mengatakan mencintaimu, tetapi kemudian kau menemukanku sedang berbuat mesum dengan namja lain." Kris mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, aku juga jijik dan muak kepada diriku sendiri."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Tidak bergeming, bahkan melihat Kris tampak begitu menyesal dan frustasi tidak membuat rasa ibanya muncul, entah kenapa. Dia seperti sudah mati rasa kepada namja ini.

"Aku ingin kau mempertimbangkanku kembali, kemarin aku khilaf dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Tao memang namja gampangan yang suka merayu namja manapun yang dia mau. Entah kenapa malam itu aku menjadi targetnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak, mungkin karena aku sedikit mabuk. Mungkin juga karena hal lainnya, entahlah Baek, yang pasti aku tidak pernah sengaja berniat mengkhianatimu. Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa itu hanya kekhilafan dan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Bagaimana dia bisa yakin bahwa Kris tidak akan melakukannya lagi? Beberapa saat kemudian lelaki itu mengatakan mencintainya, tetapi beberapa saat yang lain dia mencumbu namja lain. Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima Kris lagi, dengan alasan apapun. Perasaan apapun yang pernah ada di dalam hatinya kepada Kris sekarang sudah mati.

"Maafkan aku, Kris." Ia menatap Kris dengan sedih, "Aku sungguh tidak bisa."

"Bahkan kalau aku berlutut di kakimu dan memohon satu kesempatan lagi?" Kris menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Jangan lakukan, itu tidak akan berhasil." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Perasaanku sudah mati."

"Alex?" Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Apakah karena Alex sajangnim?

Baekhyun terperanjat, tak menduga akan menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dari Kris, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sajangnim." Suara Kris menjadi tajam. "Aku kemari semalam, dan menungguimu sampai pagi di mobil, di depan asrama, tetapi kau tidak pulang. Apakah kau bermalam dengannya, Baek? Apakah dia berhasil merayumu dan membuatmu tidak bisa menerimaku lagi?"

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Aku tahu ada yang aneh dari ini semua. Tao, sahabat sajangnim yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melirikku, meski dia terkenal dengan reputasinya mempermainkan namja, tetapi tiba-tiba dia merayuku dengan panasnya di pesta sajangnim. Dan kebetulan juga kau dan sajangnim yang menemukan kami. Lalu kau tiba-tiba bermalam dengan sajangnim." Kris tiba-tiba mendekat, lalu mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya, "Dan kau mengenakan cincin ini! Apakah ini dari sajangnim, Baek?"

"Lepaskan! Appo!" Baekhyun meringis, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Kris di tangannya, Cengkeraman itu begitu kuat sehingga membuatnya nyeri. Tetapi Kris rupanya terlalu terbawa emosinya.

"Lepaskan dia." Suara yang tegas dan berwibawa itu membuat Kris tersadar dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Mereka menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Nyonya Jung berdiri di sana, perempuan itu rupanya sudah pulang dari berbelanja.

"Saya harap anda bersikap sopan ketika bertamu di asrama ini. Kalau tidak anda tidak diterima di sini." Nyonya Jung melewati Kris yang masih tertegun, lalu menghela tubuh Baekhyun ke pintu, "Ayo masuk." Nyonya Jung membawa Baekhyun masuk dan menutup pintunya dari dalam, meninggalkan Kris sendirian di luar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Nyonya Jung terdengar di belakangnya. Baekhyun bahkan hampir lupa kalau sang ibu asrama masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Nyonya Jung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh pengertian, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun berdiri diam dan memegang tangannya yang sakit, pegangan kasar Kris tadi telah membuat kulitnya sedikit memar. Baekhyun menggosoknya untuk menghilangkan rasa nyerinya. Pandangannya tersapu kepada cincin berlian indah di jari manisnya, yang tadi dipasangkan Alex dengan mantap di sana. Kris mungkin terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga menghubungkan semuanya dalam pikiran negatifnya dan bahkan mengkambinghitamkan Alex sebagai dalang atas semuanya. Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin Alex yang menyuruh Tao merayu Kris? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali untuk Alex.

Baekhyun menatap ke halaman dengan cemas. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di depannya dengan mantap. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke ruangannya, melepas cincin itu dari jemarinya, dan meletakkannya di meja, di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini, sajangnim."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Ada ketegasan yang dalam di balik sikap rapuh Baekhyun. Ketegasan yang sama yang dirasakan Chanyeol bertahun lalu ketika namja mungil ini mengusirnya dengan kasar dari rumahnya, mengetuk nuraninya sampai terasa sakit. Dia tidak boleh gegabah menghadapi Baekhyun, kalau dia gegabah, namja ini akan lari.

"Panggil aku Alex." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, "Aku pikir kita kemarin sudah mencapai kesepakatan, Baek." gumam Chanyeol tenang. Menolak untuk menatap cincin yang diletakkan Baekhyun di depannya, dan memundurkan tubuhnya, bersandar di kursinya.

"Kemarin aku masih bingung." Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan berusaha melindungi dirinya. "Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman dan kupikir semua ini adalah kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan ini karena sebuah kecelakaan semalam. Tidak. Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Kenapa pula kau bisa?" Baekhyun setengah menjerit, setengah frustasi dengan ketenangan datar yang ditampakkan Alex. Apakah bagi namja ini, masalah ini serupa dengan masalah bisnis yang harus diselesaikan dengan sikap datar dan tanpa perasaan?

"Ini pertunangan yang akan mengarah kepada pernikahan. Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral dan serius, tidak bisa dilakukan begitu saja, mungkin kau bisa melakukannya, tetapi aku tidak."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak serius dalam mengajukan pertunangan dan pernikahan ini." Dengan elegan Chanyeol berdiri, mengitari meja dan bersandar di sana, "Aku sungguh serius, dan aku bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan yang mungkin kulakukan padamu malam itu."

"Tetapi kita tidak saling mencintai."

"Pernikahan yang didasarkan oleh cinta yang terlalu menggebu-gebu biasanya adalah pernikahan yang paling cepat berakhir." Chanyeol tersenyum dingin, "Percayalah, aku cukup berpengalaman dengan teman-temanku. Mereka menikah karena cinta, karena tergila-gila satu sama lain. Seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ketika cinta itu pudar, mereka tidak punya apa-apa lagi." Mata Chanyeol semakin menggelap. "Pernikahan yang ideal adalah pernikahan yang dilakukan atas dasar saling pengertian, kesepakatan, saling menghormati dan… ketertarikan seksual yang dalam."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengar kalimat terakhirku tadi." Senyum Chanyeol berubah dalam dan sensual, "Mengenai ketertarikan sensual aku tidak bisa membantahnya"

Chanyeol menyingkap jasnya, dan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang menegang di balik celananya, "Ini selalu bergairah setiap aku bersamamu."

"Kau sungguh menjijikkan!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi, frustasi karena sikap Alex telah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya, gelenyar panas yang mengalir pelan tapi pasti. Dia memundurkan langkahnya dan berusaha pergi dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin.

Tetapi Chanyeol bergerak cepat, menarik lengannya dan memeluknya erat. Mendekapnya dengan kencang seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Baekhyun meronta tetapi Chanyeol lebih kuat.

Ketika Baekhyun tidak berhenti meronta, Chanyeol menarik punggung Baekhyun ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya, tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung melumatnya. Dan langkahnya berhasil karena rontaan Baekhyun melemah. Ciuman Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun lemah dan tak berdaya. Lalu melepaskan bibirnya, tetapi belum melepaskan pelukannya. Napasnya terasa panas dan terengah di bibir Baekhyun, dahi mereka saling menempel, dan mereka begitu dekat sampai Baekhyun merasa terperangkap dalam tatapan Alex yang begitu tajam.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol berbisik lembut mencoba menenangkan,

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berkedip dan merasa ragu. dia menatap namja itu dengan bingung. Tadi Alex tampak begitu sensual dan mengancam, menciumnya tanpa permisi. Sekarang namja ini berubah menjadi begitu lembut dan menyentuh hati.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku dulu." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu ketika kejantanannya yang keras menyentuh milik Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menuduh. "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan melepasmu kalau kau berjanji tidak akan pergi sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Kuharap kau mengerti dan bisa memahami."

Baekhyun masih menatap Alex dengan waspada, tetapi kemudian menemukan kesungguhan di mata namja itu. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengangguk. Dengan lembut Chanyeol lalu melepaskannya dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah sofa.

'Duduklah."

Baekhyun duduk dan Chanyeol menyusul duduk di depannya. Menatapnya dengan lembut. "Dari semua alasan yang kupaparkan nanti, aku pikir kita pasangan yang cocok, Baek. Aku akan sangat senang memiliki pasangan hidup sepertimu, yang kau tahu sendiri… sangat menggugah gairahku." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum meminta maaf, "Dan aku pikir aku tidak terlalu buruk untuk seleramu."

_Terlalu tampan. Terlalu sempurna. Terlalu segalanya hingga terasa menakutkan_. Baekhyun membatin.

"Aku merasa bertanggungjawab ketika menidurimu malam itu. Memang itu perbuatan yang sama-sama tidak kita sadari. Dan aku merasa berdosa kepada kakakku kalau sampai aku tidak bertanggungjawab dan menikahimu."

"Merasa berdosa kepada kakakmu?"

"Ya. Kau ingat Park Yoora? HR Manager di perusahaan ini?" Baekhyun sudah tentu ingat. Dia tidak akan melupakan yeoja cantik dan berwibawa yang memberikan kesan luar biasa kepadanya itu. Jadi yeoja itu adalah kakak Alex? Pantas, mereka berdua sama-sama menyimpan keanggunan yang misterius di balik kulit keemasan dan rambut gelap yang eksotis.. Tetapi apa hubungan Yoora dengan semua ini?

"Yoora Noona pernah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya saat remaja. Hubungan mereka berjalan terlalu jauh sampai Noona hamil. Tetapi kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Dia hancur, berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri dan kehilangan semangat. Untung kami bisa membangkitkannya lagi hingga dia menjadi yeoja tegar seperti sekarang. Mengingat kau mempunyai rahim seperti yeoja, aku tidak mau menyakitimu jika kau benar-benar hamil."

Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Menikahlah denganku, Baek. Aku yakin ini semua akan berakhir baik."

.

"Hebat. Kau menjadikan aku yeoja yang pernah ditipu kekasihku di masa remaja lalu menggugurkan kandungan dan mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali?" Yoora berkacak pinggang di depan Chanyeol, "Hebat, Yeol. Dan setelah ini , Baekhyun akan memandangku dengan tatapan iba sembunyi- sembunyi."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kemarahan kakaknya, lalu menatap Yoora lembut sambil tersenyum, kakaknya itu tidak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama padanya kalau dia menatapnya seperti itu. "Maafkan aku, Noona, harus mengarang cerita bohong seperti itu. Tetapi aku kehabisan ide. Dan hanya itu yang terpikirkan. Aku tahu Baekhyun mempunyai rasa empati yang besar, dan dia akan menerimaku kalau hal itu aku lakukan demi kakakku. Seorang yang mempunyai rahim sepertinya."

"Kau memang hebat dalam berbohong dalam waktu sempit." Yoora menyipitkan matanya, masih belum memaafkan adiknya karena mengarang cerita tentang dirinya untuk melelehkan hati Baekhyun, "Dan aku duga kau berhasil?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Dia menerima cincin itu lagi dan mempertimbangkan lamaran pernikahanku."

Yoora menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan obsesi adiknya terhadap Baekhyun. "Aku tak bisa menahan kemauanmu. Aku harap kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri nanti." Yoora menatap Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, "Malam itu kau tidak menyentuhnya bukan?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol bergumam tak jelas, "Aku hanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar aku telah merusaknya."

"Oke. Sepertinya tujuanmu tercapai. Kau akan memilikinya, bahkan mungkin menikahinya. Tetapi semua ini didasarkan oleh kebohongan, sadarkah kau? Apakah kau tidak takut kalau nanti semua kebohongan itu terungkap? Kalau nanti dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol terdiam, lama. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Suaranya pelan, ditelan oleh kepahitan, "Yang terjadi, biarkan terjadi…"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haiiii aku balik lagi. Gimana chapter kali ini? Mengecewakan ga ternyata chanbaek ga nc-an?xD tapi semuanya udah kejawabkan disini. Chanyeolnya cuman mau ngejebak Baekhyun ahay.**

**Oh ya, aku mau minta saran sama kalian. Ntar ada penganggu hubungan chanbaek. Aku bingung castnya mau siapa. Kyungsoo sama Luhan udh kepake jadi pasangannya sehun jongin jadi yah aku bingung;( sebenernya aku mau pake cast cewe, tp pas aku pikir2 lagi, di chapter sebelumnya aku udah nyebutin kan kalo chanyeol itu gay bukan bisex. um jadi gimana ya? Ada yang punya saran mau castnya siapa? tapi cowo ya jangan cewe?**

**Atau, mau castnya cewe aja? Kalo banyak yang milih castnya cewe, aku usahain bisa mengubah sedikit cerita agar nyambung hehehehehe.**

**Jadiiiii tulis saran kalian di kotak review, okay?**

**See you!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

Perputaran dunia sungguh tidak dapat diduga. Begitupun perjalanan hidup manusia. Baekhyun melirik cincin di jari manisnya. Dia datang ke perusahaan ini karena sebuah panggilan keberuntungan yang datang tak diduga. Dan hanya karena satu kejadian di malam pesta itu, tiba-tiba dia menjadi tunangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Siapa yang bisa mengira? Bahkan di dalam imajinasinya yang paling liarpun dia tidak pernah menduganya.

_Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat… terlalu tiba-tiba_. Baekhyun membatin dalam hati, dan tanpa sadar mengernyitkan dahinya. Yang dia ketahui tentang Alex hanyalah info dari majalah bisnis yang dibacanya ketika mencari tahu tentang perusahaan yang memanggilnya untuk interview itu, dan beberapa info dari Sunhwa, yang sekarang sudah mengambil cuti hamilnya. Sunhwa akan sangat terkejut kalau saja dia ada di kantor untuk menyaksikan semua drama ini. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Alex adalah pendiri perusahaan yang jenius, dan mempunyai kakak dengan masa lalu yang sungguh menimbulkan empati. Meskipun sekarang Yoora sudah menjadi yeoja yang tegar.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa salah satu alasan utama Baekhyun menerima pertunangan ini adalah karena empatinya kepada Yoora, dan kekagumannya akan rasa bertanggungjawab Alex karena begitu memikirkan kesedihan yang pernah dialami Yoora. Alex pasti sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Baekhyun tidak pernah punya saudara kandung, dia anak tunggal, yang pada akhirnya harus berakhir sebatang kara. Karena tragedi itu... Tragedi yang sudah dilupakannya dan dikuburkannya dalam-dalam. Karena setiap dia mengingatnya akan muncul rasa marah terpendam, membuatnya ingin berteriak atas ketidakadilan kehidupan. Ingatan tentang kemarahan itu menjadi samar-samar seiring berjalannya waktu. Baekhyun belajar menyimpan jauh-jauh. Tidak sepenuhnya melupakan. Tidak sepenuhnya memaafkan.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata ketika mobil hitam yang elegan itu meluncur dengan mulus dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Alex sendiri yang menyetir mobilnya, dengan sopan, dia turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang di sebelahnya untuk Baekhyun,

"Maafkan aku, aku sedikit tertahan di lobi tadi. Aku harap kau tidak menunggu lama."

"Tidak. Aku baru beberapa menit di sini." Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke mobil.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di benak Baekhyun, bahwa dia bahkan tidak tahu nama asli namja tinggi ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita melanjutkan semua ini, kalau kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sama sekali?" tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Chanyeol melirik sedikit ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Masih banyak waktu, dan dengan senang hati aku akan membuka diri sehingga kau bisa lebih dalam mengenalku." Suaranya merendah lembut, "Dan aku harap kau juga membiarkanku mengenalmu lebih dalam."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Kenapa kata-kata Alex yang biasa saja bisa terdengar begitu sensual di telinganya? Apakah itu memang nyata atau dia selalu berkonotasi mesum sejak kejadian malam itu? Dengan tak kentara Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi kepada sesuatu yang logis.

"Siapa nama aslimu? Aku tau Alex bukan nama aslimu."

Chanyeol mengerem dengan mendadak. Hampir membuat ban mobil berdecit dan tubuh Baekhyun terdorong ke depan, untunglah mereka sedang berada di jalanan yang sepi. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Alex dan menatap bingung. Namja itu tampak kaget, karena pertanyaannya, ataukah karena sesuatu di jalan?

Tetapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menguasai diri, dia menatap Baekhyun dan meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, tadi ada kucing menyeberang." gumamnya cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah jalan.

_Apakah hanya perasaannya saja atau Alex sedang mencengkeram kemudinya erat-erat?_

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan dan akhirnya tersenyum, "Kucing memang sering menyeberang tiba-tiba, kadang kita baru melihat ketika mereka sudah di seberang mata, membuat kita kaget setengah mati."

"Yah. Dan aku memang kaget setengah mati." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, "Tadi kau bertanya apa?"

"Nama aslimu?"

"Oh. Kau tidak tahu ya, padahal kau sudah beberapa lama bekerja sebagai bawahanku. Keterlaluan." Chanyeol pura- pura mencela, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya dia tahu. Dialah yang mengusahakan agar Baekhyun tidak tahu nama lengkapnya. Kalau Baekhyun tidak bereaksi apapun atas nama lengkapnya, berarti Chanyeol bisa melangkah ke rencana ke depannya dengan aman. Karena bagaimanapun, kalau mereka menikah nanti, Baekhyun harus tahu nama lengkapnya. Dia menghela napas sekali lagi, seakan hendak melepas sumbu granat, "Nama asliku tidak istimewa, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mencoba tenang meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya dia ketakutan setengah mati, karena takut akan membuat Baekhyun langsung teringat kepada siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan sekarang setelah melepaskan nama itu. Rasanya seperti menanti sesuatu yang akan meledak, membuatnya berdebar.

Tetapi apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Baekhyun memang sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, lalu namja mungil itu mengangkat bahunya.

Rasa lega luar biasa ketika menyadari Baekhyun tidak menghubungkannya dengan pemuda yang telah membunuh ayahnya bertahun lalu. Tentu saja penampilan Chanyeol yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda. Chanyeol yang dulu kurus karena memakai obat dan minuman keras, perokok berat, ugal- ugalan dengan tindik telinga dan rambut yang di cat kuning menyala. Secara fisik sangat sulit menghubungkan dirinya yang sekarang dengan pemuda tak bertanggung jawab di masa lalu itu, tetapi Chanyeol memutuskan mengambil resiko sekali lagi, untuk melihat reaksi Baekhyun, dengan hati-hati dia berucap, "Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol kalau kau mau, keluargaku memanggilku begitu."

"Tidak." Jawaban Baekhyun begitu cepat, hanya sepersekian detik dari Chanyeol, "Aku tidak mau. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan 'Alex' saja jika kau tidak keberatan."

_Tubuh Baekhyun begitu tegang_. Chanyeol membatin, lalu menarik napas dengan pedih, Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas nama namja yang membunuh ayahnya. Dan menilik dari sikapnya yang menolak memanggil siapapun dengan nama 'Chanyeol', Baekhyun jelas masih menyimpan kebencian kepada namja yang membunuh ayahnya. Chanyeol harus bisa membuat Baekhyun melupakan 'Chanyeol pembunuh ayahnya' dan terbiasa mengasosiasikan nama 'Chanyeol' dengan namja baik yang akan menjadi suaminya.

"Aku keberatan." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, dan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke jalan. Baekhyun harus belajar memanggilnya dengan nama 'Chanyeol'.

"Sudah kubilang, keluargaku selalu memanggilku dengan nama 'Chanyeol'" dan kau akan menjadi keluargaku yg terdekat."

"Tapi akuㅡ"

"Cobalah, Baek." _Panggil namaku_. Chanyeol menahan erangan dalam hati. Ah, betapa inginnya dia mendengarnya, betapa inginnya dia mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh suara merdu dari bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dan sejenak Chanyeol merasakan bahwa Baekhyun ingin membantah, tetapi kemudian namja mungil itu memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Chanyeol." Nama itu akhirnya terucapkan dari bibir Baekhyun, dengan enggan, pendek, dan sederhana. Tetapi terdengar luar biasa di telinga Chanyeol, bagaikan alunan merdu menghembus telinganya. Mimpinya. Mimpinya selama ini telah terwujud. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sekejap, berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya.

.

Tao sedang berjalan santai menelusuri butik itu ketika sebuah tangan keras mencengkeram lengannya, dia setengah memekik dan menatap marah kepada pencengkeram lengannya, Kris yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Lepaskan aku, kau kasar sekali." Tao tersenyum berusaha tampak tenang.

Kris lama menatap Tao dengan tajam, lalu akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Ini akan memar. Apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku dan tiba-tiba bertingkah sekasar ini?" Tatapannya berubah menggoda, "Apakah kau ingin melanjutkan yang tertunda waktu itu?"

Kris mendengus kesal, "Hentikan Tao, aku tahu pasti kau tidak tertarik kepadaku. Dulu aku mengejarmu dan kau menolakku mentah-mentah." Tatapannya berubah tajam lagi, mengintimidasi, "Kenapa malam itu kau merayuku?"

Tao mengerling dan tersenyum, "Mungkin karena aku sedang ingin berubah pikiran." Dia sengaja mengedipkan matanya menjengkelkan, "Kenapa? Apakah kau tidak tersanjung dirayu olehku?"

Kris menyipitkan matanya, "Aku mencium bau busuk. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sini, dan aku menjadi korbannya, tapi ingat, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku akan mencari tahu."

"Mencari tahu apa? Kau aneh." Tao tertawa, "Mungkin kau sedang patah hati, jadi sibuk berhalusinasi."

"Patah hati? Apa maksudmu?" suara Kris menajam,

"Wah, kukira kau sudah tahu." Tao mengedipkan matanya lagi, "Namja yang kau kejar itu, si mungil yang sederhana, dia akan menikah dengan Alex." Tao tersenyum, menikmati rona pucat yang langsung menguasai wajah Kris, membuat namja itu tertegun. Dia mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku sibuk. Lain kali kalau mau membuang waktuku, tolong lakukan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting." Ditinggalkannya Kris yang masih membatu di sana.

.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu umma? Dia pasti akan langsung pulang dari Spanyol dengan bahagia mendengar kabar penikahanmu." Yoora mengingatkan. Ibunya memang baru berkunjung ke Spanyol untuk melihat bisnis butiknya disana.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dia pulang. Baekhyun mungkin mengingatnya. Ketika ayahnya meninggal. Appa dan umma datang ke rumah mereka dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan uang santunan, Baekhyun dan ibunya menolak mentah-mentah. Bersikeras supaya semua dijalankan di jalur hukum. Baekhyun apa yang dilakukan appa kemudian sehingga semua berhenti."

"Jadi kau akan melarang umma selamanya bertemu menantunya? Itu rencanamu?" Yoora mengernyit, "Itu sama saja mencegah matahari terbit, suatu saat kau akan ketahuan."

"Tetapi tidak sekarang. Tidak sampai aku sudah benar- benar berhasil memiliki Baekhyun." Chanyeol bergerak ke bar, dan menuangkan brendi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak dihiraukannya dengusan sinis Yoora.

"Kau sepertinya menjadi sangat terobsesi kepadanya. Dulu kau terobsesi mencukupi semua kebutuhannya, memastikan dia bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, sekarang di saat itu semua tercapai, kau terobsesi untuk memilikinya." Yoora ikut menuangkan brendi dan meminumnya lalu mengernyit, "Mungkin kau harus menemui psikiater."

"Psikiater hanya akan menemukan satu kesimpulan." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul sambil menatap Yoora, membuat kakaknya itu mengernyit bingung,

"Kesimpulan apa?"

"Bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta." Yoora tertegun, benar-benar tertegun.

"Kau benar- benar jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun? Maksudku, semua ini bukan karena obsesi dan rasa bersalah?"

"Itu juga. Awalnya karena rasa bersalah, tetapi lambat laun, mengamatinya dalam diam, memperhatikannya, dan tanpa sadar, mencintainya. Karena itulah aku ingin memilikinya, dan tidak rela membiarkannya dimiliki orang lain."

"Kau mempertaruhkan hatimu, Yeol." Yoora mengernyit, "Dia akan membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping kalau dia tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu."

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba." Chanyeol mengernyit, mencoba menghilangkan apa yang sudah pasti akan terjadi di depannya nanti. Kalaupun itu terjadi nanti, semoga cintanya kepada Baekhyun cukup untuk mempertahankan namja itu.

Yoora menatap sedih adiknya, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan nada suaranya berubah khawatir. "Apakah kau sudah membereskan Rachel?"

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Dia akan sangat marah ketika tahu kau akhirnya bersatu dengan Baekhyun-mu."

Chanyeol mendesah. Dia lupa sama sekali tentang yeoja itu, karena terlalu fokus pada Baekhyun. Yoo Raehyun, atau biasa dipanggil Rachel adalah 'partner seks'nya. Hubungan mereka bebas dan tanpa komitmen, mereka saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Rachel sangat terobsesi pada Chanyeol. Sehingga suka rela menyerahkan diri kepada Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas menyukai namja, Chanyeol yang ditawarkan tentu menerima dengan senang hati, kebetulan dia sedang bosan dengan namja-namja mainannya.

Tetapi motif utama Chanyeol adalah mencari pelarian ketika dia sangat menginginkan Baekhyun, melihatnya dari kejauhan tetapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Yoora hanya tahu kalau Chanyeol berkencan dengan Rachel, dia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar menggunakan Rachel, bahkan pada saat bercintapun, Chanyeol melakukannya dalam kegelapan, dan memanggil Rachel, dengan nama , Rachel bertanya mengapa, tetapi Chanyeol menyuruhnya diam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Sejak itu Rachel tidak pernah bertanya lagi, meskipun Chanyeol selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baekhyun ketika bercinta.

Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol merasakan kehampaan, bahwa dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri dengan memakai Rachel sebagai pengganti Baekhyun. Baekhyun namja dan Rachel yeoja, tetapi mereka sama-sama cantik. Ya, Chanyeol tahu itu. Chanyeol tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia tidak bisa kalau bukan Baekhyun. Maka ditinggalkannya Rachel. Mengakhiri hubungan tanpa komitmen mereka baik-baik.

"Aku harap dia akan terus berada di luar negeri. Setidaknya sampai aku berhasil membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pernikahan."

"Kau tidak seberuntung itu. Aku dengar dia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Kau harus menjauhkan Baekhyun darinya. Rachel sangat terobsesi padamu, dia selalu menganggap kau senang menerimanya dan bisa didatanginya kapan saja. Kalau dia sampai tahu kau sudah terikat, mungkin dia akan tergelitik untuk mengganggu."

Dan seperti memilih waktu yang tepat, ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Tao di layar. "Ada apa?."

Di seberang telepon Tao menjelaskan perihal insidennya dengan Kris di butik barusan. Membuat Chanyeol menghela napas sekali lagi. Setelah telepon ditutup, dia menatap Yoora penuh tekad.

"Pernikahan ini harus segera dilaksanakan."

.

Dan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan dengan segera, Chanyeol membutuhkan bantuan Sehun. Dia mendatangi Sehun di kantornya,

"Apa? Pernikahan?" Sehun sangat terkejut. Apalagi dia tidak pernah mendengar Chanyeol dekat dengan siapapun sebelumnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh dalam jebakan seseorang."

Chanyeil terkekeh, "Bisa dibilang aku yang menjebak calonku." Ditatapnya Sehun serius, tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak akan banyak bertanya kalau tidak dijelaskan, "Aku butuh bantuanmu agar pelaksanaannya berjalan sempurna."

"Aku bisa mengurusnya. Kau bisa tinggal di hotelku di sana. Dan untuk pernikahan kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini. Dia yang dulu mengurus pernikahanku dengan Luhan. Semoga dia bisa membantumu." Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama ke tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih Sehun, kau tak tahu betapa berartinya ini untukku."

Sehun mengamati Chanyeol dengan tenang, dan menganalisa. Ini hampir sama seperti Jongin yang tergesa-gesa menikahi Kyungsoo dulu. Tetapi Chanyeol tampaknya lebih terdesak dan panik. Seperti memegang bom yang akan meledak dalam hitungan waktu tertentu. "Calon pengantin yang katamu kau jebak ini, apakah kau mencintainya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut membayangkan Baekhyun, "Ya. Tentu saja, kalau tidak untuk apa aku repot-repot menjebaknya ke dalam pernikahan ini."

"Dan mengingat kau sampai perlu menjebaknya, berarti dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

"Mungkin saat ini tidak, tetapi aku akan membuatnya berubah pikiran." Sehun terkekeh, "Kita yang semula merasa begitu sempurna dan bisa menaklukkan namja manapun, pada akhirnya akan menyerah kepada namja yang membuat kita penasaran setengah mati. Membuat kita menebak-nebak, lalu tanpa disadari sudah terperosok ke dalam cinta yang begitu dalam"

"Apakah itu yang kaurasakan kepada pasanganmu dulu?"

"Persis seperti itu." Jawab Sehun puas. "Dan itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku."

Chanyeol mengamati Sehun dan tersenyum, "Kau beruntung."

"Dan sepertinya kau juga, mengingat kau akan menikah dengan namja yang kau cintai."

"Yah. Aku beruntung, meskipun begitu banyak rahasia menyakitkan di masa lalu yang menghantui, aku masih berharap semuanya tidak akan membalik kepadaku nanti dan menghancurkanku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Sehun berubah waspada.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku tidak sedang dalam bahaya, Sehun. Ini menyangkut masa lalu dan masa depanku yang berjalinan. Ceritanya panjang, dan aku akan menceritakan kepadamu suatu saat nanti."

"Oke." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan akhirnya menarik kesimpulan, "Namja yang akan kau nikahi ini, yang membuatmu begitu dingin dan tak bisa didekati selama ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum, tidak membantah.

.

"Mungkin ini bukan ide bagus." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Apakah ini harus dilakukan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah bertekad. Dan kau tidak bisa mundur, Baek. Demi dirimu sendiri, demi Yoora Noona, ingat?"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini ㅡmaksudku, kau bilang kita punya kesempatan untuk saling mengenal dulu, katamu kita punya waktu untuk pertunangan yang panjang sehingga… sehingga…."

"Aku sudah memesan tiket, semua sudah disiapkan di sana. Yoora akan menyusul kita nanti. Tidak bisa dibatalkan. Dan sekarang kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Mereka menuju pulau itu, pulau yang sangat terkenal sebagai pulau impian. Tempat banyak pasangan menikah secara eksotis, dengan suasana yang eksotis pula. Dan Baekhyun berangkat tanpa prasangka apapun.

Tadi pagi Chanyeol menyuruhnya bersiap-siap karena dia ada meeting mendadak dengan klien di pulau itu, dan Baekhyun harus ikut. Baekhyun sempat memprotes karena dia tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Tetapi Chanyeol bilang semua sudah disiapkan, bahkan Chanyeol berbaik hati memintakan izin langsung kepada Nyonya Jung ketika mengantar Baekhyun pulang untuk mengambil baju dan perlengkapannya.

Dan baru di pesawat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa mereka berangkat untuk menikah. Kejutan katanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Meskipun bukan kejutan yang baik untuk Baekhyun. Dia panik, gemetaran, dan merasa terjebak luar biasa.

Di bawa ke sebuah pulau yang belum pernah didatanginya untuk dinikahi, tanpa rencana dan pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Ini hampir seperti dia diculik oleh Chanyeol. Atau jangan-jangan memang ini rencana namja itu?

"Kau sengaja." Tatapannya menuduh. Tetapi Chanyeol tampak tidak terpengaruh, namja tinggi itu memasang muka datar.

"Apanya?"

"Ini semua, kau merencanakannya, sengaja membuat aku tidak bisa mundur atau lari."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Tidak sayang, sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu."

Tatapannya berubah menerawang, "Sebenarnya ini karena Noona, dia yang mendesak pernikahan ini dilakukan segera, aku sudah menceritakan insiden malam pesta itu, dan dia menangis. Dia teringat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. Dan dia mendesakku untuk menjadi namja yang bertanggungjawab atau dia akan memusuhiku. semoga kau mengerti, Baek."

Baekhyun tercenung. Lalu tatapannya berubah melembut, "Oh begitu."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia akan menyusul ke sana, merayakan pernikahan kita. Semoga kalian bisa akrab nantinya." Namja itu menghela napas lega sambil meminta maaf dalam hati kepada Yoora, karena menggunakan nama kakaknya itu lagi untuk memanipulasi Baekhyun.

.

Penerbangannya tidak lama, hanya dalam waktu dua setengah jam mereka sudah sampai. Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun melalui koridor bandara, menuju pintu keluar, dan seorang supir berpakaian rapi rupanya sudah menunggu, dan membawa mereka ke mobil hitam berkilat yang sudah disiapkan.

Perjalanannya sendiri singkat, dan mereka sudah tiba di jalan besar, dan berhenti di hotel yang penuh dengan lampu menyala yang elegan. Membuat Baekhyun terpana. Meskipun dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak terlihat memalukan di depan Chanyeol. Namja itu menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra dan membawanya ke president suite di lantai paling atas hotel. Sepertinya para pegawai di hotel ini telah menunggu kedatangan mereka dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka.

Terima kasih untuk Sehun dalam hal ini. Hotel ini adalah salah satu hotel besar milik Sehun. Ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka seperti janjinya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mereka mendapatkan kamar yang sama. Dia menahan Chanyeol di depan pintu. "Kita satu kamar?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Kita akan menikah besok jam sepuluh pagi dan juga kita sesama namja. Apa masalahnya?"

"Ada masalahnya. Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu sebelum menikah." Gumam Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, Baek. Tidur sekamar. Seranjang malahan." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat kecemasan di wajah Baekhyun yang memerah malu,

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya memikirkan kepraktisan saja tanpa memperhitungkan perasaanmu. Aku berpikir bahwa besok pagi toh kita sudah menikah, jadi tidak ada gunanya menyewa kamar terpisah. Aku tidak sadar hal ini akan membuatmu tidak nyaman." Dengan lembut Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, "Mungkin kalau aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat tak senonoh padamu malam ini, kau bisa sedikit lebih tenang?"

Baekhyun merasa tak yakin, "Apakah kita akan tidur seranjang?"

"Ada sofa besar di sana. Aku akan tidur di sofa jika itu maumu."

Sejenak Baekhyub berpikir, lalu menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya janji Chanyeol bisa dipercaya. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

Ketika Chanyeol sedang mandi, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon Nyonya Jung. Dijelaskannya semuanya kepada Nyonya Jung, dengan suara terbata-bata bahwa dia akan menikah dengan atasannya. Baekhyun dengan malu akhirnya menceritakan insiden di malam pesta itu, mengakui kepada Nyonya Jung bahwa dia berbohong mengatakan menginap di rumah temannya. Di luar dugaan, Nyonya Jung tidak mempermasalahkannya, dengan bijaksana Nyonya Jung menerima penjelasan Baekhyun,

"Aku mengerti, Baek, kalian berdua sudah dewasa dan kalian bisa menentukan sendiri apa yang menurut kalian baik. Aku juga salut dengan atasanmu yang bertanggungjawab." Nyonya Jung menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya bisa mendoakan dari sini nak. Aku yakin segala sesuatu yang awalnya dilakukan untuk tujuan yang baik, akan berujung kebaikan pula."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega, bersyukur karena Nyonya Jung merestui pernikahan buru-burunya, "Terima kasih, semoga apa yang aku putuskan ini tidak salah.", keraguan mewarnai suaranya.

"Kau harus yakin bahwa calon suamimu adalah suami yang baik." Ada senyum dalam suara Nyonya Jung di seberang sana. "Menurutku dia orang baik. Lalu apa rencana kalian setelah menikah? Kalian akan langsung pulang?"

"Aku masih belum tahu."

"Kabari aku jika kalian pulang."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lupa kalau dia sedang berbicara di telepon, "Baik. terima kasih Nyonya Jung."

"Kamarmu akan tetap tersedia seperti biasanya, dan pakaian-pakaianmu masih banyak di sini kan? Kalau pulang nanti dan memutuskan akan langsung ke tempat tinggal suamimu, aku akan menjaga kamarmu seperti kalau kau masih tinggal di sini. Kau bisa mengambil pakaian-pakaianmu dan barang-barangmu kapan saja, jangan cemaskan hal itu. Fokuskan dirimu pada pernikahanmu dulu."

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika percakapan itu selesai. Hatinya terasa tenang. Pendapat Nyonya Jung penting baginya, dan kalau Nyonya Jung sudah setuju, hatinya lebih tenang dan mantap.

.

Chanyeol menepati janjinya hingga Baekhyun merasa tenang. Dia masih mencemaskan hari esok. Hari pernikahan yang datang begitu cepat sampai tidak bisa dipikirkannya. Membuat perutnya bergolak karena cemas.

Baekhyun mandi bergantian dengan Chanyeol, lalu menyantap makanan yang diantarkan ke kamar. Setelah itu dia berpamitan untuk tidur. Lampu dimatikan. Dan setelah berbagi selimut dan bantal dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun naik ke ranjang untuk berbaring dan mencoba tidur. Dia sempat melirik, Chanyeol sedang menata bantal dan selimut dengan nyaman di sofa depan sambil menyalakan televisi dengan suara lirih.

Mau tak mau pikiran Baekhyun melayang. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Meskipun bisa disebut hari pernikahan yang tak wajar. Tetapi kalau ditilik dari masa lalu, kehidupannya memang tidak wajar. Kalau dia hidup di keluarga yang wajar, malam ini dia pasti sudah disimpan di kamar, tidak boleh bertemu dengan pasangannya. Kemudian seluruh keluarganya akan berkumpul di rumah. Tetapi itu semua hanya mimpi. Baekhyun sebatang kara di dunia ini. Ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal. Direnggut paksa darinya.

Air mata menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. Seandarinya saja semua itu tidak terenggut darinya, Baekhyun sangat ingin memeluk orangtuanya sebelum hari pernikahannya. Amat sangat ingin…. Dia merindukan mereka berdua…

.

Chanyeol melangkah hati-hati ke arah ranjang, dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Baekhyun tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin dalam kandungan ibu. Ruangan itu temaram, dengan hanya satu lampu tidur yang menyala remang. Tetapi Chanyeol bisa melihat. Bekas air mata yang sudah mengering, dari sudut mata Baekhyun, mengalir ke pipinya. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusapnya. Hati-hati agar Baekhyun tidak terbangun.

"Setelah ini kau tidak akan menangis lagi, Baek. Tuhan tahu aku akan mengusahakan segala cara."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai. Yak! Aku mutusin buat milih OC. Ada yang pengen tau kenapa?/ga ada/**

**1. Aku orgnya baperan. Jadi gini, aku udh sempet make krystal, tp pas ngedit aku jadi kesel beneran., aku ga mau ngambil resiko, jadi aku make OC aja yehe.**

**2. Ntar di chapter berapa gitu, ada satu kalimat yang gapengen aku hapus. Jadi tuh kan, karakter aslinya baekhyun itu Elena. Rachel itu Aluna. Nah, kan mirip ya? Elena-Aluna. Kalo aku make krystal jauh bgt. Baekhyun-Krystal. Jauh kan?hehe. Jadi setelah aku pikir2, dan dapatlah nama Yoo Raehyun yey! Aku plesetin dikit jadi Yoo Rachel. Kenapa aku make dua nama? Itu bakal dijelas di chapter 8 kalo ga salah ya:-) oh ya, Yoo Rachel ini aku dpt dari karakter di the heirs? Pasti tau dong? Tau kan?**

**Maaf kalo malah feelnya gadapet. Aku udh berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat ngerombak ceritanya, dan jadilah begini. Semoga kalian suka!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

"Aku senang kita bertemu lagi akhirnya," Yoora tersenyum ramah kepada Baekhyun, "tetapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, kau akan menjadi adikku."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, "Kau tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat untukku, akㅡaku merasa gugup." Baekhyun benar-benar merasa gugup. Pernikahannya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, dan perasaannya kacau balau, campur aduk.

Oh Astaga! Dan dia akan melangsungkannya dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dekat. Apakah dia sudah gila? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi? Insiden di malam pesta itu membuat segalanya berbeda. Dan seperti kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?" Yoora menyentuh pundak Baekhyun lembut, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun tampak begitu pucat sehingga membuat Yoora cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin pernikahan ini membuatku sedikit gugup." jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Yoora tersenyum memaklumi, siapa yang tidak gugup kalau baru tahu bahwa akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Adiknya memang keterlaluan, Yoora tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun, kalau dia jadi Baekhyun mungkin dia sudah pingsan di tempat.

"Chanyeol orang yang baik. Percayalah, ketika dia memutuskan akan menikahimu, maka dia akan menjagamu."

Yoora tersenyum menenangkan, "Ayo aku akan mengantarmu kepadanya."

.

Mereka sudah menikah. Baekhyun termenung, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sah sebagai pasangan secara hukum. Seperti mimpi rasanya. Terjadi begitu saja. Lalu sekarang apa?

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, mereka sedang makan malam sederhana bersama saksi pernikahan dan beberapa teman. Namja yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, Park Chanyeol… Sekarang adalah suaminya.

_Suaminya_… Baekhyun melafalkan kata-kata itu berulang- ulang dalam hati. Mencoba membuat hatinya terbiasa. Tetapi rasanya terlalu cepat untuk membuat sesuatu yang berlangsung begitu tiba-tiba menjadi terbiasa untuk hatinya.

"Kau akan senang berada di sana, Baek."

Suara Yoora mengagetkan Baekhyun dari pengamatan tersembunyinya kepada Chanyeol. Dia sedikit terbatuk dan berusaha kembali ke dalam percakapan. Mereka sedang membicarakan apa?

"Pulau itu, pulau pribadi milik Chanyeol tempat kalian akan berbulan madu nanti, adalah pulau kecil yang sangat indah, dengan fasilitas yang lengkap tentunya. Chanyeol punya rumah yang indah di sana lengkap dengan para pelayannya, ada desa kecil di bawah bukit yang hanya berisi 50 kepala keluarga, kebanyakan bekerja untuk Chanyeol. Pulau itu surga kecil yang indah, aku yakin kau akan senang di sana." Yoora menyambung perkataannya dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bingung harus menanggapi apa.

Mereka akan pergi ke pulau? Baekhyun harus menanyakan rencana Chanyeol, kalau tidak dia akan disibukkan dengan kejutan-kejutan yang tidak akan disangkanya.

"Kami akan berangkat nanti, setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari di sini. Aku ingin membuat Baekhyun terbiasa denganku dulu." Chanyeol setengah bergumam kepada Yoora, lalu dia menyentuh lembut jemari Baekhyun, yang kali ini sudah mengenakan cincin pernikahan darinya, cincin sederhana, tetapi penuh arti. "Kau akan menyukai pulauku, Baek, kita akan tinggal di sana untuk sementara."

Baekhyun tercenung. Entahlah. Dari kata-kata Yoora, pulau itu terisolasi atau memiliki akses terbatas dengan dunia luar. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa diculik sekarang.

.

"Sekarang kita sudah bisa tidur seranjang." Chanyeol melepas dasinya dan menyampirkannya di kursi, dan menatap Baekhyun yang gugup dengan senyuman lembut. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Chanyeol sungguh baik mengatakan itu. Mungkin orang lain akan langsung memaksakan mereka tidur seranjang. Karena mereka sudah sah, dan Baekhyun tidak akan bisa membantah. Tetapi Chanyeol masih menanyakan keberatan Baekhyun. Itu berarti dia menghargai pendapat Baekhyun.

Melihat Baekhyun diam saja, Chanyeol berdiri ragu dan menawarkan. "Mungkin aku akan tidur di sofa lagi saja, kalau kau belum siap." Chanyeol hendak melangkah pergi, tetapi Baekhyun menahannya dengan menarik lengan kemejanya,

"Tunggu, Yeol." Chanyeol berhenti seketika, melirik ke arah jemari gemetar Baekhyun yang mencengkeram lengan bajunya, membuat Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pegangannya dengan gugup. Dia mundur selangkah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan malu, "Aku tidak akan mengusirmu dari ranjangmu lagi."

"Jadi kau yang akan tidur di sofa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol, kemudian menyadari bahwa namja tinggi itu sedang bercanda. Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian dengan gerakan lembut menghela Baekhyun agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol memeluknya lembut, mengecup puncak kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di sana.

"Kau milikku, Baek", Suara Chanyeol berubah serak, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Janganlah merasa takut ataupun gugup kepadaku. Pernikahan ini memang terlalu cepat, kuakui aku terlalu tergesa-gesa menyeretmu dalam hal ini. Aku minta maaf."

_Chanyeol melakukannya demi kakaknya, Yoora_. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya di dada Chanyeol, merasakan kemeja lembut Chanyeol menyentuh lembut pipinya, mengalirkan panas dari kulit kecoklatan di balik kemeja itu. Dan dia melihat Yoora sangat bagagia setelah pernikahan tadi. Sungguh, Chanyeol sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

"Aku berkesimpulan kau tidak menolak, kalau kita sama- sama tidur di ranjang itu."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, langsung berhadapan dengan mata Chanyeol yang tajam, menatapnya dengan lembut,

"Ya." Akhirnya Baekhyun berani memutuskan.

"Kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu, kita tidak akan hanya tidur."

"Ya, Yeol."

"Aku akan menyentuhmu, mungkin aku sudah pernah melakukannya malam itu, kita sama-sama tidak ingat. Tapi, kalau ternyata ini yang pertama untukmu, aku berjanji akan bersikap lembut."

"Ya, Yeol"

"Baek.." Chanyeol mengerang menahan perasaannya, lalu disentuhnya dagu Baekhyun lembut untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun lembut, mengenalkan dirinya pelan-pelan. Lidahnya mendesak masuk kemudian, terasa panas dan menggoda, tanpa permisi menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut Baekhyun, mencecapnya dan menggodanya, lidah itu lalu menemukan lidah Baekhyun yang lembut dan berjalinan di sana. Mulut Chanyeol melumat seluruh bagian bibir Baekhyun, seakan ingin menyerap semua rasanya. Pelukannya mengencang, jemarinya menelusuri permukaan kedua lengan Baekhyun, bergerak naik turun dengan menggoda.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, napas mereka berdua sama- sama terengah-engah. Chanyeol lalu mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun, beralih ke pipinya, diberinya hadiah kecupan-kecupan kecil, kemudian ke tengkuknya, menghembus lembut di sana membuat Baekhyun memekik kegelian.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ternyata di sana titik sensitifmu." Chanyeol lalu mengecup lembut telinga Baekhyun dan lidahnya dengan nakal mencicipi di sana. "Baek, aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Dengan lembut diangkatnya Baekhyun dan dibaringkannya ke atas ranjang. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun lagi dan tubuhnya bergerak dengan lembut di atas Baekhyun. Lalu dengan lembut tetapi cekatan, Chanyeol membuka kancing demi kancing kemeja putih Baekhyun, begitu pelan gerakannya, seolah ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Kulit Baekhyun yang lembut terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah. Baekhyun begitu menggairahkan, namja mungil itu kini terbaring dengan baju terbuka, menampakkan kulitnya dan begitu menggoda. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun melepaskan kemejanya, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian menciumi leher Baekhyun dan menjilatnya lembut.

Napas Baekhyun makin terengah ketika Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya, lalu mengusap nipple dengan gerakan seolah tak sengaja, sehingga membuat nipple itu mengeras, seakan ingin disentuh lagi. Baekhyun mengerang merasakan sensasi panas yang membakarnya di bagian dadanya. Chanyeol masih menciumi lehernya, lalu bibir yang membara itu naik, melumat bibir Baekhyun dan berbisik di sana.

"Di mana kau ingin aku menyentuhmu sayang? Katakan padaku." Suaranya menjadi serak dan sensual.

"Chanhh…" Baekhyun mengerang, lalu memejamkan mata ketika Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup bagian atas dadanya, kemudian, bibir Chanyeol lewat sambil menghembuskan napas panasnya di atas dadanya, membuat nipplenya menegang dengan kerasnya. "Chanyeolhh... ahh…" suara Baekhyun makin keras ketika Chanyeol mengulangi perbuatannya berkali-kali. Namja itu mengecupi seluruh bagian dadanya tetapi mengabaikan nipplenya yang semakin menegang. Yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanyalah menghembuskan napasnya sambil lalu, menggoda Baekhyun, menyiksa Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu di situ sayang?" Chanyeol berbisik di sela-sela kecupannya. Menikmati ketika jemari Baekhyun tanpa sadar menyentuh rambutnya, mencoba mengarahkan nipple Chanyeol ke bibirnya.

"Iya Chanhh…" Baekhyun mengerang seolah kesulitan bernapas. Nipplenya begitu tegang dan panas, karena godaan-godaan Chanyeol, dia ingin lebih..

Dan Chanyeol melakukannya. Bibirnya dengan lembut mengatup di nipple Baekhyun, lalu lidahnya bergerak menggoda di dalam, begitu panas dan basah, memainkan nipple Baekhyun dengan usapan-usapan lembut di dalam mulutnya. Sensasi rasanya membuat tubuh Baekhyun lemas, kedua jemarinya mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol, membuatnya acak-acakan, namja itu sekarang sudah menindih Baekhyun sepenuhnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi besar melingkupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Setelah puas. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun yang terengah-engah, napas mereka berkabut oleh gairah yang pekat. Ketika Chanyeol menggeserkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol sudah mengeras di sana, menggesek selangkangannya, begitu keras dan siap, sama sepertinya.

Jemari Chanyeol membuka kancing celana Baekhyun, membantu Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga celana itu akhirnya lepas seluruhnya, terlempar ke lantai, membuat Baekhyun terbaring _naked_ di bawah tubuh Chanyeol yang masih berpakaian lengkap, hanya dengan celana dalam warna putih yang masih membungkus kejantanannya yang sudah menegang.

"Kau begitu indah, Baek."bibir Chanyeol turun ke leher Baekhyun, mengecup lehernya dengan penuh gairah, lalu turun menelusuri dada Baekhyun, memberi hadiah kecupan lembut ke kedua nipplenya. Namja itu membungkuk dan mengecupi perut rata Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasakan sensasi panas menjalari perutnya, menuju kejantanannya.

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik celana dalam Baekhyun turun, refleks Baekhyun langsung merapatkan kakinya, mencoba menutupi dirinya. Tetapi Chanyeol menahannya dengan jemarinya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berkilau penuh gairah,

"Jangan tutup dirimu dari suamimu." Suaranya berat, penuh dominasi, "Lagipula, aku sudah pernah melihat seluruh tubuh indahmu, Baek."

Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun gemetar penuh gairah, dan terus gemetar ketika Chanyeol menurunkan celana dalam itu, melalui sebelah pahanya dan melepaskan dari kakinya. Membiarkan celana dalam itu masih menggulung di pahanya yang lain. Chanyeol menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut, dan dengan gerakan sensual menurunkan celana dalam itu pelan-pelan dari paha Baekhyun, sambil membiarkan jemarinya meraba paha Baekhyun, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal gairah yang bagaikan sengatan listrik di sana. Ketika sampai di kaki Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan celana dalam itu dari tubuh Baekhyun, lalu menatap keseluruhan tubuh Baekhyun. Kejantanannya sudah menegang sempurna, siap dimiliki olehnya.

Kepala Chanyeol pening oleh gairah dan antisipasi ketika dia menggerakkan jemarinya lagi, pelan mengalun dari lutut Baekhyun, dan naik ke pahanya. Sampai kemudian menyentuh kejantanan Baekhyun. Hanya sepersekian detik, menyentuh di sana. Dan tubuh Baekhyun terkesiap, mendesah tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun sangat sensitif dan siap olehnya. Tangannya menggenggam kejantanan Baekhyun, memainkannya lembut dengan ritme yang teratur, membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat, bingung atas sensasi yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya, sekaligus takut.

"Chanyeolh... ahhh… lebhh..ihh cepat..."

"Sssshh…. Tenanglah sayang." Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan tangannya, membuat Baekhyun makin mendesah, menikmati, "Aku akan memberimu kenikmatan dari seluruh tubuhku, dari jemariku, dari bibirku…" Namja itu mendunduk, lalu mengecup ujung kejantanan Baekhyun lembut. Membuat Baekhyun menggeliat, mencoba merapatkan pahanya. Kaget atas keintiman luar biasa yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Chanhh.. astaga…"

"Nanti, aku akan mengajarkanmu menyentuhku juga sayang, dengan jemarimu, dengan bibirmu…" Napas Chanyeol bagaikan uap panas di kejantanan Baekhyun, membuatnya gemetar, "Sekarang, biarkan aku memberimu kenikmatan.." Lidah Chanyeol mengulum kejantanan Baekhyun, menjilat, sesekali menghisapnya dengan kuat, dan memainkan lidahnya dengan ahli. Lidah Chanyeol sepanas bibirnya yang melumat dengan ahli, dengan penuh pemujaan.

Baekhyun terbaring di sana dengan mata berkabut, dengan napas terengah dan terasa melayang akibat sensasi luar biasa nikmat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Gerakan bibir dan lidah Chanyeol begitu ahlinya, membuat Baekhyun berkali-kali mengerang ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggigit ujung kejantanannya, menggoda titik sensitifnya. Membuat Baekhyun seakan dibawa ke sebuah tepi pencapaian yang tidak diketahuinya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah hampir sampai ke tepi itu. Digigitnya bibirnya, merasakan sensasi panas melandanya dan menggetarkannya. Hendak membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui sebelumnya. Napasnya tersengal, jantungnya berdetak cepat, matanya terpejam menyerap kenikmatan itu, Tetapi kemudian, Chanyeol berhenti.

Namja itu menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya setengah memprotes. Tetapi senyum Chanyeol begitu sensual dan penuh rahasia, membuat Baekhyun bergetar karena gairah yang ditularkan Chanyeol. "Jangan. Kau harus menungguku. Kita akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu bersama-sama."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh dan bertumpu pada lututnya yang mengangkang di atas tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dan membuka kemejanya, memamerkan dada bidangnya. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan dorongan luar biasa untuk menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol lalu setengah berdiri dan melepaskan celananya. Seluruh pakaiannya akhirnya terlempar ke lantai. Dan sekarang Baekhyun menatap seorang namja yang berlutut di atasnya, dengan tubuh yang luar biasa indahnya, dan kejantanan yang telah mengeras dan siap untuknya. Chanyeol begitu indah. Dan namja itu suaminya.

Ingatan akan kenyataan itu membuat benak Baekhyun dibanjiri oleh pemikiran sensual, pemikiran yang selama ini tidak pernah berani dipikirkannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dalam kecupan basah dan sensual.

"Maukah kau menyentuhku?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan namja itu membawa jemari Baekhyun ke kejantanannya yang menegang dan siap untuknya. Baekhyun menyentuh kekerasan yang sehalus sutra itu dan membelainya. Membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan erangan sedikit keras. Mendengar erangan itu, Baekhyun hendak menarik jemarinya, tetapi Chanyeol menahannya,

"Jangan." Gumam Chanyeol tertahan, "Teruskan sayang, kenali aku."

Jemari mungil Baekhyun membelai kembali kejantanan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol harus menggertakkan giginya, menahan erangannya. Baekhyun begitu kagum, Chanyeolnya begitu tampan saat ini. Dengan tidak sabaran, dia mengeksplorasi tubuh Chanyeol, mempelajarinya, mengenalinya. Sampai kemudian Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menahan jemarinya.

"Cukup. Kurasa aku akan meledak kalau kau meneruskannya." Dengan penuh gairah Chanyeol kembali menindih Baekhyun, posisi mereka sungguh pas. Si mungil berpadu dengan si raksasa. "Buka pahamu, sayang." Chanyeol setengah membantu Baekhyun membuka pahanya dan membiarkan kejantanan Chanyeol mendesak di antara paha Baekhyun, mendesak _hole_nya. Chanyeol menggesekkan tubuhnya lembut, mengirimkan getaran listrik yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun membara.

"Kau sudah siap untukku." Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun dengan kejantanannya, merasakan betapa Baekhyun sudah begitu panas dan basah di bawahnya, "Izinkan aku memilikimu, sayang."

Namja tinggi itu bertumpu kepada kedua sikunya, dan mendorongkan pinggulnya. Menekan tubuh Baekhyun dengan begitu ahli. Chanyeol mencari jalan untuk menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun, menuntaskan kenikmatan ini. Pelan dan pasti mencoba masuk sedikit demi sedikit, dan kemudian, ketika menemukan titik itu Chanyeol mendorong tanpa peringatan menekan kuat dan memasuki tubuh Baekhyun.

Yang dirasakan Baekhyun kemudian adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa, Kejantanan Chanyeol mendorongnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan dia terkejut akan kekuatan besar yang mencoba menyatukan diri dengannya. Baekhyun mengerang, mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh karena kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan dorong aku sayang. Rilekslah, terima aku." Chanhyeol berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun, tubuhnya mendorong lagi, dan ketika akhirnya dia berhasil menembus penghalang itu dia menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung bergerak, mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun lembut. Namja mungil itu kesakitan selama proses itu, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa membantunya. Sekarang Chanyeol mengecupi Baekhyun lembut, membantunya supaya rileks dan menikmati, membantunya supaya lepas dari kesakitan.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?" Chanyeol mengusap air mata di sudut mata Baekhyun. "Kau ingin aku berhenti dulu?"

Baekhyun tersentuh atas kelembutan Chanyeol. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan suaminya itu mengecupinya.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, agak sakit bagi Baekhyun pada awalnya, merasakan sesuatu yang asing menggesek bagian tubuhnya yang begitu peka. Tetapi kemudian ritmenya mulai terasa. Setiap Chanyeol bergerak, Baekhyun mulai bisa menikmati gelenyar sensual yang terkirim ke sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya mengerang, sambil berpegangan pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Tubuh mereka berdua berkeringat, di atas ranjang berseprei putih yang sekarang sudah acak-acakan itu. Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, semula lembut dan hati-hati. Tetapi ketika merasakan tubuh Baekhyun mulai merespon dengan napas terangah dan erangan pelan, Chanyeol bergerak dengan penuh gairah, membawa mereka menuju puncak gairah masing-masing.

Ketika puncak itu hampir tiba, Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun, membawanya lebih dulu mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa itu. Dan ketika erangan Baekhyun dalam pencapaiannya menandai orgasmenya, Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun mencengkeram kejantanannya dengan kuat di dalam, membuatnya tak tahan lagi, hingga kemudian meledak di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Kenikmatan itu begitu intens dan luar biasa, sehingga membuat tubuh mereka lemas. Chanyeol berbaring menindih tubuh Baekhyun, menahan dengan siku dan lututnya supaya tidak membebankan beratnya di tubuh Baekhyun, kepalanya berbaring di bantal di samping kepala Baekhyun. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi kabut kenikmatan itu. Luar biasa rasanya bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai. Orgasmenya sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mengecup telinga mungil Baekhyun yang ada di depannya,

"Apakah aku memuaskanmu?"

Baekhyun masih berusaha menormalkan napasnya. Apakah Chanyeol memuaskannya? Tentu saja. Kalau benar ledakan luar biasa yang dirasakan tubuhnya dan menerbangkannya ke tingkat ke tujuh adalah sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai orgasme, berarti Chanyeol telah memberikan orgasme yang paling nikmat kepadanya. Baekhyun memang tidak punya perbandingan. Tetapi tubuhnya yang begitu terpuaskan, tahu.

"Ya, Yeol."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol tersenyum mesra dan mengecup Baekhyun lagi. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menarik tubuhnya yang masih tenggelam di dalam tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun mengerang ketika merasakan rasa tidak nyaman yang menyakitinya di tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu terasa, dan ketika orgasme mereka selesai mulai terasa sedikit nyeri. Chanyeol melepaskan dirinya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun, dia menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman bersalah,

"Maaf. Apakah sakit?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba merasa malu. Mereka telah melakukan hal yang paling intim, dan sekarang mereka terbaring bersama di atas ranjang, tanpa menggunakan apapun! Tetapi tampaknya hal itu tidak mengganggu Chanyeol, namja itu termenung, memikirkan sesuatu,

"Kau tau, kau adalah namja polos pertama yang pernah tidur denganku." Chanyeol bergumam pelan,

_Dan kau adalah pertama buatku…_. Baekhyun menjawab dalam hati. Tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk luar biasa.

.

Yoora baru sampai dari penerbangannya menghadiri pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia langsung menuju ke kantor. Adiknya itu menyerahkan seluruh kendali perusahaan di tangannya selama dia pergi. Ya, Chanyeol mendirikan perusahaan ini dari awal, dengan kerja keras dan kejeniusannya sehingga perusahaan ini menjadi begitu besar dan menjadi tempat bergantung ratusan pegawainya. Semuanya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, dan sekarang adik idiotnya itu sudah mendapatkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berhak mendapatkan libur dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun. Yoora tidak keberatan menggantikan tugas-tugas Chanyeol sementara waktu.

Ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering ketika dia hendak melangkah menuju ruangan kerja Chanyeol, dia berhenti di lorong dan mengangkat ponselnya. Ibunya yang menelepon dari Spanyol.

"Jadi?" Sang ibu langsung menembak, tanpa basa-basi. "Adikmu ahkirnya menikahi Baekhyun?"

"Ya." Yoora mendesah, "Maafkan aku, umma. Aku sudah membujuknya untuk memberitahumu. Tetapi dia menolak karena takut umma akan bergegas datang lalu menghadiri pernikahannya, lalu merusak semuanya ketika Baekhyun ahkirnya Baekhyun mengenalimu."

"Aku memang sangat ingin datang di pernikahan Chanyeol, tetapi aku cukup mengerti untuk tidak merusak rencananya." Suara Nyonya Park melembut, "Apakah dia bahagia?"

"Dia jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun. Dia bahagia." Yoora tersenyum, "Semoga saja peristiwa kecelakaan di masa lalu itu tidak merusak kebahagiaan mereka" Yoora merenung. "Kalau kita bisa menyimpan kebenaran tentang kecelakaan itu agar tidak sampai di telinga Baekhyun, aku pikir mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok."

"Aku setuju. Karena namja bernama Baekhyun itu, dialah yang mengubah Chanyeol kita menjadi lebih baik." Nyonya Park mendesah, "Yah. Mungkin aku harus bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun."

"Pasti akan ada waktunya, waktu telah mengubah wajah kita, aku berharap Baekhyun tidak ingat kalau dia pernah bertemumu setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu."

.

Di sudut lain lorong itu, Kris berdiri dalam kegelapan. Dia tadi hendak berjalan menuju lift ketika suara Yoora, kakak Chanyeol bercakap-cakap di telepon menarik perhatiannya. Kris langsung berdiri di sudut lorong, di sebelah pot tanaman berukuran besar yang cukup menutupinya sehingga tidak terlihat oleh Yoora.

Dia mendengar percakapan itu dengan cukup jelas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dikabarkan pergi ke suatu pulau untuk pertemuan bisnis. Tetapi Kris curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih, dan ternyata kecurigaannya terbukti. Dari percakapan telepon Yoora itu dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah menikah.

Dadanya serasa diremas. Penuh oleh sakit hati. Dia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu begitu polos dan mengembalikan apa yang dulu tidak dipercayainya.

Cinta. Kris dulu tidak percaya cinta dan menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai playboy yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan, berhubungan seks tanpa ikatan. Tetapi baginya Baekhyun berbeda, kepolosan namja itu membuatnya merasa disadarkan. Tetapi, baru saja dia ingin ke jalan yang baik, mencintai Baekhyun sepenuh hati. Semuanya dihancurkan begitu saja oleh sesuatu yang licik, sesuatu yang menjebaknya dan menghancurkan nama baiknya di depan Baekhyun.

Kris akan membuat nama baiknya kembali. Dia bertekad. Tadi dia mendengar sesuatu tentang 'kecelakaan di masa lalu' yang disebut-sebut dalam percakapan Yoora. Apapun peristiwa kecelakaan itu, sepertinya merupakan hal penting, dan mereka sepertinya ketakutan kalau Baekhyun tahu sesuatu. Kris akan mencari tahu. Kalau itu bisa mengembalikan lagi Baekhyun kepadanya. Dia akan berusaha.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**akhirnya chanbaek nikah juga yey! Mulai chapter depan bakal ada moment-moment romantis nih asik~ tapi juga bakal ada konfliknya lho! Tapi tenang aja, chanyeolnya ga mungkin selingkuh, bikoz chanyeol udah cinta mati sama baek kkk.**

**Oh ya, ada yg nanya ini sampe chapter berapa ya? Ini sampai chapter 16 jadi jgn bosen ya hehe**

**Ada yg nanya juga, baek lupa apa engga sama yg bunuh ayahnya? Baek ga lupa. Dia ga curiga sama chanyeol tuh soalnya chanyeol yg sekarang tuh beda sama chanyeol yg bunuh ayahnya. Kalo chanyeol yang bunuh ayahnya, itu tampilannya ugal-ugalan. Bedalah sama chanyeol yg sekarang. Makanya baekhyun ga curiga. Gitu hehe**

**Udah jelas, kan? Terakhir aku mau ngucapin terima kasih yg udh nyempetin baca/fav/foll. Aku menghargai kalian! Sampai jumpa!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

"Selamat pagi." Chanyeol menyapa lembut ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu Chanyeol bangun, tetapi tidak bergerak dari ranjang. Dia berbaring miring di sana, bertumpu pada sikunya dan memandang namjanya yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Chanyeol suka memandangi Baekhyun, dia bisa melakukannya berjam-jam tanpa bosan. Dan kesadaran bahwa sekarang dia bisa melakukan itu sebagai suami Baekhyun, membuatnya bahagia.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Butuh beberapa lama sampai dia menyadari berada di mana dan apa yang terjadi. Ingatan tentang malam pertama kemarin membanjirinya, dan membuatnya merona malu. Chanyeol sendiri tampak tidak peduli, namja itu menelusurkan jemarinya ke sepanjang pinggul Baekhyun dengan menggoda.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mesra, membuat Baekhyun kehabisan kata dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, maafkan aku karena harus menyakitimu." Napas Chanyeol agak terengah dan karena mereka berdua _naked_, Baekhyun bisa melihat betapa kejantanan Chanyeol telah menegang keras lagi. Tetapi pria itu tampak menahan diri, dia mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Seperti yang selalu kubilang, aku selalu mengeras kalau bersamamu, karena kau membuatku begitu bergairah…" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Tapi hari ini aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat menerima kelembutan Chanyeol ini. Chanyeol tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, dan sejak pernikahan mereka, dia selalu diperlakukan dengan penuh kasih.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

"Sama-sama, Park Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Oh ya, mengenai pulau yang diceritakan _Noona_ pada saat acara makan setelah pernikahan kemarinㅡMaafkan aku tidak membicarakan sebelumnya denganmu, sebenarnya itu akan menjadi kejutan bulan madu kita."

"Kejutan lagi." Baekhyun menggumam tanpa sadar menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menuduh.

Chanyeol terkekeh, menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh mereka _naked_, hangat, bahagia dan terpuaskan karena percintaan mereka semalam. Chanyeol memang ereksi tetapi dia tidak peduli. Yang utama bukanlah memuaskan hasratnya kepada Baekhyun, yang utama adalah berada di dekat Baekhyun, berdua dan bahagia.

"Pulau itu sangat indah, aku mewarisinya dari ayahku, penduduknya sebagian besar nelayan dan beberapa bekerja kepadaku, kita bisa menikmati waktu berdua di sana, saling mengenal lebih dalam." Tatapan Chanyeol menjadi intens, "Aku yakin, kalau kita saling mengenal lebih dalam, kita akan menyadari bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang cocok."

Pasangan yang cocok. Mungkinkah? Dia pria biasa yang hidupnya serba biasa-biasa saja, dengan Chanyeol yang semua ada pada dirinya begitu luar biasa. Baekhyun melirik ke arah kejantanan Chanyeol, bahkan 'itu'nya pun luar biasa. Pipi Baekhyun menjadi memerah karena pemikiran spontannya itu.

.

Perahu boat membawa mereka mendarat ke anjungan pulau itu. Beberapa orang tampak sudah menunggu di sana. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun turun dari kapal dan menggendongnya ketika mereka harus melalui bagian laut yang dangkal sebelum melangkah ke arah pantai berpasir yang luar biasa indahnya.

Ini benar-benar surga pantai tropis yang luar biasa. Warna pasirnya sedikit gelap, tetapi lembut, membuat Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang melepas sepatunya dan memilih bertelanjang kaki. Udara pantai yang sejuk meniup rambutnya hingga melambai-lambai di pipinya. Beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu langsung membantu meminggirkan boat dan mengangkat koper-koper mereka.

Seorang pria tua berpakaian resmi menyalami mereka dan tersenyum lebar,

"Selamat datang Tuan Park, senang sekali anda akhirnya bisa berlibur dan pulang kemari." Disalaminya Chanyeol dengan bersemangat. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke Baekhyun dan dia tersenyum memuji, "Dan ini pasti Tuan Park Baekhyun. Selamat datang di pulau kami. Semoga anda menyukainya."

Chanyeol tertawa, menepuk pundak namja tua itu dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Baekhyun, "Ini Tuan Jang. Dia adalah penduduk di pulau ini, sekaligus pengurus rumahku."

"Rumah anda sudah disiapkan. Para pelayan sudah merapikan kamar anda hingga tampak seperti tidak pernah ditinggalkan. Dan Jinsuk sangat senang karena dia bisa memasak masakan-masakan luar biasa lagi. Mari, kita ke rumah utama." Tuan Jang melangkah mendahului mereka ke arah jalan setapak berbatu dengan pohon kelapa yang ditata eksotis di kiri dan kanannya.

Pemandangan rumah Chanyeol sangat luar biasa. Rumah itu berdiri tegak menjulang di atas bukit tertinggi di tepi pantai. Bagian belakangnya menyambung khusus ke sisi pantai tersendiri yang dipagari, sebuah pantai pribadi. Cat rumahnya putih bersih, sangat cocok dengan pemandangan birunya laut dan hijaunya pohon kelapa yang mendominasi pulau. Gordennya melambai-lambai di jendela besar bergaya barat di bagian depan rumah.

"_Appa_ membeli sebagian tanah di pulau ini, hampir 60% tanah di sini adalah milik _Appa_, dipakai untuk perkebunan rempah-rempah dan area rumah ini, Sisanya adalah perumahan penduduk. Rumah ini sudah direstorasi sepenuhnya oleh _Appa_. Dia memang suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau kuno." Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dan mengedipkan matanya,

"Tetapi jangan khawatir, meskipun rumah ini rumah kuno, tidak akan ada hantunya… yah.. mungkin kalau kau melihat penampakan wanita bergaun lebar jaman pertengahan abaikan saja…"

"Yeol." Baekhyun bergumam mengingatkan agar Chanyeol jangan menakut-nakuti dirinya dengan cerita-cerita hantu, meskipun kemudian tersenyum karena tahu Chanyeol sedang berusaha menggodanya. Chanyeol benar. Suasana rumah ini, pulau ini sangat menyenangkan. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu ceria dan bahagia. Tidak pernah disangkanya dia akan mengalami ini semua, bersama Chanyeol pula.

Keharuman aroma kue yang baru dipanggang langsung menyambut mereka ketika memasuki ruang tamu luas dengan nuansa putih dan cokelat yang berpadu indah. Chanyeol menghirupnya dan tersenyum,

"Itu pasti kue kelapa panggang buatan Jinsuk _Ajusshi_." Chanyeol melirik ke arah pintu besar yang sepertinya mengarah ke lorong menuju dapur, "Jinsuk _Ajusshi_ adalah koki tua setia _Appa_, yang ketika diajak ke sini oleh _Appa_, jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita di pulau ini. Jatuh cinta dengan kehidupan di pulau ini, dan memilih menghabiskan masa pensiunnya di sini. Kau akan menyukai muffin yang dia buat, dan masakan- masakan lainnya yang spektakuler."

Dari aromanya saja sudah begitu menjanjikan, Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol tampak berbeda, tampak begitu lepas dan bahagia di pulau ini. Dia tampak tanpa beban. Dan Chanyeol entah kenapa senang melihat pria itu tampak begitu ceria.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun melangkah menuju dapur. Mengenalkannya dengan Jinsuk yang sedang memanggang roti di sana. Jinsuk pria asal Busan, berusia enam puluh tahun tetapi masih tampak bugar, wajahnya tampak dingin. Tapi Baekhyun melihat sinar hangat di matanya ketika memeluk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan lengannya yang besar dan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada mereka.

.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering ketika dia sedang menata pakaian-pakaian mereka di lemari di sebuah kamar indah yang terletak di lantai dua rumah ini. Kamar ini memiliki balkon dengan anjungan yang menjorok ke pantai. Kalau kita berdiri di ujung balkon itu, kita akan bisa melihat pemandangan luas tanpa batas langit dan laut yang berwarna biru berpadu dipisahkan oleh garis cakrawala yang menakjubkan. Sementara di bawah ombak tampak indah bergulung-gulung, seolah-olah memanggil-manggil untuk berenang.

Baekhyun membiarkan pintu kaca besar yang membatasi kamar mereka dengan balkon membuka sehingga udara laut yang sejuk dan kering bisa mengaliri kamar. Dengan setengah melompat, Baekhyun menuju meja di samping tempat tidur besar, tempat ponselnya diletakkan. Ada nama Sunhwa di sana. Diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"Halo Sunhwa. aku harap kau sehat-sehat saja."

"Aku sehat-sehat saja, Baek." Suara Sunhwa tampak ceria dan haru, "Aku mau mengabarkan bahwa aku sudah melahirkan putri kecilku semalam, dia sangat sehat dan gemuk."

"Ah, selamat Sunhwa. maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa." Semua peristiwa yang dialaminya dengan Chanyeol membuatnya lupa menelepon Sunhwa untuk menanyakan kondisi kehamilannya, "Aku ingin sekali menengok putri kecilmu itu."

"Aku mengerti, Baek, tidak apa-apa kok. Dan aku menelponmu untuk mengucapkan selamat juga." Baekhyun bisa merasakan Sunhwa mengedipkan matanya nakal di seberang sana. "Teman-teman kantor datang untuk menengokku di rumah sakit, dan ternyata gossip bahwa kau dinikahi oleh atasan kita dan dibawa kabur ke pulau pribadinya menyebar cepat di sini. Benarkah itu? Wow kau bahkan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada sajangnim dan tiba-tiba saja 'boom' kalian saling jatuh cinta dan menikah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris?" Sunhwa langsung memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Baekhyun tertawa, lalu dengan singkat menjelaskan insiden yang dialaminya bersama Kris. Sejenak dia ragu menjelaskan alasan mereka menikah. Dan memutuskan tidak menjelaskannya kepada Sunhwa,

"Yah begitu saja. Aku sangat kecewa dengan Kris. Dan kebetulan Chanyeol sangat baik… jadi tiba-tiba saja kami sudah menikah."

Sunhwa tergelak di seberang sana, "Mungkin itulah yang disebut kemauan Tuhan. Kita sudah berencana dengan yang lain, tiba-tiba Tuhan memberikan jalan untuk bersatu dengan orang yang selama ini tidak pernah kita duga. Meskipun kabar ini masih membuatku shock, tetapi aku menyadari bahwa kalian adalah pasangan yang cocok. Semoga berbahagia, Baek. telpon aku kalau kau kesepian di pulau pribadi itu." Suara Sunhwa yang terdengar ceria membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli,

"Pasti. Dan segera setelah aku pulang nanti, aku akan langsung menengokmu dan putri kecilmu."

"Janji ya, aku tunggu." Sunhwa tertawa cerita, "Selamat menikmati bulan madumu, Baek."

Baekhyun masih tersenyum ketika menutup ponselnya. Bulan madu. Kini dia dan Chanyeol adalah pasangan. Chanyeol sedang pergi dengan Tuan Jang untuk menengok perkebunan, katanya dia akan kembali sebentar lagi.

.

Ketika kembali, Chanyeol langsung menggandeng Baekhyun mengajaknya ke pantai pribadinya.

"Kau akan senang melihat bagian pantai yang ini." Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menuruni tangga putih melingkar yang ternyata ada di bawah balkon mereka, dan merekapun turun di sebuah anjungan pantai pribadi yang dikelilingi tembok dan tanaman untuk menjaga privasi.

"Aku sering berbaring di pantai, dan merenung di sini sendirian, tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita dari sini. Satu- satunya akses adalah dari tangga di balkon kamar kita. Dan tidak ada yang berani kemari kalau tidak kuperintahkan." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun, "Di sini benar-benar privasi untuk kita."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah menyadari arti di balik kata-kata Chanyeol itu. Privasi untuk mereka….. Apakah privasi untuk bercinta? Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh di benaknya. Chanyeol dan aura sensualnya sepertinya telah mempengaruhi Baekhyun sedemikian rupa.

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun ke sisi pantai yang sejuk di bawah tanaman palem dan kelapa. Tempat mereka rupanya telah disiapkan, ada sebuah gazebo kecil yang nyaman di sana, beralaskan karpet lembut berwarna cokelat muda dan bantal- bantal hitam eksotis yang berserakan di sana. Gazebo itu berhiaskan tirai-tirai putih yang menjuntai, tampak begitu indah tertiup angin pantai. Satu sisi gazebo itu terbuka, langsung mengarah ke pemandangan pantai nan luas dan indah dengan warna langit yang mulai jingga, pertanda matahari hampir tenggelam. Lampu kecil di pilar gazebo menyala dengan sinar kuning yang hangat, seakan disiapkan untuk pasangan yang akan melalui malam sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke gazebo dan duduk di karpetnya yang empuk, bahkan makananpun sudah disiapkan di sana, seperti magic. Kue-kue kecil yang menggiurkan tersaji di nampan perak yang berkilauan. Dan dua botol anggur disiapkan di ember perak kecil yang berisi es, serta dua gelas minuman dingin berwarna orange segar. Ini benar-benar tempat yang menyenangkan untuk duduk sambil memandang matahari tenggelam. Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun, dan mereka termenung menatap ke arah matahari tenggelam dalam keheningan. Menyaksikan cakrawala perlahan menelan bulatan yang bersinar orange kemerahan itu. Hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa seberkas cahaya jingga di batas cakrawala.

Suasananya begitu sakral dan intim hingga Baekhyun takut merusaknya. Dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol, dan melihat siluet pria itu. Chanyeol benar-benar tampan, dan pria itu adalah suaminya. Baekhyun merasakan perasaan hangat membanjirinya. Dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol, seakan sudah mengenal lama, seakan Chanyeol mengerti apapun yang dia inginkan. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

"Baek." Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak, dan dari jarak dekat, di bawah sorot lampu temaram, Baekhyun bisa melihat mata Chanyeol memancarkan gairah, "Kau sudah bisa?"

Ah. Pria tinggi ini begitu sopan, begitu baik dan perhatian. Bahkan dalam gairahnya Chanyeol sempat menanyakan kesiapan tubuh Baekhyun untuk bercinta. Baekhyun sungguh tersenyum. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Chanyeol penuh arti.

Chanyeol membalas senyum itu, lalu dengan lembut menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun membalas kecupan itu. Membiarkan Chanyeol merasakan kelembutan bibirnya. Pria itu lalu melepas ciumannya dan mereka bertatapan. Senyum Chanyeol malam itu tidak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan, senyum itu begitu lembut, begitu penuh haru, dan entah kenapa membuat dada Baekhyun sesak oleh suatu perasaan yang tidak dapat digambarkannya.

Jemari Baekhyun bergerak ragu dan menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, pria itu menempelkan pipinya di sana dan memejamkan matanya, jarinya meraih jari Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya. Chanyeol lalu mengecup telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Mereka bertatapan dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh satu sama lain, dan kemudian bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kali ini ada rasa sayang dalam ciuman ini. Ada perasaan lembut yang mengembang dalam pagutan bibir mereka. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhuun, mencecap seluruh rasa bibirnya, seakan tidak pernah puas. Tangannya menyentuh pinggul Baekhyun dan dengan gerakan ahli melepaskan seluruh celana Baekhyun, menurunkannya, dan membiarkannya menggantung di salah satu paha Baekhyun. Pria itu lalu membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan ristletingnya, kejantanannya sudah tegak, menunjukkan betapa bergairahnya dia kepada Baekhyun.

"Naik ke atasku, sayang." Suara Chanyeol bagaikan perintah mistis yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun dibanjiri oleh dorongan sensual yang aneh. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membimbingnya untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka perlahan, karena hal ini masih baru bagi Baekhyun. Ketika tubuh mereka menyatu sepenuhnya, Chanyeol menghela napas pendek-pendek, begitupun Baekhyun, yang masih tidak percaya dia melakukan hal ini.

Tangan Chanyeol yang kuat merangkum pinggulnya dengan lembut dan membimbingnya untuk bergerak, "Bergeraklah sayang, puaskan dirimu dengan tubuhku" bisik Chanyeol parau.

Dan Baekhyun bergerak, senang mendapati bahwa setiap gerakannya membuat Chanyeol menggeram penuh gairah. Dia bergerak dengan sensual, didorong oleh gairahnya, dengan bantuan Chanyeol.

Mereka becinta sambil berhadapan, dengan posisi setengah duduk. Percintaan itu begitu intens karena mereka bisa menatap mata masing-masing. Melihat betapa nikmatnya gerakan mereka bagi satu sama lain. Ketika tubuh Baekhyun lelah, Chanyeol menopangnya, meletakkan kepala Baekhyun di pundaknya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Dengan gerakan mulus, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun berbaring di karpet yang lembut tanpa melepaskan tubuh mereka yang bertaut penuh gairah. Ditindihnya Baekhyun dengan pelan tetapi sensual, diciumnya bibir Baekhyun lembut. Tubuhnya bergerak dan menggoda Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya terjun ke jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

"Lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku." Bisik Chanyeol serak, "Rasakan aku lebih dalam… ah sayang, kau mencengkeramku dengan begitu kuat."

Chanyeol mendorong masuk semakin dalam, menggoda Baekhyun ketika melakukan gerakan seakan ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi kemudian mendorong lagi makin dalam. Mereka larut dalam pusaran gairah, sampai kemudian Baekhyun melambung tinggi ketika mencapai orgasmenya. Orgasme yang luar biasa, sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap langit penuh bintang, dalam pelukan suaminya yang luar biasa tampan. Chanyeol menyusul orgasmenya, dengan erangan tertahan dan semburan hangat di dalam sana.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menarik diri, lalu menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebelah Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun terbaring di lengannya, memeluknya lembut dari belakang. Kepala Baekhyun ada di lekukan lengan dan lehernya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, dan membisikkan napas panasnya pelan, di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Suara Chanyeol serak dan penuh perasaan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Mengira dia sedang berada di sebuah mimpi eksotis bersama pangeran tampan di sebuah pulau terpencil.

.

Mereka terbangun dari tidur mereka, dan Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun masuk karena udara mulai dingin dan angin malam bertiup kencang.

"Aku ingin semalaman di sana menatap bintang. Tetapi kita akan terbangun dengan kepala pusing." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun, dan menggandeng jemarinya, melangkah menaiki tangga putih itu.

Mereka sampai di kamar, dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat di tengah-tengah kamar, "Apakah kau mendengar pernyataan cintaku tadi?" bisiknya lembut.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam diam.

Chanyeol mendesah dan mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, lalu melingkarkan lengannya makin erat di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Baek. Pernyataan cintaku itu bukan euphoria dari orgasme yang begitu nikmatnya. Meskipun harus kuakui orgasme yang tadi luar biasa nikmatnya." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Semoga nanti kau bisa membalas perasaanku."

Baekhyun pasti bisa. Kalau Chanyeol terus menyerangnya dengan sifat lembut dan penuh perhatiannya seperti ini. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa bertahan? Dia pasti akan dengan segera jatuh ke dalam pesona Park Chanyeol.

"Dan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Apapun yang akan terpapar di hadapanmu nanti, bagaimanapun buruknya nanti. Ingatlah malam ini, malam di saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Apa maksud kata-kata Chanyeol? Baekhyun merenung ketika pria itu memeluknya erat.

.

Wanita itu sangat cantik. Kakinya begitu panjang dan jenjang, dipamerkan dengan indahnya karena dia mengenakan rok hitam sutra yang elegan membungkus pinggulnya yang bergoyang indah ketika dia sedang berjalan. Bagian atas tubuhnya lebih bagus lagi. Dadanya menggantung indah, membuat semua pria yang berpapasan dengannya pasti menoleh dua kali. Kalau bukan karena dadanya, pasti karena kecantikan wajahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan panjang dan tebal, hasil dari penata rambut terkenal.

Wanita yang sedang duduk sendirian di balkon rumahnya itu adalah Yoo Rachel. Seorang pengusaha mandiri, dengan beberapa anak perusahaan di bidang desain interior yang sangat sukses. Rachel adalah wanita bebas dan mandiri dengan aura yang sangat menggoda. Dan sekarang Rachel sedang gundah. Ditatapnya Hani, asisten pribadinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau yakin informasi yang kau dapatkan itu benar?"

Hani menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. Dia telah bekerja bertahun-tahun dengan Rachel, tetapi entah kenapa aura mengintimidasi Rachel selalu membuatnya gugup. Wanita itu mengingatkannya akan medusa, wanita cantik yang dengan tatapannya bisa mengubah siapapun yang berani membalas tatapannya menjadi batu.

"Itu info yang saya dapat dari orang di perusahaan Tuan Park. Mereka mengatakan Tuan Park menikahi asistennya, Byun Baekhyun, dalam pernikahan buru-buru, dan sekarang sedang menghabiskan bulan madunya di pulau pribadinya."

Rachel sangat kesal sekarang. "Pernikahan buru-buru dan rahasia, eh?" Senyumnya sangat sinis. "Aku ragu kalau Chanyeol mengingat untuk memberikan undangan kepadaku. Harus diakui aku sedikit sakit hati mengetahui dia dengan mudahnya melupakanku dan menikahi perempuan itu. Kau dapat fotonya?"

Hani menyerahkan foto yang dia dapat kepada Rachel. Rachel menerima foto itu, dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, Hani."

Sepeninggal Hani, Rachel mengambil foto itu. Sebuah foto entah darimana yang bergambarkan Chanyeol sedang berjalan dengan pria mungil yang kata Hani tadi bernama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, betapa bencinya ia dengan nama itu. Itu adalah nama yang membuat Rachel merasa muak. Diingatnya malam-malam menyakitkan ketika dia bercinta dengan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol memanfaatkannya dengan memanggilnya sebagai 'Baekhyun', membayangkan sedang bercinta dengan 'Baekhyun' meskipun saat itu dia sedang bercinta dengan Rachel.

Chanyeol tidak bersalah, Rachel tahu jika Chanyeol menyukai pria dan memang sengaja menawarkan diri karena sudah sangat terobsesi pada Chanyeol. Karena itu, Rachel membiarkan dirinya terlihat bebas dan tidak ingin terikat apapun di mata Chanyeol. Karena dia tahu, kalau dia kelihatan ingin mengikat Chanyeol, kalau kelihatan setitik saja perasaannya kepada pria itu, maka Chanyeol akan langsung meninggalkannya. Pria tinggi itu menutup hatinya, dan akan langsung menjauhi siapapun yang memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya. Karena itulah Rachel berpura-pura. Dan membiarkan Chanyeol berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka adalah hubungan tanpa status, tanpa ikatan apapun satu sama lain.

Padahal Rachel mencintai Chanyeol, sangat mencintai pria itu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dan ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya sebagai Baekhyun, bercinta dengannya sambil membayangkan Baekhyun, perasaannya hancur lebur. Hancur, marah, dan terhina. Bukan kepada Chanyeol, dia terlalu mencintai Chanyeol. Tetapi kepada pria yang entah siapa dan di mana yang bernama Baekhyun.

Berani-beraninya pria itu mengambil hati Chanyeol'nya'? Membuat Chanyeol menjadi gay dan menutup hatinya untuk semua wanita? Rachel ingin namanyalah yang dipanggil Chanyeol dengan penuh kerinduan, seperti ketika Chanyeol memanggil nama 'Baekhyun' dengan begitu lembut. Rachel sangat membenci pria bernama Baekhyun itu. Ingin membunuhnya jika perlu. Tetapi bahkan dia tak tahu pria itu ada. Dan dia sempat mengira bahwa pria itu hanyalah sosok khayalan Chanyeol.

Sampai kemudian kabar bahwa Chanyeol menikahi pria bernama Baekhyun muncul. Semula Rachel tidak percaya. Tetapi ketika Hani menjelaskan bahwa itu benar adanya, kemarahannya menggelegak, luar biasa hingga nyaris membakar hatinya.

Rachel mengamati wajah Baekhyun di foto itu. Pria itu memang cantik untuk ukuran pria. Sangat cantik malah. Tetapi, dia merasa dirinya seribu kali lebih cantik dari pria kecil ini. Benarkah ini Baekhyun yang selalu dipanggil oleh Chanyeol itu? Atau dia hanyalah pria beruntung yang dinikahi Chanyeol secara impulsif karena kebetulan dia bernama Baekhyun?

Dengan gemas, ia robek wajah Baekhyun di foto itu dengan kejam. Siapapun pria itu, dia membencinya. Dan setiap orang yang dibencinya akan hancur!

Dia harus menyadarkan Chanyeol akan kesalahannya, sebelum terlambat. Dia harus membuat Chanyeol menyesal karena telah berani-beraninya meninggalkannya dan memilih menjadi gay dan hidup bersama pria yang sangat jauh di bawah levelnya.

Jemarinya meraih ponsel keemasan di mejanya, sebuah suara menyahut di sana, dan Rachel bergumam dengan suara serak dan seksinya.

"Aku perlu pergi ke sebuah tempat. Kau bisa mengatur perjalananku ke sana?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai. Aku kelamaan ya updatenya? Hehe maafin aku. Aku banyak tugas dan sibuk nonton drama, jadi males update deeh.**

**Gimana chapter ini? Memuaskan ga? Oh ya, maaf ya kemarin ada kesalahan pas part NCnya. Begitu ada yg kritik tentang NCnya yg kurang masuk akal, langsung aku edit biar yg belum baca ga bingung. Terima kasih, ya!**

**Terima kasih yg sudah re/fav/foll/rev. Aku baca semua kok hehehe. Jangan bosen ya sama ceritanya.**

**Sampai Jumpa!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

By Santhy Agatha

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik **Santhy Agatha**. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

"Lihat, Jinsuk _Ajusshi_ menggila, dia memasak begitu banyak kue untuk sarapan." Chanyeol mengoleskan mentega lembut ke permukaan muffin panas, membuatnya meleleh dan berkilauan dengan aroma manis yang harum ke seluruh penjuru dapur.

Jinsuk yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci hanya tersenyum mencela dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Mereka sarapan di dapur yang menghadap ke timur, tempat sinar matahari pagi langsung masuk dan menghangatkan mereka. Menu sarapan mereka luar biasa. Muffin madu, biskuit kacang dan kelapa, nasi, sup, kimchi serta bulgogi yang baru saja matang.

Memang benar kata Chanyeol, Jinsuk menggila dalam memasak. Sepertinya dia terlalu senang karena tuannya datang, dan akhirnya ada yang bisa dia buatkan masakan istimewa.

Pagi ini seindah pagi-pagi yang lain. Baekhyun sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah melewatkan beberapa hari di pulau indah ini. Berbulan madu, begitu kata orang-orang. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Mereka benar-benar bersenang- senang sepanjang hari, makan, mengobrol, membaca, bercanda, dan bercinta dengan begitu panas di malam harinya.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, mengingat malam-malam panas mereka. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat bergairah. Di pagi hari, saat mereka sudah bercinta semalaman, pria itu masih bangun dengan kejantanan mengeras dan mereka bercinta lagi. Seperti kata Chanyeol kepadanya dulu, pria itu memang selalu bergairah kepadanya.

"Jinsuk _Ajusshi_ tampaknya sedang memasak besar hari ini." Baekhyun berbisik pelan sambil melirik ke arah Jinsuk yang tampak sibuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "Memang, aku memintanya untuk menyiapkan makanan kita untuk seharian."

"Seharian?" Baekhyun mengernyit. Jinsuk biasanya selalu ada setiap saat di rumah ini. Begitu juga dengan para pelayan lainnya. Mereka selalu ada untuk mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhan mereka, setiap saat.

"Aku meliburkan semua pelayan mulai nanti siang sampai besok pagi mereka baru kembali. Jinsuk _Ajusshi_ juga. Karena itu Jinsuk _Ajusshi_ memasakkan kita makan siang dan makan malam untuk dihangatkan nanti malam."

"Kenapa kau meliburkan semua pelayan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik menggoda, "Karena aku ingin hari ini kita di rumah seharian, hanya berdua."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan oleh Chanyeol?

.

Rumah benar-benar benar sepi ketika para pelayan tidak ada di rumah, biasanya setiap saat Baekhyun akan berpapasan dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang mengerjakan sesuatu di rumah ini. Sekarang suasana hening, tidak ada suara percakapan di lorong, kesibukan di dapur maupun suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang lewat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan hari itu dengan di perpustakaan. Chanyeol mengatakan akan menyelesaikan beberapa perkerjaan sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk membaca. Perpustakaan di rumah pantai itu cukup lengkap, dengan berbagai bacaan ringan di sana, koleksi milik ayah Chanyeol. Sepertinya ayah Chanyeol benar-benar berniat untuk bersantai ketika mengisi buku-buku untuk perpustakaan ini.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah siang ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan bergumam, mengalihkan Baekhyun dari bacaannya yang menarik.

"Aku lapar."

Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

Jinsuk telah menyiapkan semuanya dan memberitahu Baekhyun cara menghangatkan makanannya. Baekhyun mencampur salad dengan udang dan saus alpukat yang telah disediakan oleh Jinsuk, lalu menghangatkan bulgogi yang sudah disiapkan Jinsuk di panci.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang menuang kotak-kotak es batu ke dalam pitcher berisi es teh manis. Chanyeol datang ke dapur dan tersenyum. Dia mengendus ruangan dan mendekati Baekhyun dengan menggoda, "Aku bisa memperkerjakanmu sebagai koki pribadiku. Baunya harum, seharum masakan Jinsuk _Ajusshi_."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Jinsuk _Ajusshi_ memang yang memasak semuanya, aku hanya mempersiapkannya." Dengan cekatan dia mengaduk Sup di panci.

Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan mesra. Mengecup Baekhyun dengan menggoda.

"Hentikan Park Chanyeol. Atau kau akan terciprat kuah yang sedang mendidih ini." Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol, tetapi tidak ada penolakan dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya makin erat, jamarinya bergerak menggoda, mengusap perut rata Baekhyun dari luar kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang, Kuah itu telah mendidih, dan Baekhyun mematikannya.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun mundur dari kompor, masih memeluknya, dia bersandar di meja dapur dan membawa Baekhyun yang masih di peluknya dari belakang. "Kita bisa bercinta seharian di rumah, karena tidak ada orang lain di sini."

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berseru dengan pipi memerah malu, membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan mengecupi leher putih Baekhyun penuh gairah.

"Atau kita bisa bercinta di atas meja dapur." Chanyeol setengah menggigit leher Baekhyun, meninggalkan bekas kecil kemerahan di sana. Menandai bahwa Baekhyun miliknya sepenuhnya. Tangannya menelusup kedalam kaos Baekhyun dan jemarinya meraba lembut perut Baekhyun. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Park Baekhyun?"

"Jadi ini yang ada di benakmu ketika meliburkan semua pelayan?" Baekhyun berbisik lirih, untuk kemudian membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh Chanyeol dengan penuh gairah. Pria yang lebih tinggi duduk di atas meja dapur, lalu mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun ke belakang, dia lalu menunduk ke atas Baekhyun dan melumat bibirnya, dengan cara terbalik. Menciptakan sensasi yang berbeda. Membuat dia bisa mencecap, dan merasakan bibir Baekhyun dengan cara yang lebih sensual.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas akibat ciuman itu sehingga Chanyeol harus menopangnya, dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh Chanyeol, dan merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol mulai mengeras, menekan tubuh belakangnya. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan beranjak turun dari meja dapur. Dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hingga terduduk di atas meja dapur itu. Dikecupnya dahi Baekhyun lembut, hidungnya, pipinya dan kemudian kembali ke bibirnya lagi. Setiap kecupan Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun panas membara. Pria itu lalu membuka kaos Baekhyun dan membuangnya sembarang. Sehingga terlihat jelas kulit putih dan mulus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol itu memuja kulit mulus itu. Mengelusnya lembut, lalu mengecupnya, dan menjilatnya dengan menggoda. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang, merindukan hisapan Chanyeol di kulitnya yang membuatnya melayang, membuat tubuh Baekhyun lemas dan terbaring di atas meja dapur itu, dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah.

Posisi Chanyeol sangat pas, karena tubuhnya tinggi, meja dapur itu pas setinggi pinggangnya. Dan sekarang dihadapannya, Baekhyun terbaring dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah, kejantanannya yang sudah menengang, pahanya terbuka, siap menerimanya. Chanyeol menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun, dan membukanya. Lalu dengan penuh gairah, tanpa peringatan apapun. Chanyeol segera melepaskan celananya dan menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam kelembutan yang panas dan bergairah.

Kaki Baekhyun langsung melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. Kemudian, ketika gerakan Chanyeol makin cepat dan bergairah, dia berdiri dan menumpukan tangannya di tepi meja dapur, membuat Baekhyun terbaring di sana penuh gairah, menerima desakan-desakan Chanyeol jauh di dalam tubuhnya yang menimbulkan gelenyar panas tak tertahankan. Chanyeol lalu mengangkat kaki Baekhyun yang semula melingkari pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya ke pundaknya. Posisi itu membuatnya semakin mudah bergerak, menemukan titik-titik kenikmatan Baekhyun yang ada jauh di dalam kelembutan _hole_nya, dan membawa Baekhyun langsung ke puncaknya.

"Kau sungguh nikmat, Baek..." Chanyeol berucap di antara napasnya yang memburu, "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu, Baek?"

Baekhyun mencoba menjawab. Tetapi sensasi itu sungguh menguasai tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin tersengal dan larut dalam kenikmatannya.

"Jawab aku, Baek.." Chanyeol tak mau menyerah, "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu?"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Chanyeol yang membungkuk di dekatnya, "Kau... sangat..." suaranya tertelan oleh napas memburu dan erangan tertahan karena dorongan Chanyeol yang bergairah, susah payah dia mencoba berkata, "Kau... sangat nikmat... untukku..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa memiliki yang dalam, "Kalau begitu, mari kita saling menikmati." Gerakannya menjadi semakin cepat, semakin bergairah, semakin tak tertahankan, "Ayo, Baek. nikmati aku.. puaskan dirimu..." Chanyeol berbisik parau, membimbing Baekhyun ke dalam pusaran gairah. Sehingga dia mencapai puncaknya dengan begitu cepat. Mencengkeram Chanyeol dalam kenikmatan orgasmenya, dan merasakan pria itu orgasme bersamanya, di dalamnya.

.

"Tadi sungguh luar biasa." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhir makan siangnya ke mulutnya.

Mereka akhirnya makan siang menjelang sore, karena Chanyeol memutuskan mereka harus melanjutkan beberapa lagi sesi bercinta di dapur sebelum makan. Pria itu sungguh memiliki fantasi yang gila dalam bercinta. Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar godaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah berhasil mengubahnya dari pria pemalu yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menjadi pria sensual yang selalu merespon setiap rangsangan yang diberikan Chanyeol dengan luar biasa.

Tetapi Baekhyun menikmatinya. Dia sangat beruntung. Ada pasangan-pasangan yang tidak diberkahi kenikmatan di atas tempat tidur. Dan Baekhyun mendapatkan pasangan yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tempat tidur. Chanyeol selalu memuaskan Baekhyun, menunggu Baekhyun siap menerimanya, dan mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai ke titik terdekat orgasmenya sebelum kemudian mencapai orgasmenya sendiri.

"Ya, Yeol. Tadi memang luar biasa." Baekhyun akhirnya mengakuinya kepada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

Selesai makan, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan ke pantai pribadi mereka. Malam sudah menjelang dan pria itu memakaikan salah satu jaketnya pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memakai jaket yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Tetapi Baekhyun berterimakasih kepada Chanyeol karena melakukannya. Udara malam cukup dingin malam ini.

Langit yang gelap memayungi mereka, bertaburan bintang berkelap-kelip yang indah. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berdiri di tepi pantai dan menatap ombak, "Aku dulu bukan orang yang baik, aku menyakiti banyak orang dan membuat mereka kecewa." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, tatapannya menerawang jauh, "Tetapi kemudian ada sebuah peristiwa yang menghantamku. Dan membuat aku berbalik arah."

_Peristiwa apa?_ Baekhyun mengernyit dan menatap Chanyeol, ingin bertanya. Tetapi namja itu berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan menerawang, seolah sedang larut ke dalam masa lalunya, sehingga Baekhyun kembali diam, menatap laut dan mendengarkan.

"Aku berubah menjadi lebih baik, berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Dan aku benar-benar sudah menjadi baik ketika aku bertemu kau." Chanyeol menghela tubuh Baekhyun ke arahnya, dan mereka berhadap-hadapan, "Sejak aku mencintaimu."

Dipeluknya Baekhyun erat-erat. Beberapa hari ini dia sangat bahagia, Tertawa bersama Baekhyun, menghabiskan setiap menit bersama pria cantik itu, dan tidak pernah merasa bosan. Kebahagiaan itu menyelipkan seberkas rasa takut di benak Chanyeol, setiap dia menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum kepadanya, tanpa dapat ditahannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan selalu muncul di benaknya, _Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Apakah Baekhyun mau tersenyum lagi kepadanya? Apakah Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya?_

Chanyeol takut menghadapi itu semua. Membayangkan kalau Baekhyun pada akhirnya mengetahui semua itu secara tidak sengaja. Mungkin Baekhyun melihat berita di masa lalu, atau bertemu dengan orang di masa lalu yang kebetulan tahu tentang kecelakaan itu dan masih mengingat Chanyeol, atau banyak kejadian lainnya yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tahu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat ingin menahan Baekhyun di pulau ini. Jauh dari kehidupan luar, berbahagia di dalam surga mereka sendiri tanpa ada gangguan dari pihak manapun.

Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Mereka mau tidak mau harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Chanyeol harus bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk setiap saat. Apakah Baekhyun akan menuduhnya sebagai pembohong besar? Membangun pernikahan mereka di atas sebuah kebohongan?

Apakah dia harus memberitahu Baekhyun sekarang? Tidak. Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mereka begitu berbahagia sekarang. Saat-saat ini terlalu berharga untuk dinodai oleh kebencian di masa lalu.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, agar menatapnya, "Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan aku, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti."

_Chanyeol tampak bingung_. Baekhyun membatin. _Kenapa Chanyeol tampak begitu bingung? Apa yang sebenarnya berkecamuk di dalam hati Chanyeol?_

"Berjanjilah, Baek." Suara Chanyeol mendesak, dipenuhi oleh kebutuhan.

Baekhyun menyentuhkan jemarinya dengan lembut di alis Chanyeol yang berkerut, mencoba menenangkan suaminya, "Aku berjanji, Yeol."

Chanyeol mendesah lega, dan memeluknya era-erat. Mereka berpelukan diiringi deburan ombak dan taburan bintang.

.

"Kau harus mengatakan kepadaku." Lagi-lagi Kris menghalangi jalan Tao di lobi apartemennya.

Tao menatap Kris dengan jengkel. Beberapa hari ini Kris sangat mengganggunya, Kris muncul di mana saja, berusaha mengorek-orek rahasia yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh Tao, "Aku bisa menyuruh polisi menangkapmu kalau kau terus menguntit dan menggangguku seperti ini."

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Kris menarik napas frustasi, "Aku cuma butuh jawaban."

"Bukankah aku sudah menjawabmu? Kau berkali-kali bertanya kenapa aku merayumu malam itu. Aku sudah menjawab, mungkin karena aku sedang ingin bercinta! Titik! Itu saja jawabanku. Tetapi kau masih terus-menerus menggangguku. Sebenarnya kau ingin jawaban apa?"

"Karena jawabanmu bohong." Kris menatap Tao tajam, "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Tao, atau aku akan terus mengganggumu."

"Baiklah!", Tao setengah menjerit, tak tahan lagi. "Aku merayumu karena Chanㅡ maksudku Alex yang menyuruhku. Dia ingin membuat Baekhyun memergokimu sedang bercinta denganku!"

"Kenapa sajangnim ingin kau melakukan itu? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Baekhyun?"

Tao mengerang. Kris tidak akan berhenti mengorek informasi, dan dia tanpa sengaja telah membocorkan informasi penting kepada namja ini. Ya ampun. Chanyeol akan amat sangat marah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia memintaku dan aku melakukannya. Aku tidak bertanya apa tujuannya dan kenapa. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, tanyakan pada Alex sendiri." Tao membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berhenti dan menatap Kris penuh peringatan, "Jangan menggangguku lagi Kris. Atau aku akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, dan aku tidak main-main." Serunya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kris termenung di sana.

Dahi Kris berkerut memikirkan jawaban Tao. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jadi benar semua dugaannya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Alex. Pria itu dari awal mungkin sudah mengincar Baekhyun dan berniat menyingkirkannya, meskipun dengan cara yang licik. Kris menggertakkan giginya. Dia telah dijebak dan dipermalukan di depan Baekhyun, tanpa kesempatan untuk membela diri. Kemudian Baekhyun mencampakkannya begitu saja untuk menikahi Alex.

Kris tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia akan membalas, ketika waktunya sudah tepat nanti.

.

"Aku ingin kau segera hamil." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap perut rata Baekhyun. Mereka sedang berbaring di atas ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur setelah percintaan mereka yang panas dan bergelora. Tubuh mereka _naked_ di balik selimut, saling memeluk erat.

Baekhyun yang sudah setengah tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol langsung terjaga mendengarnya. _Hamil_, mengandung anak Chanyeol. Pikiran itu terasa begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Memiliki anak-anak dari Chanyeol, yang tampan dan rambut gelap dan mata berkilauan, pasti amat sangat membahagiakan.

"Apakah kau mau mengandung anak-anakku?"

"Tentu saja, Yeol." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol lembut.

Chanyeol tertawa, tawa yang dalam dan terdengar seksi di telinga, mengalun lembut, "Kalau begitu kita harus giat mengusahakannya."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Kau melakukannya pagi, siang, sore, dan malamㅡkurang giat apalagi?"

Tawa Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan. Dia memeluk Baekhyun dengan lembut, berdoa semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak pernah berakhir.

.

Seluruh pelayan sudah kembali ke rumah pagi ini dan kegiatan berlangsung seperti biasa. Baekhyun sedang di dapur belajar membuat kue bersama Jinsuk. Ketika suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari lorong, yang mau tak mau terdengar sampai ke dapur. Itu suara Chanyeol, sedang mengumpat- umpat di telepon. _Mengumpat-umpat?_

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lolos? Ini pulau pribadi. Tidak sembarang orang bisa kemari." Kemarahan tercermin jelas dalam suara pria itu.

Suara di seberang telepon menjawab, tampak mencoba menjelaskan dengan panik. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol memotongnya dengan tajam.

"Sudah. Kita bicarakan keteledoran yang dibuat anak buahmu nanti. Kau yang harus menanggung ini semua. Nanti. Begitu aku selesai membereskan masalah ini." Lalu Chanyeol menutup telepon dengan kasar. Membuat Baekhyun merasa kasihan pada siapapun yang menjadi lawan bicara Chanyeol di telepon.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu dapur terbuka, dan Chanyeol masuk dengan wajah serius.

"Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol memanggil dari ujung dapur. Membuat Baekhyun yang sedang bertaburan tepung dan membantu Jinsuk membentuk kue di cetakan menoleh,

"Ya?"

"Kemari, aku ingin bicara."

Chanyeol tidak pernah sekaku ini ketika berbicara kepadanya, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. _Apakah Chanyeol sedang marah. Kepada siapa? Kepadanyakah?_

Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah keluar dapur, mengikuti Chanyeol ke arah teras samping. Chanyeol berdiri di sana, mondar-mandir dengan wajah gusar.

"Ada apa, Yeol?"

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan merengkuh kedua bahunya, membuat Baekhyun dekat dengannya.

"Anak buahku mengacau. Kita akan kedatangan tamu. Bukan tamu yang menyenangkan, tetapi kita terpaksa menampungnya beberapa hari demi kesopanan. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. Sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Jadi hanya karena masalah itu? Seorang tamu, meskipun terasa aneh karena datang di bulan madu mereka, tampaknya tidak menjadi masalah besar. Baekhyun pasti bisa menghadapinya. Kalau begitu kenapa Chanyeol masih tampak begitu gusar?

Chanyeol yang masih mencengkeram kedua bahu Baekhyun mendesah kesal. "Dia bukan tamu biasa. Dia mungkin datang untuk mengacau, seperti yang Noona ramalkan. Aku minta maaf, Baek. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan seberani itu, menyusulku kemari."

"Siapa, Yeol?" Baekhyun berubah waspada, karena Chanyeol tampak begitu serius tentang tamu yang satu ini.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun pahit. "Dia mantan kekasihku, Baek. Anak buahku mengatakan dia tidak bisa mencegah kedatangannya kemari. Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan dengan perahu boat kemari. Maafkan aku."

.

Memikirkan bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai mantan kekasih wanita sebelumnya, yang tentunya juga berbagi hal-hal intim bersama pria itu sungguh membuat semuanya terasa aneh.

Seharusnya Baekhyun siap. Sunhwa dulu pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Chanyeol pernah punya beberapa kekasih yang berhubungan dengannya tanpa status, tapi Sunhwa tidak mengatakan jika ada wanita salah satunya. Baekhyun mungkin bisa melupakan itu semua kalau situasinya tidak seperti ini. Seorang mantan kekasih yang nekad tampaknya bertekad merebut Chanyeol kembali. Dan Baekhyun harus menghadapinya.

Astaga. Kenapa dia ada di dalam situasi begini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dengan bingung Baekhyun memencet nomor ponsel Sunhwa. Dalam deringan kedua ponsel itu diangkat,

"Ada apa, Baek? Apakah kau sudah pulang dari bulan madumu?"

"Bukan. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang mantan kekasih wanita Chanyeol."

Sejenak Sunhwa tertegun di seberang sana, lalu bergumam ragu. "_Well_ sayang, menurutku ketika kita sudah menikah dengan seseorang, tidak perlu mengungkit-ngungkit masa lalu, apalagi mencari informasi tentang mantan kekasih pasangan kitaㅡ"

"Bukan begitu. Aku bukannya ingin menyelidiki masa lalu Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang harus kuhadapi. Mantan kekasih Chanyeolㅡentah yang mana tampaknya tidak terima dengan pernikahan ini, dan entah dengan jalan cerdik apa berhasil menyusul ke pulau iniㅡ dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dan sebentar lagi sampai."

"Apa?" Sunhwa memekik marah, "Apakah dia Rachel?"

"Ya, namanya Rachel."

"Rachelㅡoh Astaga." Suara Sunhwa tertelan di seberang.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening, tiba-tiba diserang perasaan buruk karena kediaman Sunhwa, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau terdiam?"

"Karena mantan kekasih yang kau hadapi adalah musuh yang paling berat." Sunhwa menghela napas panjang, "Rachel bisa dikatakan kekasih permanen sajangnim. Rachel adalah wanita keras yang mandiri, terlalu terobsesi pada sajangnim dan hubungannya dengan sajangnim hanya demi kenikmatan semata. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak rela sajangnim menjadi milik orang lain, karena dia terbiasa memiliki sajangnim untuk dirinya sendiri. " Sunwhwa menghela napas panjang, "Dia sangat pandai mengintimidasi lawannya. Hati-hati, Baek. Jangan sampai kau tertekan di bawah auranya."

Baekhyun mendesah ketika pembicaraannya dengan Sunhwa berakhir. Ternyata mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang akan datang kemari adalah yang paling hebat di antara semuanya. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak penuh antisipasi. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

Ketika wanita itu memasuki rumah, dengan koper- kopernya dibawa oleh para pelayan, Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol merasa bahwa mimpi buruknya benar-benar datang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghadapi wanita ini? Dia bagaikan dewi yang datang dari surga. Keseluruhan dirinya sangat sempurna. Dari caranya berpakaian yang berkelas, tubuh sempurnanya yang indah, bentuk wajahnya yang klasik dan sensual, dibingkai oleh rambut panjang indah berkilauan. Bahkan bentuk alisnyapun sempurna. Baekhyun mengamati diam-diam dan merasa letih tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Chanyeol yang menyapa Rachel duluan, sikapnya waspada dan tidak bersahabat.

Rachel menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis, "Kenapa kau tidak kemari dan memelukku seperti biasanya, Yeol? Aku rindu pelukanmu." Suara Rachel terdengar rendah dan seksi. "Dan kenapa aku kemari? Itu karena aku merindukanmu. Aku pulang dari luar negeri dan menunggu panggilanmu. Biasanya kau akan menghubungi dan menemuiku, aku sudah tak sabar melewatkan waktu berdua denganmu. Tetapi kau tidak mengunjungiku. Lalu kudengar kau sedang ada di pulau ini, jadi aku menyusulmu kemari."

Rachel sudah jelas menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di belakang Chanyeol, tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya menahan kata-kata vulgar dan penuh rayuannya kepada Chanyeol. Apakah Rachel tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menikah? Baekhyun menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada Chanyeol. Suaminya itu tampak tidak suka dengan kata-kata Rachel. Chanyeol mundur, seolah menjaga Baekhyun dari sambaran Rachel, "Aku sedang berbulan madu. Dengan pasanganku."

"Oh?" Rachel tampak tidak kaget. Berarti wanita itu sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah pasangan Chanyeol, betapa kejamnya dia mengucapkan kalimat penuh rayuan tadi kalau begitu.

"Tidak masalah untukku." Suara Rachel terdengar manis, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Yeol, bukan dengan pasanganmu." Dengan langkah anggun dia mendekat dan berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Matanya dengan sengaja menelusuri Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak sama dengan Rachel, dia pria, pria biasa, tidak mengenakan baju rancangan desainer ternama, hanya mengenakan kemeja longgar berwarna putih dan celana jeans yang sudah memudar warnanya.

Senyum Rachel kemudian lebih seperti senyuman mencemooh, "Baekhyun bukan nama pasanganmu." Rachel tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol, seolah tidak menganggap Baekhyun ada, "Aku ingat saat-saat manisku ketika aku mendengar nama Baekhyun." Senyum Rachel tampak penuh arti dan tatapannya menggoda penuh rahasia, yang seketika itu juga membuat wajah Chanyeol merah padam karena marah.

Rachel tertawa ketika melihat reaksi kemarahan Chanyeol yang diharapkannya karena sindirannya, dia mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tangga, "Kuharap pelayan bisa menunjukkan di mana kamar tamunya, aku lelah karena perjalanan ini. Mungkin aku akan istirahat dan tidur sejenak." Dengan nakal dikedipkannya matanya kepada Chanyeol, "Meskipun aku tidak akan menolak kunjungan singkat di siang hari seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan dulu, Yeol." Rachel membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah anggun. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membeku di dalam keheningan. Keheningan tidak mengenakkan yang menyesakkan dada.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**Halo. Gimana chapter ini? Rachel udah mulai ganggu nih****ㅠㅠ****tp tenang aja, ini happy ending kok *bocor***

**Entah kenapa, aku jadi pengen cepet2 ngelesaiin ff ini. Jadi, aku bakal mulai update seminggu sekali itupun kalo ga sibuk ya.**

**Oh iya, ada yg kritik soal aku ga nyantumin nama kak Santhy ya? Maaf ya, sebenernya ada di disclaimer, mungkin ga keliatan karena ga aku bold ya? Maafin kecerobohan aku****ㅠㅠ****sekarang udah aku cantumin yaaa. Terima kasih yang udh ngasi tau!:-)**

**Dan terakhir, terima kasih untuk foll/fav/rev-nya!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

By Santhy Agatha

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik **Santhy Agatha**. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

"Baek," Chanyeol meraih lembut jemari Baekhyun yang melangkah menjauh. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan marah. "Kenapa kau harus membawaku ke dalam situasi ini, Yeol? Dia, wanita itu tampak sekali sangat membenciku, dan sepertinya ingin menyingkirkanku. Aku hanya tak mau terlalu kasar kepada wanita saat ia tiba-tiba menyerangku."

"Aku akan mengusirnya. Segera. Sementara itu kita harus menahan diri." Chanyeol merangkum jemari Baekhyun dan mengecupnya, "Aku juga membenci kehadirannya, Baek. Lebih benci darimu. Tetapi Rachel wanita yang kejam. Aku takut kalau kita tidak hati-hati melangkah, dia akan berbuat jahat kepadamu."

Baekhyun mendesah kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku, mungkin aku terlalu bingung dengan ini semua."

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf karena menempatkanmu ke dalam situasi seperti ini." Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Kita akan mengatasinya bersama. Ya?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya ke dada Chanyeol yang hangat.

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar tamu yang terbuka di lantai dua. Rachel berdiri dan menatap ke bawah. Pemandangan dua pasangan yang saling berpelukan mesra itu tampak jelas dari atas. Membakar hatinya, membuat matanya menyala penuh kebencian.

Baekhyun… Raehyun… Dua nama itu begitu mirip ketika diucapkan. Namanya sebenarnya Yoo Raehyun, tetapi dia tidak sudi dipanggil dengan nama itu. Karena nama itu mengingatkannya dengan sebuah nama lain yang selalu membuat dadanya sakit ketika mendengarnya, "Baekhyun". Terlebih ketika Chanyeol, orang yang sepenuh hati ia cintai menyuarakan nama itu ketika mereka bersama. Dan kini kebencian itu semakin membakarnya, ketika pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pemilik nama yang sangat ia benci itu.

.

Chanyeol duduk dengan gusar di ruang kerjanya. Baekhyun tadi tertidur di ranjangnya, dan menolak bercinta dengannya. Kedatangan Rachel telah merusak _mood_nya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak rusak _mood_nya ketika menghadapi bahwa mantan kekasih pasangannya dengan tidak tahu malu menyusul mereka di saat mereka sedang berbulan madu.

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Rachel pandai, licik dan sedikit jahat ketika ingin mencapai tujuannya. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk memperoleh apa yang dia mau. Meskipun itu harus melindas orang lain. Tadi, Rachel sudah menyiratkan ancaman ketika mengatakan 'nama Baekhyun membuatnya terkenang akan masa- masa indahnya'

Chanyeol tahu persis apa maksud perkataan Rachel. Dia menyiratkan bahwa dia akan memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol sering menggunakan Rachel ketika mereka bercinta, dengan memanggil dan menganggapnya sebagai Baekhyun.

Dengan frustasi Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, _kenapa Rachel menyusul kemari?_ Dia tidak habis pikir. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Chanyeol sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka baik-baik dan waktu itu Rachel tampak menerimanya dengan baik pula. Apakah pada saat itu Rachel masih berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan kembali kepadanya? Dan ketika ternyata Chanyeol menikah dengan Baekhyun, hal itu memicu sifat posesif wanita itu?

Chanyeol harus mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan Rachel dari pulau ini. Jauh-jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi untuk mengacaukan hidupnya. Tetapi dia harus berhati-hati melakukannya.

.

"Makanan ini enak sekali." Rachel sepertinya sudah berdandan habis-habisan untuk makan malam mereka. Gaun sutranya panjang dan berwarna keemasan, nampak membungkus tubuh indahnya dengan sempurna dan indah. "Mungkin aku harus membujuk kokimu supaya mau ikut denganku."

"Jinsuk _Ajusshi_ tidak akan mau. Baginya pulau ini adalah rumahnya."

Rachel tersenyum sensual kepada Rafael, "Ah, kau seperti lupa bagaimana caraku membujuk dan merayu, Yeol. Mungkin aku harus mencari kesempatan untuk mengingatkanmu kembali."

Baekhyun hampir tersedak mendengar rayuan yang diucapkan dengan gamblang itu. Oh Astaga, apakah dia harus menghadapi itu setiap hari ketika Rachel ada di sini? Dia merasakan sengatan perasaan aneh setiap Rachel merayu Chanyeol entah dengan bahasa tubuhnya ataupun dengan kata-kata tersiratnya. Seperti sengatan perasaan marah yang membuat dadanya panas. Membuatnya terdorong untuk menyembunyikan Chanyeol di balik punggungnya, lalu menghadapi Rachel dengan galak sambil berteriak 'Chanyeol adalah Suamiku'.

Apakah dia merasa cemburu? Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya. Oh astaga. Kalau benar dia cemburu berarti dia mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada Chanyeol. Apakah dia mencintai pria jangkung itu? Mungkin saja. Mungkin saja dia sudah mencintai pria itu tanpa sadar di saat-saat kebersamaan mereka yang menyenangkan, di saat-saat percintaan mereka yang penuh gairah sekaligus kelembutan. Mungkin saja Baekhyun sudah mencintai Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyantap makananmu, Baek?" Chanyeol berbisik lembut kepada Baekhyun yang duduk di sisi kirinya, mengamati isi piring Baekhyun yang tetap utuh tidak disentuh, hanya dimain-mainkan di piring.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Baekhyun tidak berbohong, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa pening.

Chanyeol langsung menyentuh dagunya, membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya, lalu mengamati wajah Baekhyun dengan cemas, "Kau sakit, sayang? Ada dokter di desa, aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu."

"Tidak perlu." Baekhyun meringis, "Mungkin aku hanya perlu tidur lebih awal."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Chanyeol hendak beranjak sambil menghela Baekhyun ketika Rachel bergumam, "Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, penting. Setelah kau mengantar dia, aku menunggumu di perpustakaan."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepala. Lalu membimbing Baekhyun ke kamar, meninggalkan Rachel sendirian di ruang makan.

.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan menyelimutinya, "Kalau pusingmu tidak membaik, aku akan memanggil dokter,"

"Aku cuma perlu tidur." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang dan membalas senyuman lembut Baekhyun, diusapnya rambut di dahi Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang, "Rachel bisa tidak tertahankan kalau dia mau. Jangan sampai dia membuatmu sakit. Dia akan senang kalau berhasil melakukannya. Kau tidak boleh lemah, Baek." Dengan hati-hati dikecupnya dahi Baekhyun, "Tidurlah sayang, semoga ketika kau bangun nanti, pusingmu sudah hilang."

"Mau kemana?" Baekhyun berseru tanpa sadar ketika Chanyeol berdiri dan hendak menjauh dari ranjang.

Chanyeol tersenyum meminta maaf, "Aku akan ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Rachel, sehingga aku bisa tahu apa tujuannya datang ke sini, mungkin aku bisa mengusirnya secara halus." Jemari Chanyeol menyentuh ujung jari Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Jangan cemas. Aku akan membereskan semuanya,"

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun berbaring dengan mata nyalang semakin merasa pening. Tadi dia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak dan mencegah Chanyeol pergi dari kamar ini. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia tidak mau Chanyeol pergi dan menemui wanita cantik itu. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol jatuh dalam godaan Rachel? Wanita itu begitu cantik, dan suasana perpustakaan di malam hari begitu intimㅡdan mengingat betapa gigihnya Rachel, tidak menutup kemungkinan wanita itu akan berhasil merayu Chanyeol bukan?

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menyusul ke perpustakaan, sekedar untuk memastikan, atau mungkin mencuri dengar. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Tidak. Dia harus mempercayai Chanyeol.

.

"Sekarang kita tinggal berdua saja." Rachel tersenyum menggoda dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk di perpustakaan itu, dia lalu menyilangkan kakinya dengan menantang, "Duduklah, terasa aneh kalau kita berbicara berjauhan begini." ajaknya kepada Chanyeol yang dari tadi berdiri sambil bersandar di meja kerjanya di ujung ruangan.

Wajah Chanyeol tampak dingin, tidak menanggapi ajakan Rachel. "Kenapa kau kemari, Rachel. Apa tujuanmu?"

"Apakah tidak boleh? Aku merindukanmu, Yeol. Merindukan saat-saat kita bersama."

"Aku sudah menikah dan sekarang sedang berbulan madu. Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas untukmu."

"Kau sudah menikah atau tidak, sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku. Aku tetap bersedia menjadi kekasihmu. Tempatmu melampiaskan hasratmu." Suara Rachel menjadi serak dan sensual, seperti ajakan untuk bercinta

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Wajah tampannya nampak mengeras, menahan amarah. "Aku tidak butuh kekasih karena aku sudah menikah. Aku sudah punya tempat untuk melampiaskan hasratku."

Kata-kata Chanyeol itu langsung menggores hati Rachel, membuatnya terbakar cemburu yang luar biasa. Tetapi tentu saja wanita itu tidak membiarkan Chanyeol melihatnya. Dia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Chanyeol, mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan begitu dekatnya, "Aku bisa lebih hebat dari dia menyangkut soal seks. Kau juga mengakuinya, kan? Bertahun lamanya kau tidak bisa melepaskan diri dariku, kau selalu datang kepadaku ketika kau bergairah, dan aku yakin, pria seperti dia tidak akan bisa menyaingiku."

Chanyeol memalingkan mukanya dengan jijik. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Rachel. Bukan karena teknik di ranjangnya. Tetapi karena Baekhyun telah berhasil memuaskan Chanyeol, secara fisik, dan secara batin. Itu yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh Rachel, dan karena itulah Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali menatap Rachel, pandangannya begitu dingin, "Jangan ganggu Baekhyun, atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Rachel memundurkan langkahnya, mengenali kemarahan menakutkan dalam diri Chanyeol. "Diakah pria yang selalu kau panggil ketika bercinta denganku?" Suara Rachel mulai goyah, tidak bisa lagi menutupi emosinya.

Chanyeol menatap Rachel dengan tajam. "Ya."

Sebuah tamparan keras langsung mendarat di pipi Chanyeol. Tamparan dari Rachel, begitu kerasnya sampai membuat pipi Chanyeol terasa panas. Tetapi dia diam dan membeku, menatap Rachel tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin dia pantas menerima tamparan ini.

Mata Rachel berkaca-kaca, kebencian dan kemarahan meluap dari dalam dirinya, ketika dia berbicara, suaranya gemetar, "Padahal aku mencintaimu..." Rachel mulai terisak, "Dan aku menahan kepedihan ketika kau memanggil nama orang lain setiap bercinta denganku. Aku bertahan, tetapi kauㅡkau sungguh tidak punya hati!" Rachel tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan setengah berlari pergi.

Sementara itu Chanyeol membeku beberapa lama setelah Rachel pergi. Kemudian jemarinya mengusap bekas tamparan di pipinya.

_Rachel mencintainya?_

.

"Dia bilang dia mencintaiku." Chanyeol menelepon Yoora dengan frustasi sesudahnya.

Yoora mendesah di seberang sana. "Pantas dia berani mengejarmu sampai ke sana." suaranya lalu berubah serius, "Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap di sana, kau harus menyuruhnya pergi dari pulau itu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh orang menyeretnya dan melemparkannya ke perahu boat."

Yoora tercenung. Lama. "Aku juga bingung bagaimana caranya. Mungkin kau harus memintanya baik-baik untuk pergi."

"Dia baru saja menangis dan berlari meninggalkanku karena patah hati, lalu keesokan harinya aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus pergi? Aku akan jadi pria tak berperasaan kalau melakukannya."

"Pikirkan Baekhyun, Yeol. Kau akan menjadi pria tak berperasaan kalau kau membiarkan Rachel tetap di sana."

Chanyeol tercenung. _Baekhyun_. Dia tahu persis kehadiran Rachel di sana amat sangat menyakitkan hati Baekhyun. Yoora benar, kalau Rachel terus ada di rumah ini. Apa yang sudah dibangunnya bersama Baekhyun bisa hancur pelan-pelan. Dia harus menyuruh Rachel pergi dari rumah ini. Besok.

.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menemui Rachel yang sedang sarapan sendirian di ruang makan keesokan paginya. Baekhyun masih tidur, dan Chanyeol tidak mau membangunkannya karena namja mungil itu tampak sangat lelap.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Rachel tampak lebih memilih buah- buahan untuk sarapannya, dia sedang menyuapkan sebutir cherry berwarna merah pekat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mengenai kemarin, aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Kalau saja aku tahu, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan dulu kepadamu. "

"Sekarang kau tahu dan itu tidak mengubah apapun bukan?" Rachel tersenyum sedih, "Aku memang bodoh, berpikir bahwa aku masih mempunyai harapan."

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Aku sungguh minta maaf kepadamu. Mungkin kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini segera."

Rachel menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Kau mengusirku, Yeol?"

"Aku harus melakukannya, Maaf. Tetapi kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama. Aku sedang berbulan madu, dan kehadiran seorang mantan kekasih sungguh tidak bisa diterima. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Rachel menatap Chanyeol dengan pahit, "Dia, Baekhyun, sudah kau cintai sejak lama, bukan?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya,"

"Apakah dia tahu betapa beruntungnya dia? Dicintai olehmu sejak lama?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak dia tidak tahu, tetapi itu tidak masalah. Aku sudah memilikinya sekarang."

Rachel menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum sedih dan mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa memang sudah tidak ada gunanya aku ada di sini. Aku akan mengemasi barang- barangku dan pergi siang nanti." Dengan cepat dia beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol dan suara langkahnya terdengar menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tamu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol yang masih ada di ruang makan, dikejutkan oleh suara pekikan diikuti suara jatuh berdebam. Dengan segera dia melangkah ke arah tangga, Di sana Rachel duduk dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Para pelayan mengerubunginya, Rachel mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol kesakitan, "Tolong, Yeol. Sepertinya kakiku terkilir,"

.

Suara ribut-ribut di luar membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pening, tetapi dia ingin tahu. Dengan pelan dia melangkah terhuyung-huyung ke pintu, ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Pemandangan di depannya sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Membuat jantungnya serasa di remas hingga nyeri. Dari kamarnya di bagian atas, dia bisa melihat jelas ke bawah. Di sana tampak Chanyeol sedang memijat dan mengelus kaki Luna yang terduduk kesakitan. Sepertinya kaki Rachel terkilir... tetapi kenapa Chanyeol harus memijit kakinya dengan cara yang intim seperti itu?

Lalu Chanyeol berdiri, setengah membungkuk dan dengan lembut merengkuh Rachel ke dalam pelukannya dan dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat Rachel dan menggendongnya. Rachel tampak sangat menikmati keintiman itu, dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya ingin menolong Rachel. Dia kan sedang terkilir? Kenapa dia harus cemburu? Tidak seharusnya dia merasa cemburu.

Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan dirinya kembali ke kamar, ketika Chanyeol melangkah menaiki tangga sambil menggendong Rachel, menuju ke kamar tamu. Tetapi dia memang cemburu. Pemandangan itu membuatnya marah, membuatnya tidak rela, membuatnya ingin mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri... Baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta kepada Park Chanyeol...

.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah mau pergi hari ini, tetapi dia jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir, kini dia baru bisa pergi setelah dia bisa berjalan. Aku tidak mungkin mengusirnya sekarang." Chanyeol menjelaskan ketika Baekhyun bergabung di ruang sarapan setengah jam kemudian.

"Maafkan aku atas situasi yang makin buruk ini."

Baekhyun menyesap kopinya dan mencoba tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, "Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, lagipula sangat tidak sopan mengusir tamu yang sedang sakit."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, seolah ingin mengupas hatinya, "Dia tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun dariku."

_Dan akupun juga mencintaimu, Yeol_. Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati tentu saja, dia masih tidak berani mengungkapkannya, takut akan reaksi Chanyeol nantinya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan campur aduk, sehingga dia memilih menyimpannya dulu, dan mengungkapkannya nanti, kalau dia sudah lebih yakin.

.

"Maafkan aku tidak ada pagi tadi ketika kau jatuh, ini obat dari dokter untuk diminum kalau nyeri di kakimu tidak tertahankan." Baekhyun meletakkan obat itu di meja di samping ranjang Rachel. Melirik sedikit kepada kaki Rachel yang sudah dibebat dengan perban elastis berwarna cokelat, tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Apakah Rachel sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di tangga, agar terluka atau terkilir sehingga kepergiannya dari rumah ini tertunda? Ah tidak!_ Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran negatif itu. Dia tidak boleh berburuk sangka kepada yeoja ini.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, bunyikan saja bel, pelayan akan datang, Istirahatlah, aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu. Sementara Rachel dari tadi diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia kalau tahu." Suara Rachel yang dingin membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dia sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Tahu tentang apa?"

Rachel mencibir dan menatapnya benci, "Tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Kau sangat beruntung tapi kau bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku membencimu karenanya."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol mencintaiku sejak lama?" bukankah mereka baru berkenalan, dan ketika Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan Rachel, Baekhyun belum kenal Chanyeol?

Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir di sudut mata Rachel yang indah, membasahi pipinya, "Dulu setiap dia bercinta denganku, dia selalu memanggil namamu. 'Baekhyun'. Begitu bisiknya, dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan cinta. Dia tidak pernah memanggil namaku dengan lembut, tidak pernah satu kalipun dia memanggil namaku seperti itu!" tangis Rachel pecah dan dia terisak-isak, "Aku membencimu karena itu! Aku sangat benci kepadamu!"

Baekhyun menatap bingung ke arah Rachel yang tersedu- sedu. Bingung akan perkataan Rachel, tetapi sepertinya yeoja itu terlalu histeris untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Sambil menghela napas, Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar tamu.

.

Kris menemukan informasi itu begitu saja. Dia menelusuri semua petunjuk yang ada. Dan kemudian menemukan potongan berita dari _softcopy_ arsip koran di perpustakaan nasional. Berita kecelakaan itu, antara Park Chanyeol, putra milyuner kaya. Kecelakaan itu menewaskan seorang supir taksi tua yang kebetulan melintas. Menjadi korban tak berdosa yang tewas karena kemungkinan Chanyeol mengebut sambil mabuk bersama teman-temannya dan menerobos lampu merah.

Apakah ini Park Chanyeolㅡyang sama? Kris masih merasa tidak yakin. Chanyeol adalah pria jenius yang tampak begitu kompeten dan dingin. Kris selalu berpikir bahwa masa muda pria itu dihabiskan untuk belajar dan bersekolah tanpa henti. Tetapi ini, berkendara sambil mengebut, mabuk dan ugal-ugalan menerobos lampu merah, dan menewaskan satu orang pula, sungguh perbuatan tak bertanggung jawab. Jauh sekali dari cerminan Chanyeol yang dikenalnya.

Tetapi artikel ini tak mungkin salah. Meskipun jarang disebut dan seolah memang disembunyikan. Chanyeol jelas-jelas putra dari milyuner Park itu. Park Chanyeol di artikel ini sudah pasti sama dengan Chanyeol atasannya itu.

Kris melanjutkan membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, dikatakan bahwa permasalahan kemudian diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan. Park Chanyeol tidak pernah dibawa ke pengadilan. Dan keluarga supir taksi yang miskin itu juga tidak pernah dikabarkan lagi.

Kris mencari-cari artikel lain bertanggal sama yang membahas kecelakaan itu, dan menemukan artikel lain yang membahas keluarga si supir taksi. Dia tertegun, lalu matanya membelalak kaget. Foto yang sedang berduka di artikel itu... meskipun masih begitu muda, itu sudah pasti adalah Baekhyun. Kris menelusuri artikel itu dan menahan napas ketika menemukan kalimat yang menerangkan bahwa supir taksi itu meninggalkan seorang putra tunggal bernama Baekhyun dan seorang isteri.

Benaknya langsung menghubungkan semua benang merah itu. Jadi begitu rupanya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Chanyeol. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun sudah diatur oleh pria itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun pastinya. Kris yakin Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini.

Dengan bergegas dia melangkah pergi, benaknya dipenuhi tekad yang kuat untuk segera menemui Baekhyun nanti ketika dia bisa menjangkaunya. Akan dikatakannya kepada Baekhyun, bahwa pria itu sudah menikahi pembunuh ayahnya...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**Hi aku update lebih cepat yakan?hehehe**

**Sebenernya aku baru selesai mengedit sampai final chap. Dan ga nyangka kalo Rachel muncul sedikit banget. Sisanya konflik antara chanyeol-baekhyun doang. Jadi habis bulan madu rachelnya gabakal muncul lagi,**

**Ini buat yang minta link cerita asli unforgiven hero; www wattpad com /story/ 5196597- unforgiven - hero (tambahin titik sama hilangin spasi)**

**Aku bakal update tanggal 27, okay?**

**See you!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

By Santhy Agatha

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik **Santhy Agatha**. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

Baekhyun termenung di dalam kamarnya, masih bingung memikirkan perkataan Rachel tadi. Wanita itu bilang kalau Chanyeol selalu membayangkannya ketika bercinta, selalu menyebut namanyaㅡ_bagaimana mungkin?_ Baekhyun kan tidak mengenal Chanyeol sebelum ini? Apakah Baekhyun yang dibayangkan oleh Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun yang lain?

Jantung Baekhyun serasa diremas. _Mungkinkah itu?_ Mungkinkah pernikahan impulsif, dan semua hal yang dilakukan dengan terburu-buru ini disebabkan Chanyeol menginginkan seorang pengganti untuk Baekhyun yang dicintainya. Toh kalau dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot seperti dengan Rachel, karena namanya sama. Jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa dan Baekhyun juga tidak akan tahu kalau dia digunakan sebagai pengganti.

Baekhyun mendongak ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar, mengernyit ketika melihat Baekhyun duduk melamun di ranjang,

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa? Aku menunggumu di bawah untuk makan siang, tetapi kau tidak turun."

Jawaban Baekhyun hanya berupa desahan napas yang berat, bingung apakah dia harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Chanyeol atau tidak.

Chanyeol ikut menghela napas, dengan lembut dia melangkah dan berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya, "Tentang Rachel lagi, apakah dia mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, mencoba mencari kedalaman hati suaminya itu di balik tatapan matanya yang lembut. _Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak Chanyeol? Kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu?_

"Rachel mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa kau selalu memanggil nama '_Baekhyun_' ketika bercinta, bahwa kau selalu membayangkannya sebagai '_Baekhyun_'..." Baekhyun mendesah, "Dan aku berpikir, tentu Baekhyun yang kau bayangkan itu bukan aku, karena kita baru saling mengenal..."

Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak terbaca. Tetapi ia dengan lembut merengkuh tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Kau lebih percaya Rachel atau kepadaku sayang? Aku… Suamimu."

Baekhyun mencoba percaya. Sungguh dia mencoba. Tetapi cara Rachel mengucapkannya tadi, wanita itu sungguh- sungguh tampak terluka. Mungkinkah Rachel hanya berakting untuk menyebabkan kesalahpahaman di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?

"Percayalah kepadaku dan jangan hiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Rachel. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, bahwa apapapun yang terjadi seburuk apapun yang dikatakan orang, kau bisa pegang satu hal yang pasti, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol menundukkan kepala dan mengecupi jemari Baekhyun, "Rasanya sangat sakit, ketika kau mencintai seseorang, tetapi tidak dipercaya. Rasanya seperti cintamu ini sampah dan dibuang begitu saja."

"Yeol, tidakㅡbukan begitu..." Baekhyun menggenggam jemari Chanyeol, "Aku tidak akan membuang cintamu. Aku, maafkan aku mungkin aku sedikit terpengaruh karena cara Rachel mengungkapkannya tadi begitu meyakinkan." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mendengarkannya lagi."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-_ah_." Kedua mata mereka sejajar, Chanyeol yang berlutut dan Baekhyun yang duduk di atas ranjang, lalu mereka berciuman dengan lembutnya. Bibir Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaaan, membuatnya terlena. Lidahnya menelusur pelan kemudian, mencecap rasa yang sudah lama dirindukannya, rasa yang sangat dikenalnya. Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol mendorongnya terbaring di ranjang, dengan kaki menjuntai di bawah dan Chanyeol yang berdiri membungkuk di atasnya,

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Ini waktunya makan siang. Jinsuk _Ajusshi_ akan mencari-cari kita." Baekhyun berbisik dalam napasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Jinsuk _Ajusshi_ sudah mencari sejak tadi, lebih tepatnya mencarimu. Itu sebabnya aku menyusulmu kemari, karena kau tidak turun untuk makan siang." Chanyeol mencumbu leher Baekhyun yang menyimpan aroma khasnya yang manis, "Aku rasa Jinsuk _Ajusshi_ akan mengerti, kita kan sedang berbulan madu."

Jemari Chanyeol membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun, lalu membuka resleting celana Baekhyun, membukanya dan membuang semuanya sembarangan. Pakaian dalamnya menyusul kemudian, hingga Baekhyun berbaring telanjang dan pasrah di bawahnya.

Chanyeol tidak terburu-buru, pria itu dengan pelan membuka kancing kemejanya dan melepasnya, memamerkan tubuh indahnya yang bahkan masih membuat Baekhyun merasa kagum setiap melihatnya, bahkan setelah berkali-kali jemarinya menyentuhnya di sana, menikmati kehalusannya.

Lalu Chanyeol menurunkan celananya dan kemudian _naked_ sepenuhnya di depan Baekhyun, kejantanannya mengeras. Chanyeol amat bergairah.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menunduk di atas Baekhyun, jemarinya bergerak menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun dan menemukan _hole_ Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda,

"Aku belum menggodamu," Chanyeol menggerakkan jemarinya lembut, "Kau pasti sangat merindukanku di sana."

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun dan menyandarkan masing-masing di pundaknya, membuat posisi Baekhyun begitu pas untuk dia masuki.

Pria itu melakukan penetrasi dan mengerang parau. "Astaga, kau begitu sempit sayang, begitu sempit dan nikmat..."

Baekhyun mengikuti semua ritme yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol. Posisi ini membuat titik-titik sensitif yang tidak disadarinya ada tersentuh dan bangun, membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun menggelenyar dalam kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Jemari Chanyeol bergerak dan menyentuh titik nikmat Baekhyun, memainkannya. Membuat Baekhyun seakan dihantam oleh dua kenikmatan bertub-tubi.

"Chanh..." Baekhyun mengerang, menyebut nama Chanyeol, karena sudah tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Ya sayang," Chanyeol membalas erangan Baekhyun dengan suara parau tertahan, ritmenya semakin cepat, semakin tak tertahankan membuat Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi, sehingga akhirnya membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh arus deras kenikmatan yang memenuhi seluruh sarafnya. Chanyeol mengerang di sana dan mereka mencapai orgasme bersamaan.

.

"Apakah dengan begini kau yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu?" Mereka masih berbaring _naked_ dan puas di atas ranjang. Baekhyun meringkuk membelakangi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memeluknya dengan posesif dari belakang, kaki mereka saling bertautan. Kulit mereka saling menghangatkan,

"Tanpa sekspun aku yakin bahwa kau mencintaiku." Baekhyun menjawab pelan, setengah mengantuk.

Sesaat hening, dan Baekhyun merasakan jantung Chanyeol berdebar, pria itu menghela napas sebelum bertanya, "Apakahㅡapakah kau juga mencintaiku, Baek?"

Baekhyun tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ya. Dia mencintai Chanyeol, dia sangat mencintainya. Dan Chanyeol sudah berkali- kali menyatakan mencintai Baekhyun. Amat sangat tidak adil kalau Baekhyun tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat...

"Ya," Baekhyun menjawab pelan, jantungnya berdebar, "Ya, Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol..."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, menyebut nama Baekhyun dengan menggoda, "Baekh..." Lalu pria itu memalingkan muka Baekhyun supaya menoleh menghadapnya, dan menciumnya dengan sangat bergairah.

Baekhyun merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol mengeras lagi di sana, menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya, Jemarinya sudah menangkup dada dan memainkannya dengan lembut, menggoda nipplenya, merayunya, jemarinya lalu turun dan memainkan kejantanan Baekhyun, dengan lembut dan menggoda.

Baekhyun mendesah dan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya, tetapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Jangan, kita akan mencoba seperti ini." Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun yang masih berbaring miring membelakanginya, kemudian dari belakang, Chanyeol menyelipkan kejantanannya yang terasa keras dan panas, memasuki _hole_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun setengah menjerit merasakan penetrasi Chanyeol ini. Gaya bercinta Chanyeol ini membuat titik-titik yang biasanya tidak tersentuh oleh kejantanan Chanyeol menjadi tersentuh semua, membangunkan sarafnya dan merangsangnya.

Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun supaya mengikuti ritmenya, mereka bergerak dengan lembut, tidak terburu-buru, menikmati setiap detiknya dengan bahagia. Dan kemudian mencapai orgasme bersama.

.

Baekhyun menelusurkan jemarinya di alis Chanyeol, membuat alis itu sedikit berkedut. Barusan Baekhyun terbangun dan mendapati Chanyeol masih tidur pulas di sebelahnya, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, karena selama ini pria itulah yang selalu terjaga sebelum Baekhyun kemudian menggoda Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil untuk membangunkannya.

Baekhyun mengamati wajah tampan itu. Wajah yang khas dengan mata yang dalam dan tajam, dan bibir yang luar biasa menggairahkan. Alis dan rambutnya berwarna gelap, sedikit ikal. Chanyeol luar biasa tampan, bagaikan pangeran dari negeri antah berantah. Dan pria ini mencintainya

Dada Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Mengingat bagaimana mereka semua bisa mencapai titik saling mencintai di pernikahan ini. Baekhyun juga mencintai Chanyeol. Dan dia bertekad. Mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan mempercayai Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu mencintainya, dan yang pasti tidak akan membohonginya. Baekhyun percaya itu.

.

"Jadi dia jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir, lalu kau tidak jadi mengusirnya dan malahan merawatnya?" Yoora hampir berteriak di seberang sana. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Ya, dia setuju untuk pergi dan akan berkemas, ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Terdengar seperti kesengajaan bagiku." Nada suara Yoora tampak mencela, "Apa kau yakin dia sungguhan? Jangan-jangan dia berakting sakit."

"Kakinya benar-benar bengkak dan dokterkulah yang memeriksanya, jadi dia memang benar-benar terkilir." Chanyeol mendesah, "Walau aku tidak bisa menebak apakah dia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya atau tidak."

"Mengingat sifat Rachel, dia mungkin saja melakukannya." Yoora tampak cemas, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengenang ketika nama Baekhyun disebut. Baekhyun, Baekhyunnya. Pria mungil itu mengatakan mencintainya, dengan begitu lembut. Baekhyun mencintainya! Oh astaga. Rasanya seperti semua bebannya terlepas dan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Begini rasanya ternyata ketika mencintai seseorang sepenuh hati, ketika cinta itu terbalas, seluruh tubuhnya terasa melayang.

"Kami bisa menghadapinya." Chanyeol masih tersenyum ketika berbicara, mengenang percintaan mereka yang panas dan bertubi-tubi setelah pengakuan cinta itu. "Dan dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku."

"Oh." Yoora tampak tertegun, "Selamat, Yeol. Meskipun aku meragukan ada manusia yang tahan menolak cintamu kalau kau sudah mengerahkan segala pesonamu." Yoora terkekeh, "Kau pasti sangat bahagia."

"Sangat." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi Rachel, kau harus datang ke sini."

"Aku?" Yoora mengeluarkan nada memprotes, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kesana? Kau meninggalkan tanggung jawab atas perusahaan di tanganku ketika kau pergi."

"Aku akan memegangnya kembali. Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun pulang."

"Dan meninggalkan Rachel di pulau itu sendirian dan sakit?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Karena itulah kau harus datang kemari, pura-pura mengatakan bahwa ada hal urgent di perusahaan yang harus aku urus. Lalu kau yang tinggal di sini sampai Rachel pulih, demi kesopanan."

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku di pulau itu dengan wanita jahat seperti Rachel?" Yoora menaikkan nada suaranya, "Kau memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung memanfaatkan kasih sayang kakakmu, Yeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Suatu saat nanti, kalau kau sedang terlibat masalah cinta yang pelik, aku berjanji akan membantumu sekuat tenaga."

"Aku akan mencari pasangan yang tidak pelik." sahut Yoora segera, lalu mendesah dan menghela napas, "Aku akan berangkat besok."

"Terima kasih, _Noona_."

.

Mereka sedang makan malam ketika suara perahu boat terdengar mendekat. Baekhyun mengernyit, tamu lagi? Diliriknya Chanyeol yang tampak tenang-tenang saja.

Mereka makan malam bertiga, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Rachel yang sudah mulai bisa berjalan meskipun masih harus mengenakan penyangga badan. Suasana makan malam dingin dan kaku, Rachel tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Meskipun Baekhyun sempat melihat wanita itu berkali-kali menyentuh Chanyeol seolah tanpa sengaja.

Seorang pelayan masuk, mengantarkan tamu yang baru tiba itu,

"_Noona_!" Chanyeol berseru dan meletakkan makanannya, "Kejutan tak terduga, kenapa kau datang kemari?" pria itu berdiri, mengajak Baekhyun dan memeluk kakaknya.

Yoora mengibaskan rambut pendeknya yang sedikit berantakan, dia memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat, lalu melirik ke arah Rachel sambil lalu dan melangkah duduk di kursi di meja makan itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali duduk.

Para pelayan dengan sigap langsung mengantarkan hidangan untuk tamu tambahan mereka itu.

Yoora melirik ke arah Rachel dan tersenyum kaku. Mereka memang saling mengenal, tetapi tidak begitu akrab.

"Hai Rachel, kudengar dari Chanyeol kau sudah di sini beberapa hari dan mengalami kecelakaan, bagaimana kondisi kakimu?"

Rachel mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum manis, "Masih sakit dan bengkak, aku tidak bisa berjalan kalau tidak pakai penyangga."

"Wah sepertinya penyembuhanmu akan memerlukan waktu lama." Yoora sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan nada sinis di dalam suaranya.

Rachel mengangguk, melirik Chanyeol, seolah ingin menebak apa rencana Chanyeol dengan kedatangan Yoora yang mendadak ini. Apakah Chanyeol menyuruh Yoora datang untuk melindungi Baekhyun dari serangannya?

"Ya. Kakiku sepertinya memerlukan waktu lama untuk sembuh." Rachel menyentuh lengan Chanyeol dengan lembut dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Maaf, Yeol. Sepertinya aku harus berada di rumah ini lebih lama, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana."

"Tidak masalah." Chanyeol menjawab datar. Baekhyun yang sedang mengamati Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, Chanyeol tampak berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk fokus kepada makanannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Kenapa dia tampak begitu geli? Apa yang ada di dalam benaknya?

Yoora sendiri tampak menahan senyum, dia menyendok satu suap penuh sup krim asparagus kental dengan kepiting di dalamnya, dan memutar bola matanya senang,

"Wow, masakan Jinsuk _ajusshi_ yang luar biasa. Aku merindukannya, kurasa ini sepadan dengan tinggal di sini beberapa lama sementara Chanyeol pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Rachel langsung menyela, merasa waspada.

Yoora melirik Rachel tidak peduli, lalu menatap Chanyeol, "Oh aku belum mengatakan maksud kedatanganku kepada kalian ya? Chanyeol, aku mengalami masalah dengan negosiasi dengan pihak Jepang. Mereka tidak percaya kepadaku, dan ingin pelaksanaan nego diwakili oleh kau langsung." Yoora menghela napas panjang, "Itu tender yang yang besar dan mereka menahannya sampai kau pulang. Kita akan rugi besar kalau sampai proyek itu tertahan lama, karena itu dengan baik hati, aku menawarkan diri untuk menggantikanmu menjadi tuan rumah di rumah ini untuk tamu kita." Yoora melirik Rachel dengan sinis, "Sementara kau dan Baekhyun pulang untuk mengurus tender itu."

"Apa?" Rachel hampir menjerit, lupa akan sikap datar dan menahan diri yang dipertahankannya, "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya kan, Yeol? Masa kau akan tega meninggalkan aku yang sedang sakit sendirian di sini?"

Yoora mengedipkan matanya nakal kepada Rachel, "Kau kan tidak sendirian, ada aku di sini menemanimu."

Rachel melirik Yoora dengan marah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol, "Rafael, akuㅡ"

"Aku terpaksa harus pergi. Dan sementara kau masih sakit. Yoora _noona_ akan menunggu di sini, memastikan semua kebutuhanmu terpenuhi dan kau baik-baik saja."

"Akㅡaku akan ikut pulang denganmuㅡaku sudah merasa agak baikan."

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana dan harus tinggal lama di sini." Yoora menyela gemas, "Sudahlah, kau tinggal di sini denganku. Para pelayan dan aku akan memastikan kau pulih dengan baik sebelum pergi dari sini."

"_Noona_ benar." Chanyeol melanjutkan sebelum Rachel sempat membantah, "Aku dan Baekhyun akan berkemas untuk pergi nanti malam. Maafkan aku atas keadaan ini. Semoga kau lekas sembuh dan sehat kembali."

Dan pembicaraanpun ditutup. Kali ini Baekhyun yang menelusuri piringnya dengan sikap geli. Mendadak dia mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tadi sepertinya menahan tawa. Pria itu sengaja, dia sudah merencanakan semua ini bersama Yoora. Membuat Rachel tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

.

Mereka meninggalkan pulau itu siang harinya, dan melanjutkan dengan pesawat untuk pulang.

"Kau pasti senang." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya, tersenyum jahil.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tertawa, "Kau sangat licik, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol ikut tertawa bersama Baekhyun dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang.

.

Mereka mendarat di bandara dan langsung dijemput oleh supir pribadi Chanyeol. Tengah malam mereka baru tiba di rumah Chanyeol. Rumah itu masih sama, seindah ingatan Baekhyun dulu ketika pertama kemari di pesta itu. Pesta yang menghasilkan sebuah insiden yang mendorong Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya bersatu ke dalam pernikahan.

Mungkin sekarang Baekhyun akan mensyukuri insiden itu. Karena sekarang dia menemukan kebahagiaan bersama Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. "Malam itu malam setelah pernikahan kita adalah malam pertama kita. Aku tahu karena rasanya sakit."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga tahu karena aku harus menembus lubang sempitmu, sebelum bisa memasukimu."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar kata-kata vulgar Chanyeol yang diucapkan dengan santai, "Kalau malam itu adalah malam pertama kita, berarti waktu itu kita tidak berbuat apa- apa di sini."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Aku memang tidak ingat. Tetapi mungkin kita hanya mabuk dan tertidur di ranjangku."

"Tetapi waktu itu kita tak mengenakan apapun." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Mungkin kita bercumbu sedikit lalu tertidur." Ingatannya melayang kepada Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya tidur ketika dia mencumbunya waktu itu. Yah setidaknya Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Padahal kejadian itu adalah alasan kita menikah." Baekhyun menghela napas, "Kalau kau tahu kita tidak berbuat apa- apa, kau bisa tidak menikahiku."

"Hei aku tidak peduli apa alasan yang mendorongku menikahimu. Kalau bukan karena insiden di malam itu, kurasa aku akan menemui cara untuk menikahimu pada akhirnya." Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Dan aku selalu mensyukuri karena aku menikahimu. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku, Baek."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol sambil tertawa, "Kau juga, Yeol. Aku mencintaimu dan aku mempercayaimu."

.

_Bagaimana kalau kepercayaan Baekhyun tiba-tiba dihancurkan olehnya?_

Chanyeol terbangun di tengah malam. Karena mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Kecelakaan itu. Lalu pria kecil yang mengusirnya dari rumahnya dengan tatapan mata penuh kebencian. Kebencian yang menghujam dan masih tetap membuat jantung Chanyeol berdenyut perih sampai sekarang. Dan kemudian mimpi itu berlanjut dengan dia kehilangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hilang begitu saja dan dia tidak dapat menemukannya di mana-mana. Membuatnya menggila, membuatnya seperti ingin mati saja.

Napasnya sedikit terengah dan dadanya terasa sesak oleh mimpi yang menakutkan itu. Dengan lembut diliriknya pria kecil yang terbaring manis di sebelahnya. mencintainya dan mempercayainya...

_Mempercayainya.._ Baekhyun sangat mempercayainya, dengan tanpa prasangka, pria itu meletakkan hatinya di tangan Chanyeol, pasrah dan percaya kepadanya.

Sementara Chanyeol membangun sebuah pernikahan yang didasarkan pada kebohongan. Cintanya kepada Baekhyun bukanlah suatu kebohongan, dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Baekhyun, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Baekhyun adalah sumber kebahagiaannya yang paling dalam, begitupun dia ingin menjadi sesuatu yang sama bagi Baekhyun. Tetapi semua selain cinta itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebuah kebohongan yang terjalin dan membentuk dinding rapat yang menutup rahasia masa lalu mereka. Rahasia itu, rahasia tentang kematian ayah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa lari dari masa lalunya, dia adalah pembunuh ayah Baekhyun. Bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada Baekhyun, kalau suatu saat Baekhyun mengetahui kebenarannya? Akankah cinta yang mereka bangun saat ini hancur begitu saja?

_Chanyeol tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun, dia akan mati kalau sampai itu terjadi._

_._

"Aku sudah pulang." Baekhyun menelepon Sunhwa segera keesokan paginya, dia sedang di sendirian karena Chanyeol sedang bekerja untuk mengurus proyeknya. Yoora ternyata tidak berbohong tentang yang satu itu.

Sunhwa memekik senang di seberang sana, "Kau harus datang ke sini."

"Ya aku akan datang ke rumahmu siang ini." Baekhyun tertawa, dia tadi sudah bilang kepada Chanyeol akan mengunjungi Sunhwa siang ini, dan Chanyeol mengizinkannya dengan syarat Baekhyun harus mau diantar jemput oleh supir pribadinya, dan Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengan syarat itu.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Baekhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya, dari awal sampai akhir, dari insiden malam pesta itu sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta. Baekhyun sedang menggendong puteri kecil Sunhwa yang masih bayi, dia membuai putri kecil cantik yang sedang terlelap itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Wow sebuah kisah yang tak terduga tapi sangat indah." Mata Sunhwa berbinar-binar. "Dari ceritamu, aku yakin _sajangnim_ sangat mencintaimu, Baek. Sudah sekian lama aku menjadi asistennya, dan dia begitu dingin, begitu menutup diri. Aku dulu membayangkannya akan menjadi penyendiri seumur hidupnya, aku tidak menyangka dia akan menikah dan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang." Sunhwa tersenyum lembut, "Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian berdua."

Baekhyun tersenyum juga, "Yah aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Tetapi aku bahagia." Senyumnya melebar, membuat Sunhwa tertawa.

Tetapi kemudian ekspresi Sunhwa berubah serius, "Kau tidak mencari tahu kabar Kris akhir-akhir ini?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Buat apa? Setelah insidennya dengan pria bernama Tao di kamar waktu itu, aku sudah melupakannya. Dia tak pantas untuk kupikirkan."

"Kau bilang namanya Tao?" Sunhwa menyela cepat, rupanya Baekhyun lupa menyebutkan informasi itu di ceritanya tadi.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Kris memanggilnya dengan nama Tao."

"Tao adalah sahabat _sajangnim_, dia sebenarnya sahabat Yoora-nim dan menjadi sahabat _sajangnim_ juga. Tetapi dari yang kutahu, Kris dulu pernah mengejar-ngejar Tao dan pria itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tao sendiri dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa Kris bukan tipenya, dan dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan Kris."

Baekhyun termenung. Dari kenangannya waktu itu, mengingat begitu bergairahnya Tao mencumbu Kris di kamar, tidak kelihatan kalau Tao tidak tertarik kepada Kris, pria itu malahan tampak bersemangat dan menggoda. "Mungkin mereka berdua sedang mabuk malam itu."

"Mungkin juga" Sunhwa menimpali, "Tetapi Kris jadi berubah sejak kau tinggalkan. Dia tidak ceria lagi, menjadi pemarah dan pemurung. Terakhir dia selalu mencari-cari informasi tentangmu. Kapan kau pulang dan sebagainya. Bahkan dia menelepon ke rumahku."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengernyit,benarkah Kris masih belum menyerah terhadapnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Tetapi kemudian setelah menelaah Baekhyun menyadari bahwa itu mungkin saja terjadi. Perpisahannya dengan Kris waktu itu berakhir buruk, dan penuh permusuhan. Kris mencoba menjelaskan dan Baekhyun tidak mau mendengarkan, lalu Kris mulai menuduh Chanyeol dan sebagainya. Mungkin sekarang Kris tidak terima karena pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menikahi Chanyeol. Mungkin jika ada kesempatan bertemu nanti, Baekhyun bisa berbicara dengan Kris dari hati ke hati, Mengurai kesalahpahaman di antara mereka dan saling memaafkan. _Ya. mungkin dia akan mencari kesempatan untuk menemui Kris._

_._

_Sajangnim sudah pulang_. Itulah yang dikatakan para pegawai sejak tadi. Semula Kris masih tidak percaya, tetapi kemudian Chanyeol muncul dan membiarkan beberapa pegawai menyalaminya, memberinya selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Kris melihat pria itu tertawa ramah, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya dan menjanjikan acara pesta pernikahan yang mengundang para pegawainya.

Kris mendengus kesal. Pria itu telah mengatur segalanya seakan-akan dia itu Tuhan. Kris telah melakukan penyelidikan secara menyeluruh dan dia menemukan bahwa semua sisi kehidupan Baekhyun setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya terkoneksi dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mengatur segalanya untuk Baekhyun, dari fasilitas pendidikan, tempat tinggal bahkan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun diarahkannya ke sini, masuk perusahaannya bagaikan sebuah mangsa tidak berdaya siap disantap untuk kesenangan Chanyeol. Kris menahan kemarahan di dalam dadanya, Dia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol berjaya. Baekhyun harus tahu kalau selama ini dia dibodohi dan dimanfaatkan oleh pria yang menjadi pembunuh ayahnya. Chanyeol telah merencanakan semuanya, dia menjebak Kris dan kemudian entah dengan cara apa dia menjebak Baekhyun untuk menikahinya.

Chanyeol itu pria sempurna dan yakin bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau. Kris mencibir. Tetapi kali ini, dia akan memastikan Chanyeol menerima ganjarannya. Dia hanya harus mencari tahu di mana Baekhyun, dan mengatur pertemuan dengannya. Setelah itu dia akan melemparkan semua bukti yang dimilikinya tentang rahasia gelap yang disimpan Chanyeol selama ini.

Mata Baekhyun akan terbuka. Dan Kris akan menawarkan diri menjadi penopangnya. Baekhyun akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya lagi, Kris yakin itu. Dan Chanyeol... seluruh rencana pria itu akan hancur. Kris tersenyum jahat, membayangkan seluruh rencananya. Chanyeol akan menyesal telah main-main dengannya.

::

::

::

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**Happy Chanyeol Day!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

By Santhy Agatha

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik **Santhy Agatha**. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

**.**

"Tamu untuk anda _sajangnim_."

"Aku dengar kau pulang dari bulan madumu, jadi aku mengajak Jongin kemari." Sehun melangkah masuk, seperti biasanya tanpa permisi langsung duduk di sofa besar di ruangan itu. Seorang pria berbadan ramping, berpakaian serba hitam mengikuti masuk, pandangannya mengawasi seluruh ruangan dengan tajam, sampai kemudian bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

_Kim Jongin_. Chanyeol membatin. Ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka setelah pertemuan singkat di sebuah pesta waktu itu. Chanyeol memilih datang sendirian ke pesta Jongin waktu itu dan membuat Sehun sibuk mencemoohnya. Sehun sempat mengenalkannya dengan Jongin, tetapi mereka tidak bisa berbicara lebih, karena Chanyeol buru-buru pergi untuk urusan lain.

"Jongin juga baru pulang dari bulan madunya." Sehun bergumam ketika Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya berpandangan dengan kaku, saling mengawasi.

"Bulan madu? Bukankah kau sudah menikah lama, Jongin-_ssi_?" Chanyeol melangkah mendekati sofa dan duduk di sana, mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk.

"Bulan madu kedua." Jongin menyahut dengan suaranya yang dalam. Entah kenapa kata 'bulan madu' itu membuat ekspresi dingin dan kejam di wajahnya melembut. Mungkin benar kata Sehun, pria ini benar-benar mencintai pasangannya. Kalau begitu, pria ini tidak sejahat yang dikatakan orang. Seorang pria yang bisa mencintai seseorang sepenuh hati, adalah pria yang baik, jauh di dalam hatinya. Chanyeol merasa prasangka buruknya terhadap Jongin memudar.

"Bagaimana bulan madumu?" Sehun bergumam lagi, menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, "Semua berjalan sesuai rencana?"

"Sesuai rencana." Senyum Chanyeol melebar, lupa kalau di depannya ada Kim Jongin, sosok yang tidak dikenalnya seakrab Sehun, "Dia mengatakan mencintaiku."

Sehun terkekeh, "Dasar bajingan yang beruntung." Diliriknya Jongin, "Chanyeol lebih beruntung dari kita, dia bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan cintanya. Sementara kita harus jungkir balik mencoba segala cara."

Jongin ikut tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sehun itu. Dan suasana kaku di antara mereka menjadi cair. Mereka lalu membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dan proyek kerjasama mereka, dan pembicaraan mengalir lancar seolah mereka sudah sering berkumpul dan bercakap-cakap dengan akrab sebelumnya.

"Aku harus pulang." Jongin melirik jam tangannya, "Aku sudah berjanji mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke dokter."

"Kyungsoo sakit?" Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca berkas catatan pengajuan proyek yang mereka bahas mengangkat kepalanya,

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, senyumnya melebar, tak tertahankan. "Bukan. Dia mual dan muntah di pagi hari. Sepertinya kami membawa oleh-oleh hasil bulan madu kedua kami."

"Wah. Kau mengejarku rupanya." Mata Sehun melembut ketika mengingat kedua malaikat kecilnya dan Luhan yang sangat dicintainya, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Kyungsoo. Aku akan mempelajari berkas ini dulu, nanti aku diskusikan hasilnya denganmu."

"Oke." Jongin beranjak berdiri, dan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol yang segera disambut Chanyeol, mereka bersalaman,

"Semoga kerjasama kita baik ke depannya."

Setelah itu Jongin berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dia baik kan. Tidak sekejam yang dikatakan orang. Apakah kau masih tidak menyukainya?" Sehun bergumam, matanya tidak lepas dari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah kepergian Jongin dan mengangkat bahu. "_Well_, aku tidak salah kalau dulu aku tidak menyukainya. Rumor yang beredar begitu kental kalau dia sangat kejam dan pemarah. Semua orang takut kepadanya. Tapi dia berubah setelah menikah ya?"

"Yah dia berubah setelah menemukan Kyungsoo. Kekejamannya memang tiada tara, sampai mambuat Luhan mencemaskan Kyungsoo. Kau tahu, mereka bersahabat. Tetapi pria itu sungguh-sungguh memperjuangkan cintanya. Dan ketika dia mendapatkannya dia menghargainya." Sehun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol dan meletakkan berkas-berkasnya, "Dan dari kata-katamu tadi, aku pikir pernikahanmu juga berjalan semakin baik."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum kepadanya membuat dadanya hangat. Tetapi ketakutan itu tetap ada, ketakutan yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Ketakutan akan terkuaknya sebuah rahasia yang akan menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Aku belum pernah bercerita kepadamu tentang Baekhyun, dan kenapa aku sangat mencintainya."

"Kupikir kau ingin menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri." Sehun tersenyum, "Kau tampak letih Chanyeol, bukankah pernikahan ini seharusnya membuatmu bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia." Chanyeol menggumam pelan, "Tetapi aku lelah menyimpan rahasia."

"Rahasia apa?"

"Rahasia masa laluku yang terkait dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghela napas di masa lalu. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah orang yang sama. Dia mencintaiku yang sekarangㅡtetapi kalau dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya..."

Sehun menumpukan tangannya di dagu, "Apa maksudmu? Coba ceritakan kepadaku supaya aku bisa mengerti."

Dan cerita itupun mengalir. Tentang masa lalu Chanyeol, tentang kecelakaan itu dan pengusiran yang dilakukan Baekhyun dengan penuh kemarahan, yang menyadarkan Chanyeol setelahnya. Tentang semua usaha Chanyeol untuk menebus dosanya. Semua yang dia lakukan untuk membuat hidup Baekhyun mudah, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya amat sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan ingin memilikinya. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil resiko memiliki Baekhyun, menikahinya. Dengan tetap merahasiakan masa lalu itu. Chanyeol menceritakan ketakutan- ketakutannya. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini yang sangat mengganggu kepada Sehun.

Sahabatnya itu hanya menatapnya tajam beberapa lama, lalu menarik napas panjang. "Wow." Gumamnya kemudian, "Aku pikir kisah cintaku adalah kisah paling rumit di antara semua pasangan. Punyamu lebih rumit dan penuh rahasia." Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Tetapi sebuah pernikahan harus didasarkan pada kejujuran utuh kedua pasangan, Yeol. Kalau tidak pernikahan itu tidak punya landasan."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam, "Aku menikahi Luhan waktu itu setelah kami sama-sama menyatakan cinta, setelah tidak ada ganjalan dan rahasia di antara kami berdua. Karena itulah kami bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik sampai sekarang. Saling mendukung dan mencintai." Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Kalau mengambil contoh pernikahan Jongin, hampir sama dengan yang kau lakukan, dia dan pasangannya sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengakui kalau mereka saling mencintai. Awal pernikahan mereka dipenuhi gejolak dan salah paham, tetapi itu akhirnya mendorong mereka untuk mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing dan pada akhirnya mengakui kalau saling mencintai."

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah mengakui saling mencintai ." Chanyeol bergumam, tetapi hatinya tetap tidak tenang.

"Karena kau seperti berjalan di atas bom yang akan meledak entah kapan. Itu membuatmu selalu waspada dan mengalami mimpi buruk." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan serius, "Kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun."

Wajah Chanyeol dipenuhi kesakitan, "Aku tidak bisa, Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkanku?"

"Katamu dia mencintaimu. Dia mungkin akan mengamuk dan marah besar kepadamu. Tetapi aku yakin dia akan menghargai kejujuranmu. Pada akhirnya dia akan kembali kepadamu." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Kau harus melakukannya kawan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, sebuah rahasia tidak akan pernah bisa disimpan selamanya, kau bisa membayangkan kan betapa buruknya kalau sampai Baekhyun tahu dari orang lain?"

Chanyeol tercenung. Menyadari kebenaran dari kata-kata Sehun. Betul juga. Dia tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia ini terlalu lama dari Baekhyun. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Baekhyun mencintainya, dan Baekhyun yakin semarah apapun Baekhyun. Pria itu pasti akan memaafkannya pada akhirnya nanti, dan menghargai kejujuran Chanyeol.

Ya... Chanyeol akan mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Baekhyun.

.

"Bayi Sunhwa sangat lucu dan cantik." Baekhyun bercerita sambil menyiapkan air mandi di bathup besar di kamar mandi mereka untuk Chanyeol yang baru pulang dari kerja.

"Oh ya? Kau sudah menyampaikan salamku untuknya?" Chanyeol melepaskan dasinya dan menyampirkan jasnya di kursi. Lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi besar itu dan bersandar di pintu. Baekhyun sedang memeriksa suhu air di kamar mandi itu, kemudian mengambil handuk-handuk putih dan melipatnya lalu meletakkannya di rak handuk di dekat bathup.

"Sudah kusampaikan. Sunhwa mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan kita." Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol, "Aku berpikir untuk mengunjungi Nyonya Jung, kita kemarin hanya sempat mengabarkan pernikahan kita melalui telepon, dia sudah seperti ibuku jadi rasanya tidak sopan kalau kita tidak segera menemuinya."

"Akhir pekan nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke Asrama untuk bertemu Nyonya Jung." Chanyeol tersenyum, mengagumi kecantikan Baekhyun di bawah sinar lampu kamar mandi yang temaram.

Kamar mandi itu luas, dengan bathupnya yang sangat besar, muat untuk dua orang. Tetapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum pernah mencoba melakukannya, berendam berdua karena mereka terlalu sibuk setelah kepulangan mereka. Nuansanya hitam dan putih. Di dominasi oleh marmer hitam dengan semburat abstark keputihan di seluruh ruangan, selain itu semua perabotnya berwarna putih bersih, menciptakan kekontrasan sendiri yang sangat indah. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan suasana kamar mandinya, baginya yang paling indah adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun-nya yang cantik, Baekhyun-nya yang luar biasa. Yang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Kemarilah" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol, membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat kemudian mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Apakah kau merindukanku, Baek?"

"Sangat." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku terbiasa melihatmu setiap saat." Jemarinya menelusuri wajah Chanyeol yang tampan dengan lembut. "Rasanya berbeda kalau kau tidak ada."

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut, "Mungkin kau bisa masuk ke kantor lagi dan menjadi asistenku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ide bagus."

"Dan perusahaanku akan bangkrut dalam sekejap, karena sang pemiliknya terlalu sibuk bercinta dengan asistennya di kantor."

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berseru, mencela kata-kata Chanyeol yang vulgar. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, dikecupnya pucuk hidung Baekhyun dan dihelanya masuk ke kamar mandi. Pria itu menatap bathup dengan air hangat yang tampak menggoda,

"Ayo, ikut mandi bersamaku,."

"Tetapi aku sudah mandi."

Tatapan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun sangatlah sensual, melumerkan Baekhyun sampai meleleh,

"Mandi bersamaku akan lebih bersih, Aku akan membantu menggosok punggungmu, dan membersihkan tempat manapun yang susah kau jangkau sendirian." Dengan menggoda, pria itu melepaskan kemejanya, membuangnya ke lantai kamar mandi, celananya menyusul kemudian. Membuatnya telanjang bulat dengan tubuh kokoh.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, terpesona oleh sihir sensual yang dipancarkan Chanyeol.

"Ikut?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan Baekhyun menerimanya, membiarkan Chanyeol menelanjanginya dan mengajaknya masuk ke bathup.

Chanyeol bersandar di kepala bathup dan menarik Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. Baekhyun bersandar dengan nyaman di dada Chanyeol yang bidang. Seluruh punggung dan bagian belakang tubuhnya menempel dengan seluruh bagian depan tubuh Chanyeol, mereka berendam dengan nyaman, aroma minyak aromaterapi mawar mulai memenuhi ruangan, bercampur dengan air hangat yang merendam tubuh mereka.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak nakal dan mengusap kejantanan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memainkannya dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun mengerang dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Merasakan kerasnya kejantanan Chanyeol yang menekan-nekannya dari belakang.

"Angkat sedikit pinggulmu sayang." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun bergerak, dan dengan mudah memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah begitu keras, menyatukan dirinya dengan _hole_ Baekhyun. Mereka mengerang bersama-sama, menikmati penyatuan yang begitu erotis itu. Kemudian Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menggoda Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh titik sensitif di antara kedua paha Baekhyun dan memainkannya sambil terus bergerak dengan ritme yang teratur, menciptakan riak pelan di air mandi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Suara Chanyeol parau, pria itu menunduk dan melumat telinga Baekhyun dengan sensual, bibirnya lalu menjelajahi leher dan pundak Baekhyun dari belakang, menjilatnya dengan erotis, sementara di bawah sana, pinggulnya bergerak dengan teratur bersama dengan pinggul Baekhyun, membawa mereka berdua bersama-sama mendekati puncak kenikmatan.

Gerakan Chanyeol makin cepat dan makin bergairah dan air di sekitar mereka beriak, mengikuti gerakan mereka.

"Terimalah cintaku sayang, terimalah aku." Chanyeol mengangkat pinggulnya, menekankan dirinya dengan begitu kuat, menyatu jauh di kedalaman pusat diri Baekhyun, dan menyemburkan ledakan kenikmatannya di dalam sana. Membawa Baekhyun bersama-sama mencapai orgasme bersamanya.

Mereka lalu terengah bersama dalam diam. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, menikmati debar jantung Chanyeol yang berpacu cepat setelah orgasmenya dan gerakan naik turun dadanya yang tersengal. Setelah tubuh mereka tenang, Baekhyun merasa mengantuk, tetapi Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya,

"Hei cantik, kau tidak boleh tertidur di bathup. Berbahaya, kau bisa tenggelam." Dengan lembut dia mengajak Baekhyun berdiri melangkah keluar dari bathup dan mengarahkannya ke pancuran, "Ayo, aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Pria itu menyalakan _shower_ air panas yang langsung menyiram mereka dari atas.

Dan mereka bercinta sekali lagi di bawah _shower_.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya begitu mendengar suara Yoora menyahut teleponnya.

Suara diseberang sana terdengar mendengus kasar, "Oh. Hai Yeol, tak kusangka kau masih ingat menelepon kakakmu yang kau biarkan terjebak dengan seekor ular di sebuah pulau terpencil."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar nada sarkatis di suara Yoora,

"Mendengar suaramu, aku berkesimpulan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedang bosan setengah mati."

"Bagaimana dengan Rachel?"

Yoora mendesah, "Rachel baik-baik saja. Dia sudah hampir sembuh dan sangat menyebalkan, kami saling membenci satu sama lain dan tidak tahan seruangan, kurasa itu juga yang memberi motiviasi kepadanya untuk sembuh lebih cepat. Dia akan pulang lusa. Aku juga."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Menurutmu apakah dia punya rencana untuk mengganggu lagi?"

"Siapa yang bisa tahu apa yang ada di balik kepala cantiknya itu." Yoora tertawa, "Kau harus waspada, Yeol. Dia sepertinya menyerah sekarang. Aku berusaha menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak punya harapan."

"Yah semoga dia melangkah mundur. Aku sudah terlalu sibuk untuk direpotkan dengannya." Chanyeol mengehela napas dalam-dalam, "Aku akan mengungkapkan semua kepada Baekhyun."

"Kau yakin?" suara Yoora merendah, "Menurutmu Baekhyun akan mengerti?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol mendesah, "Tetapi dia mencintaiku. Dan tidak adil kalau aku terus merahasiakan kenyataan ini dari dirinya. Lagipula aku takut kalau suatu waktu dia mendengar kenyataan itu dari orang lain. Kepercayaannya padaku akan hancur total kalau itu terjadi."

Yoora terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kebenaran yang ada di dalam kata-kata Chanyeol. Memang benar. Chanyeol tidak akan bisa selamanya tersimpan. Lagipula paling baik kalau Baekhyun mendengarnya langsung dari Chanyeol daripada dia mendengarnya dari orang lain lalu merasa bahwa Chanyeol telah membohongi dan menipunya selama ini.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Dalam waktu dekat." Chanyeol mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan diri dan keberanian dulu, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Semoga semuanya lancar, Yeol." Yoora ikut merasakan kegelisahan Chanyeol, "Kabari aku ya."

"Pasti. Doakan aku, _noona_."

"Pasti. Aku menyayangimu."

Telepon ditutup. Menyisakan kegelisahan di dalam diri Chanyeol. Kegelisahan yang mulai melingkupinya, bercampur dengan ketakutannya. Takut Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya.

.

Kris mengawasi rumah Chanyeol dari kejauhan, dan mengetahui bahwa setiap hari Chanyeol berangkat kerja dan Baekhyun dirumah bersama para pelayan. Dia tidak bisa bertamu begitu saja ke rumah Chanyeol. Para pelayan itu mungkin ada yang menjadi mata-mata Chanyeol yang mengawasi dan langsung melaporkan kalau Kris datang ke sana, dan Chanyeol akan langsung pulang dan menggagalkan semuanya.

Kris harus bertindak hati-hati, dia harus menggiring Baekhyun supaya berada di luar rumah dan bertemu dengannya, ditempat mereka tidak akan diganggu, di tempat di mana dia bisa leluasa membeberkan semua rahasia busuk Chanyeol. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun pasti akan sangat membenci Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum, menikmati saat-saat kemenangannya yang akan segera tiba. Tidak lama lagi.

.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli kue." Baekhyun berpamitan kepada pelayan di rumahnya, dia hendak membeli kue untuk di bawa ke asrama tempat Nyonya Jung berada esok hari. Supir pribadinya sudah menunggu dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil, menuju ke sebuah cafe _bakery_ yang cukup elegan di pusat kota. Di sana ada kue brownies panggang yang sangat enak, Baekhyun akan membeli beberapa sebagai buah tangan untuk dibawa besok.

Ketika mobil mencapai parkiran _bakery_ itu, ponselnya berdering, dia melihat nama Kris di layar ponselnya dan menghela napas. Kebetulan. Pikirnya. Dia sudah berpikir untuk menghubungi Kris dan berbicara, menyelesaikan salah paham di antara mereka dan berharap mereka bisa berbicara baik- baik, lalu berpisah tanpa ada ganjalan lagi di antara mereka. Dia meminta supir menunggu dan melangkah keluar, memasuki _bakery_ itu lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo." Baekhyun menyapa Kris, dengan suara ramah. "Hai Baek. Apa kabar?", suara Kris terdengar kaku.

"Kabarku baik, kuharap kau juga sehat-sehat saja." Baekhyun menjawab. Terbawa oleh suasana kaku dan formal yang dibawa Kris.

Sejenak suara Kris di seberang sana hening, lalu lelaki itu berucap dengan nada datar, "Aku mendengar tentang pernikahanmu." Napas Kris agak tercekat, "Selamat ya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, setidaknya Kris mau memberinya selamat, itu pertanda pria itu mempunyai niat baik kepadanya, "Terima kasih, Kris. Maafkan aku tidak sempat mengabari. Semuanya begitu terburu-buru dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menikah."

Kris terkekeh pahit di seberang sana, "Apakah kau mencintainya, Baek?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, "Ya, aku mencintainya."

Hening lagi, Kali ini agak lama.

"Aku ingin bertemu." Gumam Kris akhirnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Kebetulan aku juga berpikiran sama, kurasa kita harus bercakap-cakap untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal yang mengganjal di antara kita..."

"Kapan kau bisa?"

"Aku harus menanyakannya kepada Chanyeol dulu." Baekhyun tentu saja tidak bermaksud bertemu diam-diam dengan Kris, dia akan meminta izin pada Chanyeol dulu, dia yakin Chanyeol akan mengijinkannya kalau Baekhyun bisa menjelaskan alasannya dengan tepat.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Kris menyela dengan cepat, membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Jangan apa, Kris?"

Kris berdehem di seberang sana, "Kau tahu, aku kan masih bekerja di perusahaan _sajangnim_... eh... Chanyeol..." Suaranya merendah, "Akan sangat tidak mengenakkan bagiku kalau sampai Chanyeol tahu aku mencoba menemuimu, mengingat aku dulu pernah dekat denganmu."

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa bertemu diam-diam denganmu, kalau Chanyeol tahuㅡ"

"Chanyeol tidak akan tahu. Aku mohon Baek. Aku tidak akan menyita lama waktumu, aku Cuma butuh beberapa lama di tempat umum yang kau pilih, sehingga tidak akan memicu salah paham terhadap kita..." Kris menghela napas panjang, "Aku mohon, Baek. Hanya satu kali pertemuan untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan setelah itu kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi."

Baekhyun termenung memikirkan kata-kata Kris, dia menarik napas panjang, "Baiklah, kapan dan dimana?"

"Hari ini bisa?"

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam dua siang. Dia punya waktu panjang sebelum pulang ke rumah dan menanti suaminya pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"Aku sedang membeli kue di _bakery_" Baekhyun menyebut nama Cafe dan _Bakery_ tempat dia berada, "Kalau mau kau bisa datang kemari."

"Oke kedengarannya bagus. Aku akan kesana beberapa saat lagi. Saat ini aku masih di kantor, aku akan mencari alasan untuk keluar."

Setelah itu Kris menutup teleponnya.

Baekhyun lalu memilih beberapa kue dan membayarnya, dia menuju ke mobil dan meminta supir membawa kue-kue itu pulang dulu, dan menjemput Baekhyun nanti. Baekhyun akan menelepon ke rumah minta dijemput. Karena dia akan bertemu dengan seorang teman dulu selama mungkin satu atau dua jam,

Supir itu mengikuti instruksinya dan membawa mobil pulang ke rumah. Dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun memasuki cafe dan _bakery_ yang cukup ramai itu lalu memilih tempat duduk dan memesan cokelat panas untuk dirinya, dan menunggu.

.

Kris datang hampir satu jam kemudian. Pria itu masih tampan dengan senyumnya yang luar biasa menawan. Meskipun senyuman itu tidak bisa menggetarkan hati Baekhyun lagi, dia telah tertawan oleh Park Chanyeol yang tiada duanya, dan tidak ada pria manapun yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Kris menyalami Baekhyun dan tersenyum meminta maaf lalu duduk di depan Baekhyun,

"Maafkan aku terlambat, aku tadi melarikan dari kantor." pria itu tersenyum dan mengamati Baekhyun, "Kau tampak makin cantik Baek, makin bersinar."

Seperti biasa Kris sangat pandai merayu, Baekhyun membatin sambil tersenyum, "Aku pria, Kris."

Kris menghela napas panjang, tidak menanggapi omongan Baekhyun, seolah bingung ingin berkata apa, kemudian setelah lama, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Kau tahu aku mencintai dan menyayangimu, dan aku ingin kau bahagia." Suaranya lembut, "Tetapi kemudian aku mencemaskanmu ketika mengetahui bahwa kau ditipu."

"Ditipu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ya ditipu. Pernikahanmu ini terjadi atas dasar kebohongan, kau ditipu mentah-mentah Baek, dan aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Baekhyun berubah tajam, _apakah Kris bermaksud memfitnah Chanyeol lagi?_

"Jangan marah dulu, dengarkan aku dulu baru kau boleh memutuskan akan berbuat apa." Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan kejam ketika melemparkan bom itu,

"Selama ini kau dibohongi. Park Chanyeol, adalah orang yang membunuh ayahmu dalam kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

**::**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Haiii aku baru selesai uas dan aku update yey!**

**Sebenernya aku mau update kemarin, eh tp karena keasikan sama MAMA jadi ga jadi deeeh.**

**Dan aku masih kebawa senengnya gara gara ekso menang 4 awards im so proud:")**

**Oke yang terakhir, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih yang mau baca/review/fav/follow. I love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

By Santhy Agatha

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik **Santhy Agatha**. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

**.**

Perkataan Kris itu membuat Baekhyun terperanjat kaget, wajahnya memucat,

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak asal bicara, Baek. Aku mempunyai bukti." Kris mengeluarkan berkas-berkas dari tasnya. "Kau tentu punya beberapa pertanyaan, kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke perusahaan milik Chanyeol, kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menikahimu, semuanya ada alasannya. Chanyeol adalah orang yang sama, yang mobilnya menabrak mobil ayahmu hingga tewas sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Apa?" Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah bisa mencerna seluruh perkataan Kris. Benaknya sudah menemukan kesimpulan dari apa yang dikatakan Kris. Tetapi hatinya berteriak, menolak untuk percaya begitu saja.

"Kau ingat kan? Orang yang menabrak ayahmu itu juga bernama Chanyeol, anak pengusaha kaya yang lolos begitu saja karena mereka mempunyai banyak uang." Kris memberondong Baekhyun dengan semua informasi, "Chanyeol yang kau nikahi itu adalah Chanyeol yang sama, anak kaya yang mabuk dan mengebut, lalu menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak ayahmu yang tidak bersalah."

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin..."

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya untukmu." Kris membuka berkas-berkasnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Baekhyun dengan bersemangat, "Lihat artikel koran ini. Ini beberapa artikel yang aku cetak dari data _history_ di perpustakaan nasional, artikel- artikel ini membahas tentang kecelakaan yang dialami oleh ayahmu dan Chanyeol, lihat di sini, disebutkan, 'Putra milyuner bernama Park Chanyeol' Kau pikir ada berapa milyuner yang bernama Park Chanyeol di negara ini? Kau harus mengerti, semua ini adalah rencana gila Park Chanyeol, dia mungkin ingin menguasaimu ke dalam pernikahan entah dengan tujuan apa. Yang pasti, selama ini dia membohongimu."

Ingatan Baekhyun melayang ke masa samar sepuluh tahun lalu. Ketika dia sedang berduka luar biasa, atas kematian ayahnya yang tidak adil, disusul oleh kematian ibunya yang sakit sejak ditinggalkan ayahnya. Baekhyun sebatang kara di dunia dan merasa benci kepada pria bernama Chanyeol, anak orang kaya yang telah menghancurkan hidup keluarga kecilnya. Kemudian pria itu datang dengan sombongnya ke rumahnya, membawa bunga. Dan Baekhyun menyerangnya, dia tidak ingat masa itu, dia tidak memperhatikan wajah pria itu, yang diingatnya adalah dia melampiaskan seluruh kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada pria yang membunuh ayahnya. Dan kemudian pria itu pergi. Tidak pernah muncul lagi di dalam kehidupannya. Park Chanyeolㅡsuaminya?

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan tangannya mulai gemetaran. Oh Astaga. Seharusnya dia menyadarinya. Nama mereka sama. Dan sikap Chanyeol seharusnya membuatnya curiga. Pria itu terburu-buru menikahinya, untuk apa? Chanyeol mengatakan mencintainya, dan sekarang Baekhyun ragu. Baekhyun meragukan semuanya. Karena semuanya hanyalah kebohongan.

"Chanyeol sudah mengatur semuanya Baekhyun. Malam itu aku dijebak. Tao sendiri yang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Chanyeol menyuruhnya membuatku mabuk dan merayuku. Dia ingin memisahkan kita berdua." Suara Kris terdengar muak, "Sepertinya dia memiliki obsesi terpendam untuk memilikimu. Dan rupanya dia berhasil. Karena dia berhasil menikahimu Baek. Tetapi aku mencari tahu dan aku menemukan rahasia ini. Kau hanya diperalat Baek, dan pria itu membohongimu."

Baekhyun terpaku dengan wajah memucat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tetapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ditatapnya Kris tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih atas informasi yang kau berikan, Kris."

Reaksi tenang ini tentulah bukan yang diharapkan oleh Kris. Kris mengira Baekhyun akan menangis kemudian dia bisa memeluknya dan menghiburnya, membuat Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam jeratnya lagi. Tetapi Baekhyun begitu tenang meski wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya berkaca-kaca,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris berusaha meraih jemari Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih atas informasi yang kau berikan kepadaku. Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau begitu perhatian dan mencemaskanku." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Setelah ini aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Apa?" Kris terperanjat, setengah berdiri karena kaget, "Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Baek? Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apakah kau akan kembali kepada Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas sudah menipumu?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar, "Urusanku dengan Chanyeol akan kami selesaikan nanti. Maafkan aku, Kris."

"Kau bisa pergi bersamaku." Kris mengubah strateginya menjadi memohon, "Kumohon Baekhyun, pria itu sudah menipumu. Kau bisa meninggalkannya dan pergi bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku bersumpah."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Kris, "Perasaanku kepadamu sudah mati, Kris. Mungkin juga perasaan itu sebenarnya tidak pernah ada." Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan pandangan sedih, "Maafkan aku."

Kris terdiam lama dan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan kalau Baekhyun berubah pikiran. Tetapi wajah Baekhyun tetap datar dan dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang, "Kurasa aku harus menyerah."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengulangi permintaan maafnya, "Maafkan aku, kau pria yang sungguh baik, dan aku yakin, kau akan menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu nanti."

Kris menghela napas lagi, sepertinya membawa beban yang sangat berat, "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia." pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Sebaiknya kutinggalkan berkas-berkas ini di sini, kalau-kalau kau ingin membacanya lebih lanjut. Selamat tinggal, Baek."

Dengan langkah gontai, Kris melangkah meninggalkan Cafe itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai merasakan pertahanannya runtuh, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya, Tetapi dengan cepat dia mengusapnya, menyadari kalau dia berada di tempat umum.

Dengan cepat dia menelepon supir pribadinya, minta dijemput. Dia akan pulang, dan menghadapi Chanyeol.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Baekhyun menangis, tertahan. Supir pribadinya berkali-kali melirik dari kaca spionnya, tetapi tidak berani mengganggu majikannya yang sedang menangis.

Baekhyun menangis mengenang semuanya, mengenang segala kebaikan dan kelembutan Chanyeol, malam pertama mereka, percintaan-percintaan panasnya dengan Chanyeol sesudahnya. Semuanya ternyata berdasarkan atas kebohongan yang dibangun oleh Chanyeol.

Pria itu ternyata menyimpan rahasia mengerikan. Rahasia yang tak termaafkan. Baekhyun mengingat malam itu. Ayahnya sebenarnya sedang sakit batuk, tetapi dia tetap berangkat membawa taksi karena butuh uang untuk membayar uang sekolah Baekhyun, sementara sang ibu juga sedang demam di rumah.

Ingatannya melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu,

"_Ayah akan tetap berangkat?" Baekhyun menyerahkan segelas teh panas kepada ayahnya, menatap cemas ayahnya yang terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Ayahnya sudah tua tetapi tidak bisa berhenti merokok. Sekarang paru-parunya yang ikut menua tidak bisa menanggung kalau harus berkubang asap setiap hari, sehingga membuat ayahnya batuk-batuk setiap saat._

_Sang ayah tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun adalah puteri satu-satunya. Dan anaknya itu sungguh cemerlang di sekolahnya. Dia berjuang mati-matian untuk menyekolahkan anaknya itu, setidaknya Baekhyun harus lulus sehingga bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik, masa depan yang lebih baik. Tidak seperti dirinya._

_Uangnya sudah habis, kemarin untuk mengobatkan istrinya ke dokter dan membeli beberapa liter beras dan kebutuhan makanan di rumah. Dan besok Baekhyun harus membayar uang sekolah. Mereka sudah terlambat membayar beberapa kali dan sekolah sudah mengeluarkan surat peringatan. Kalau sampai Baekhyun tidak membayar lagi, dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya._

_Ini malam minggu. Pasti ramai dan banyak yang akan menggunakan jasa taxinya. Uang pendapatannya bisa dia pinjam dulu untuk membayar uang sekolah Baekhyun. Besok dia akan berputar seharian mencari pelanggan untuk mengganti uang setorannya itu kepada perusahaan Taksi._

"_Uang ayah masih kurang untuk membayar sekolahmu, nak. Ayah akan mencari beberapa pelanggan malam ini. Malam ini pasti ramai. Badan ayah tidak apa-apa kok." pria itu tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang, "Jagalah ibumu baik-baik ya."_

_Dan kemudian ayahnya pergi, Baekhyun masih mengamati kepergian ayahnya waktu itu, melangkah melalui gang sempit di depan, menuju perusahaan taksi tempat taksinya diparkir._

_Tubuh ayahnya sedikit bungkuk dan menua sebelum waktunya, karena beban hidup. _

_Dan Baekhyun mengamati punggung ayahnya yang makin jauh dan menghilang di ujung gang dengan menahan pedih. Betapa inginnya dia segera dewasa, bisa mencari uang sendiri sehingga bisa membantu kedua orang tuanya._

_Tak diduganya itu adalah saat terakhir dia melihat ayahnya. Dini hari, pintunya diketuk oleh tetangga dan beberapa orang yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ditabrak oleh pengemudi mabuk tak bertanggung jawab yang menerobos lampu merah._

_Ayahnya pulang sudah menjadi jenazah yang tak bernyawa. Dalam peti mati yang disegel rapat. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak boleh melihat jenazah ayahnya di saat terakhirnya._

_Dan saat itu ketika pemakaman ayahnya. Baekhyun berjanji dalam hati. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang membunuh ayahnya..._

.

Park Chanyeol adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Orang yang dia nikahi, yang dia kira dia cintai dan mencintainya adalah pembunuh ayahnya...

Pria itu merekayasa semuanya. Menjebak Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah pernikahan yang entah dengan tujuan apa. Semua kebaikannya, semua kata-kata cintanya. Semua itu penuh kebohongan dan kepalsuan.

.

Chanyeol menyetir dalam perjalanan pulang, penuh tekad. Dia membawa seikat bunga mawar dan sekotak cokelat mahal berbungkus kertas keemasan dan berpita merah.

Malam ini dia akan mengaku kepada Baekhyun.

Dia akan mengaku, lalu menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Baekhyun. Dia akan menjelaskannya sejelas mungkin agar Baekhyun tidak salah paham dan mengambil kesimpulan yang salah. Dia akan meyakinkan bahwa semua yang dilakukannya berasal dari rasa bersalah yang kemudian berkembang menjadi cinta. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan menghargai kejujurannya, Chanyeol yakin itu. Chanyeol bergantung kepada keyakinan itu.

Sejujurnya dia ketakutan setengah mati, tidak tahan kalau harus menghadapi kebencian Baekhyun. Kebencian yang menghancurkannya. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Membuat hatinya hancur lebur.

Ketika mobilnya diparkir di garasi, dia menatap ke arah rumah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Malam ini adalah malam penentuan. Diraihnya kotak cokelat dan bunga itu, lalu melangkah memasuki rumah.

Rumah sepi dan gelap. Chanyeol mengernyit. Biasanya Baekhyun sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu, menyambutnya dengan ceria sambil bercerita tentang harinya lalu menodong Chanyeol untuk bercerita tentang harinya juga. Tetapi rumah terasa lengang dan sepi. Para pelayan pasti sudah tidur di bagian belakang rumah, di mana Baekhyun?

Chanyeol melangkah menaiki tangga, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Kamar itu gelap, dan setelah Chanyeol menyesuaikan matanya dengan kegelapan ruangan, dia menemukan Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa?" Chanyeol melangkah masuk, dan seperti biasa berlutut di depan Baekhyun, disentuhnya dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, menghindari Chanyeol, sebuah gerakan refleks yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghindari sentuhannya? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Baek?"

Ruangan itu gelap. Tetapi tatapan Baekhyun yang ditimpakan kepada Chanyeol begitu tajam, penuh luka. Membuat jantung Chanyeol berdenyut cemas.

"Aku hanya menginginkan sebuh kebenaran. Jawab pertanyaanku, Yeol..." Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "Apakah kau orang yang menyebabkan kematian ayahku?"

Dunia seakan runtuh di bawah kakinya. Seketika itu juga. Seakan menelannya dan membuat rongga dadanya terasa sesak, sesak yang menyedihkan. Baekhyun sudah tahu. Baekhyun sudah tahu entah dari siapa, dan dia terlambat.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Baekhyun pasti sekarang sangat membencinya, menolak sentuhannya. Muak kepadanya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya keluar penuh kepedihan.

"Ya ."

Jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup. Hati Baekhyun hancur seketika itu juga. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, seluruh pertahanannya hancur, membuatnya luluh dan tidak berdaya. Jadi semuanya benar. Semua ini hanyalah kebohongan yang dibangun Chanyeol. Semua ini hanyalah kepalsuan.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku..." Baekhyun terisak-isak dalam kepedihan, "Kau membohongiku, kau menipuku selama ini, dan akuㅡ aku bahkan mencintaimu! Oh Ya ampun! Betapa bodohnya aku!" Baekhyun berdiri, menghindari kedekatan Chanyeol dan melangkah ke dekat jendela,

Chanyeol merasakan kesakitan luar biasa melihat kesedihan Baekhyun. Yah. Pada akhirnya yang dilakukannya hanyalah membuat Baekhyun menangis sedih. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol hanyalah menghancurkan kehidupan Baekhyun, membuat pria mungilnya menangis. Dia memang jahat, dan sekuat apapun dia mencoba, dia memang tak termaafkan.

"Aku memang jahat. Akㅡaku tidak pernah bermaksud membohongimu. Aku hanya takut mengungkapkan semua kebenaran kepadamu, takut kau akan membenciku."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, mencoba menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, tetapi pria itu menepiskannya. Chanyeol tidak menyerah, dipegangnya kedua bahu Baekhyun, cukup lembut tetapi kuat sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya,

"Tatap aku sayang. Lihat aku. Biarpun semuanya hanya kebohongan. Tetapi cintaku padamu itu nyata. Tidak berartikah itu semua kepadamu? Aku membohongimu karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku tidak akan menerima cinta dari pria yang membunuh ayahku!" Baekhyun berteriak, setengah menjerit, tidak tahan menerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol yang bertubi-tubi, membuat hatinya lemah, "Pernikahan kita sudah berakhir, aku akan pergi."

"Jangan!" Mata Chanyeol menyala, "Kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, seburuk apapun keadaan di antara kita. Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku!"

"Janji itu dibuat di atas kebohongan yang kau bangun!" Baekhyun berteriak marah. "Kau pikir dengan melakukan semua ini aku akan memaafkanmu? Dengan menipuku? Berpura-pura mencintaiku? Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu karena telah membunuh ayahku?"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura mencintaimu!" suara Chanyeol meninggi. "Dan Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menuntut maafmu atas dosaku kepadamu. Tidak, Baek. Aku tidak pernah menuntut maafmu karena aku tidak pantas, karena aku menyadari bahwa aku tak termaafkan!"

"Kau memang tidak termaafkan. Dan bagiku semua sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi." Baekhyun melangkah hendak meninggalkan kamar itu. Tetapi Chanyeol menangkap tangannya dengan cepat, menahannya dengan keras.

"Lepaskan aku! Park Chanyeol! Kau menyakiti tanganku!" Baekhyun menjerit berusaha meronta dari pegangan Chanyeol, tetapi pria itu menggenggam kedua lengannya dengan begitu kuat, pandangan pria itu tampak nyalang.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kau milikku! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun dengan kencang, berusaha meredakan rontaannya.

"Pernikahan kita palsu, aku menganggapnya tidak pernah ada!"

"Teganya kau mengatakan itu!" Mata Chanyeol menyala marah, "Lalu kau anggap apa semua hal yang kita lalui kemarin? Malam pertama kita? Percintaan kita yang panas? Kasih sayang dan cinta yang kita bangun selama ini? Kau anggap apa itu semua?"

Baekhyun merasa sakit mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol itu, yang mengingatkannya akan saat-saat indah mereka. Rontaannya sudah berhenti. Tetapi Chanyeol masih mencekal kedua tangannya dengan kencang, takut dia melarikan diri. Air matanya masih mengalir, air mata sakit karena pengkhianatan sekaligus kepedihan yang dirasakannya.

"Semua itu sudah musnah, Yeol. Aku membencimu. Amat sangat membencimu."

Baekhyun melemparkan kata-kata itu hanya untuk menyakiti Chanyeol, dan efeknya sungguh luar biasa. Wajah Chanyeol pucat pasi. Ekspresinya seperti seseorang yang dihancurkan dari dalam. Lalu pandangan matanya menjadi kosong. Dia tersenyum pahit.

"Aku memang pantas untuk dibenci." Dengan tenang dia melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan Baekhyun, "Dan kurasa tidak masalah kalau kau tambah membenciku. Toh kau sudah membenciku." pria itu melangkah menuju pintu, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Kau tidak akan kuizinkan meninggalkanku. Sampai kau tenang dan menuruti perkataanku. Aku terpaksa mengurungmu di kamar ini."

Lalu pria itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Baekhyun masih tertegun di tengah ruangan mendengar perkataan Chanyeol ketika bunyi 'klik' terdengar dari pintu. Dia tersadar dan setengah berlari menuju pintu. Mencoba membuka pintu itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Pintunya dikunci dari luar, Chanyeol benar-benar mengurungnya!

"Buka pintunya!" Baekhyun berteriak, menggedor-gedor pintu itu, "Buka pintunya Park Chanyeol! Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!" Baekhyun memukul dan menendang pintu itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasinya. Pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan jatuh terduduk, bersandar di pintu lalu menangis terisak-siak.

Kemarin kehidupannya terasa begitu sempurna dan indah. Kemarin sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan dalam sekejap dia disadarkan bahwa semuanya tak seindah yang kelihatannya. Istana kebahagiaan itu perlahan-lahan runtuh dan hancur, hanya menyisakan puing-puingnya.

.

Chanyeol melangkah berderap meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, berusaha menulikan telinganya atas gedoran dan teriakan- teriakan Baekhyun di pintu. Dia melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Duduk di sana dengan segala emosi memuncak di kepalanya.

Teriakan Baekhyun terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Pernyataan bahwa Baekhyun membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan selalu membencinya. Dengan frustasi Chanyeol memukul tembok ruang kerjanya sekuat tenaga, membuat buku-buku jarinya terluka, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Pria itu lalu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dan menangis

Ini adalah kali kedua seorang Park Chanyeol menangis. Dan penyebabnya sama : Byun Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah, dia sudah bilang kepada kakaknya untuk menggantikannya hari itu, karena dia ingin menjaga Baekhyun. Dia tidak mungkin mengurung Baekhyun terus-terusan. Mereka harus bicara. Nanti, setelah emosi Baekhyun mereda. Tetapi pagi itu dia menemukan berkas-berkas di dalam map itu di meja ruang tamunya. Berkas itu berisi artikel- artikel yang memuat berita kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu.

Ada yang sengaja memberitahu Baekhyun, untuk merusak pernikahan mereka. Dan ia tahu siapa orangnya. Di dalam map itu terlampir kartu anggota perpustakaan nasional atas nama Kris. Kurang ajar. Pria itu ternyata masih menjadi duri dalam daging dalam pernikahannya bersama Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah berderap, Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan membiarkan supirnya memarkir mobilnya. Kemarahannya bergolak, seluruh emosi dan frustasinya bertumpuk, mencari pelampiasan. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika dia mendekati ruangan IT Manager, tempat Kris seharusnya berada.

Kris ada di sana. Pria itu bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan satu patah katapun karena Chanyeol langsung menerjangnya hingga terjengkang di lantai dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Kris yang meskipun kaget pada awalnya, mencoba memberontak dan melawan, berhasil melemparkan satu atau dua pukulan ke bahu Chanyeol, yang kemudian dibalas dengan pukulan keras yang menohok mukanya, membuat kepalanya berdentam-dentam. Pada akhirnya, Kris bukan tandingan Chanyeol kalau harus bertarung satu lawan satu. Hasil akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak. Kris kalah, babak belur di lantai dengan wajah penuh lebam.

Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Kris dengan kasar, kemarahan menyala di matanya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya takut. Begitupun Kris, Chanyeol seperti ingin membunuhnya, "Jangan pernah berani muncul lagi dalam kehidupanku dan Baekhyun, aku akan mengawasimu mulai saat ini. Dan aku tidak akan segan- segan melenyapkanmu." Chanyeol menggeram dengan nada mengerikan penuh ancaman kepada Kris, lalu membanting tubuh Kris yang terkulai ke lantai, dia melangkah dengan marah. Sebelum keluar, Chanyeol menoleh lagi dan menatap Kris dingin, "Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau dipecat."

Setelah itu Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan Kris dengan pintu dibanting.

.

"Kau bisa dituntut atas penganiayaan terhadap anak buah." Yoora menempelkan es batu di atas sudut bibir Chanyeol yang lebam, "Ya Tuhan Yeol, kau adalah pria paling berkepala dingin yang pernah kukenal, tak kusangka kau memilih menyelesaikan ini dengan cara barbar."

Chanyeol mengernyit dan memegang es batu di sudut bibirnya. Rasanya sakit. Pria sialan itu berhasil memukul bibirnya dalam usahanya membela diri tadi. Brengsek.

"Kris pantas menerimanya. Dia memberitahu Baekhyun semuanya dengan tujuan jahat, dan entah racun apa lagi yang dia tanamkan ke dalam pikiran Baekhyun." Chanyeol mendesis marah. "Sekarang Baekhyun membenciku."

"Kita kan sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, Yeol." Yoora menarik napas panjang, "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan pulang, dan menunggu sampai Baekhyun sudah tenang. Semoga dia bisa menerima penjelasanku ketika dia sudah lebih berkepala dingin."

"Apakah menurutmu dia akan bisa memaafkanmu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit sedih, "Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, _noona_. Aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk melepaskannya." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Kalau dia tidak bisa menerimaku, kalau dia tetap berusaha pergi dariku, aku akan membawanya ke pulau pribadiku dan menahannya di sana. Di sana dia tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun." Gumam Chanyeol penuh tekad.

"Astaga, Park Chanyeol." Yoora menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak akan bisa mempertahankan pernikahan atas dasar pemaksaan."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, _noona_. Dia bilang dia membenciku dan akan meninggalkanku."

Yoora mendekati Chanyeol dan menepuk pundaknya lembut untuk memberikan dukungan,

"Pulanglah. Mari kita berdoa semoga Baekhyun bisa melupakan kemarahannya dan memikirkan semuanya dengan logika."

.

Ketika sampai ke pintu rumahnya, Chanyeol disambut oleh pelayannya yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dengan cemas.

"Tuan Chanyeol!"

Firasat buruk langsung memenuhi benak Chanyeol, "Ada apa?" suaranya menjadi parau.

"Tuan Baekhyun, beliau pergi dari rumah. Kami sudah mencoba menahannya. Tetapi ketika salah satu pelayan mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya, dia memaksa mengambil kunci kamar. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah!"

**::**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**::**

**Well, aku fast update lagi. Karena, aku bentar lagi mau liburan jadi aku hiatus sementara ya. Mungkin aku bakal update minggu depan dua chapter sekaligus sebelun hiatus.**

**Oh ya, aku mau bahas sesuatu disini. Ada review yang menanyakan apakah aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari kak Santhy atau belum. Dan memang belum. Tetapi, aku sudah meminta izin yang aku tulis melalui komentar yang aku cantumkan di wattpad atau blognya. Kenapa aku berani nge-remake tanpa izin resmi? Karena, sudah banyak yg nge-remake sebelum aku dan maka dari itu aku berani (aku sudah meminta pendapat beberapa author yang juga nge-remake novel kak Santhy dan jawaban merekapun begitu)**

**Aku nge-remake cerita ini bukan karena aku tidak memiliki ide untuk membuat cerita sendiri. Tetapi, aku nge-remake ini dengan alasan****ㅡ****aku ingin mencoba-coba jika cerita ini aku rubah menjadi percintaan sesama jenis dan memakai tokoh chanbaek. Itu aja.**

**Aku bakal ngehapus ff ini jika memang kak Santhy menegur atau tidak mengizinkan karyanya remake. Dan terima kasih untuk beberapa author yang membantu aku menjawab pertanyaan ini. Aku mungkin ga bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini tanpa kalian hehehe Terima kasih ya!**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca/fav/foll/review ff ini. I love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

By Santhy Agatha

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik **Santhy Agatha**. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

**.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama tempat dia tinggal dulu. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Asrama inilah satu- satunya rumahnya selama ini. Mungkin dia akan meminta tolong kepada Nyonya Jung untuk menampungnya selama beberapa saat. Sebelum dia bisa mengatur kehidupannya dan pergi ke tempat sejauh mungkin, yang tidak bisa ditemukan oleh Chanyeol. Dengan hati-hati dia mengetuk pintunya, berharap Nyonya Jung ada di rumah dan tidak sedang keluar.

Pintu itu terbuka, Nyonya Jung sendiri yang membukanya.

"Baekhyun? Pagi sekali kau datang, ayo masuk nak," Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang Baekhyun, "Di mana Chanyeol? Katanya kalian akan datang berdua?"

Air mata langsung mengalir deras dari sudut mata Baekhyun ketika mendengar Nyonya Jung menyebut nama Chanyeol, dia menangis terisak-isak membuat Nyonya Jung menatapnya kebingungan,

"Oh Astaga, Baekhyun-_ah_, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, menatap Nyonya Jung dengan sedih, "Aku telah dibohongi oleh Chanyeol... semua yang dia lakukan, semuanya palsu. Dia... dia adalah pria yang membunuh ayahku." Tangis Baekhyun makin keras, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan Nyonya Jung langsung memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya menghibur.

"Astaga, jangan menangis... Jangan pikirkan semua hal dengan emosi, kau tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar." Hibur Nyonya Jung dengan lembut, menunggu sampai isakan histeris Baekhyun berubah menjadi isakan pelan.

Setelah isakan Baekhyun mereda dan sedikit tenang, Nyonya Jung menghela Baekhyun ke kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya,

"Istirahatlah dulu. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Kamarmu masih sama seperti saat kau tinggalkan dulu. Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu ya nak. Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik." Nyonya Jung mengantarkan Baekhyun masuk kamar dan membantunya berbaring. "Nanti aku akan mengantarkan segelas teh panas ke kamarmu." gumamnya sebelum menyelimuti Baekhyun dan melangkah pergi keluar kamar.

.

Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir tanpa arah, mencari Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia teringat kepada asrama itu, dan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun belum mengetahui hubungan Chanyeol dengan Nyonya Jung. Kemungkinan besar Baekhyun pulang ke asramanya dulu. Chanyeol memutar balik arah mobilnya hendak menuju asrama ketika ponselnya berdering,

"Baekhyun ada di sini." Suara Nyonya Jung yang lembut terdengar di seberang sana. Dan mata Chanyeol terpejam sejenak, merasakan kelegaan mengaliri tubuhnya mendengar informasi yang diterimanya. Tadi dia sudah cemas luar biasa. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif, takut kalau Baekhyun nekad dan melakukan sesuatu di luar akal sehatnya. Mengetahui kalau Baekhyun sudah aman di asrama sungguh melegakannya.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia datang dan menangis, aku sudah menenangkannya dan sekarang dia beristirahat di kamarnya. Dia sudah tahu semuanya."

"Sebuah insiden membuatnya mengetahui semuanya, dan Baekhyun salah paham, mengira aku menipunya, karena dia mengetahui semuanya bukan dariku." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan singkat kepada Nyonya, lalu makin mempercepat laju mobilnya, "Aku akan segera datang untuk menjemputnya."

"Menurutku jangan dulu." Nyonya berucap dengan hati-hati, "Dia masih sangat kalut dan emosional, aku takut kalau kau datang menjemputnya sekarang, itu akan mendorong Baekhyun untuk kabur lagi. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia tenang dulu. Setelah dia tenang aku akan mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Baru setelah itu kau bisa datang kemari untuk menjemputnya."

Benak Chanyeol menolak saran itu. Dia sudah tidak tahan ingin menemui Baekhyun, menjelaskan kepadanya, kalau perlu mengguncang-guncangnya agar pria mungil itu mau menerima penjelasannya. Dia tidak apa-apa dibenci Baekhyun, dia tidak apa- apa kalau Baekhyun tidak mau memaafkannya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak mau kalau Baekhyun tidak mempercayai bahwa Chanyeol sungguh- sungguh mencintainya. Untuk yang satu itu, Chanyeol harus menjelaskannya kepada Baekhyun, membuat pria itu percaya kepadanya.

Tetapi logikanya tahu bahwa saran Nyonya Jung ada benarnya juga. Baekhyun tidak akan mau menerima penjelasannya kalau dia sedang kalut dan emosi. Percuma saja, Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan cara apapun, Baekhyun tidak akan mau mendengarnya. Dia harus menunggu Baekhyun berkepala dingin, sehingga mereka bisa berdiskusi dan tidak saling melemparkan kemarahan dan perdebatan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol berharap dia masih punya kesempatan. Kesempatan menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun, kesempatan untuk didengarkan. Dan untuk yang satu itu, Chanyeol rela menunggu.

"Baik Nyonya, aku akan menunggu. Tolong kabari aku kalau Baekhyun sudah siap untuk aku jemput." Pria itu menghela napas panjang, lalu menegarkan hatinya, dan memutar balik kembali mobilnya. Pulang ke arah rumahnya. Dia akan menunggu. Dan semoga penantiannya ini berujung bahagia.

.

Baekhyun duduk di dalam kamarnya dan menghitung- hitung. Tabungannya lebih daripada cukup untuk memulai hidup baru. Selama ini dia selalu menabung, sejak mahasiswa dan bekerja sambilan dia selalu menyimpan uangnya dengan hati-hati sedikit demi sedikit. Beruntung dia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolahnya, dan beberapa keberuntungan lainnya, sehingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menabung sampai mencapai jumlah uang yang cukup.

_Sudah mantapkah dia?_ Baekhyun membatin dalam hatinya, menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Sudah mantapkah dia melangkah menjauh dan tidak menoleh lagi? Meninggalkan semuanya?

Kenangan itu masih terpatri jelas di benaknya, silih berganti muncul meskipun Baekhyun berusaha mengusirnya. Kenangan tentang Chanyeol. Senyumannya, kata-kata menggodanya, bisikan penuh gairahnyaㅡtentang Park Chanyeol yang dicintainya. Bisakah dia hidup dengan pengetahuan bahwa dia telah membuang semua itu? Mampukah dia?

Tetapi Park Chanyeol bagaimanapun juga, adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Pria itu adalah pria yang pernah membuat Baekhyun berjanji tidak akan pernah memaafkannya...

Kepalanya terasa pening dan dia memijat pelipisnya kebingungan. Ah. Ya Tuhan, kenapa cinta bisa menjadi begini rumit? Kenapa dia tidak bisa seperti orang-orang biasa, yang berpacaran, menikah lalu hidup bahagia?

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba diketuk pelan, suara Nyonya Jung memanggil di sana,

"Baek, kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun sudah bangun sejak lama karena tidurnya dipenuhi mimpi buruk, dan dia sudah mandi.

"Sudah, Nyonya." Baekhyun membuka pintunya untuk Nyonya Jung dan tersenyum, "Maafkan kelakuanku tadi."

Nyonya Jung tersenyum pengertian, "Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Mungkin nanti setelah kau lebih tenang, kita bisa berbicaraㅡtapi sekarang ada tamu untukmu."

Baekhyun langsung menegang. Chanyeol? Bodohnya dia. Chanyeol pasti tahu kalau dia kabur ke asrama ini, memangnya Baekhyun mau kemana lagi? Tetapi Baekhyun tidak siap bertemu Chanyeol. Dia masih marah, dia benci. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan hati untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kalau tamunya Chanyeol, aku tidak mau menemuinya." Baekhyun berbisik lirih, panik. "Tolong, Nyonya Jung. Aku tidak mau..."

Nyonya Jung menggeleng, tersenyum lembut kepada Baekhyun, "Bukan, Baek. Tamunya bukan Chanyeol."

.

Begitu melihatnya, Baekhyun langsung tahu siapa wanita itu. Wanita dengan tubuh yang indah dan kecantikan yang luar biasa, tetap cantik meskipun usianya sudah separuh baya. Bentuk bibirnya yang seksi berpadu dengan hidung mancung khasnya, dan mata seperti kijang yang luar biasa cantik.

Wanita ini adalah ibu Chanyeol.

"Kita belum berkenalan." Nyonya Park berdiri dari kursi ruang tamu asrama, "Aku ibu Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku _umma_, atau _Ahjumma_, apapun yang membuatmu nyaman." Dia menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Sangat disayangkan kita tidak bisa bertemu sebelum pernikahan kalian. Tetapi aku memberikan restu untuk kalian berdua."

Apa yang dilakukan ibu Chanyeol di sini? Apakah Chanyeol mengirimkan ibunya untuk membujuknya?

Baekhyun masih terpaku di ambang pintu ruang tamu sehingga, Nyonya Park mempersilahkannya duduk, "Maukah kau duduk, Baek? Aku harap kita bisa sedikit bercakap- cakap."

Bagai terhipnotis, Baekhyun melangkah duduk di depan Nyonya Park.

"Kalau kau bertanya-tanya, Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau aku datang kemari, dia bahkan mungkin tidak tahu kalau aku sudah pulang dari Spanyol. Yoora meneleponku dan aku langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama untuk menemuimu."

Senyum Nyonya Park mengingatkannya akan sebuah kenangan yang jauh di masa lalunya. Kenangan menyedihkan itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu..

"Anda waktu itu datang ke pemakaman."

"Ya. Aku datang ke pemakaman, bersama suamiku. Kau mungkin membenci Chanyeol karena dia tidak datang dan baru datang setelah beberapa lama. Aku minta maaf untuknya, Baek. Chanyeol waktu itu terluka parah dan harus menjalani operasi."

Chanyeol menjalani operasi? Itu informasi baru yang tidak pernah diketahuinya sebelumnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dan mencuri pandang ke arah wajah Nyonya Park, dia masih ingat wajah itu, meskipun sekarang sudah ada tambahan guratan usia selama sepuluh tahun. Wajah itu masih tetap sama, dengan kecantikan yang tak mudah dilupakan.

Nyonya Park datang bersama suaminya setelah pemakaman, menawarkan kepada Baekhyun dan ibunya, apa yang mereka sebut sebagai uang permintaan maaf. Waktu itu ibunya menolaknya mentah-mentah dan melemparkan uang ituㅡdalam arti sebenarnyaㅡkepada pasangan suami-istri itu. Pasangan itu akhirnya pergi dengan rasa malu.

"Kenangan kita di masa lalu tidak cukup menyenangkan ya, Baek?" Nyonya Park tersenyum, memahami apa yang ada di benak Baekhyun, "Dan bahkan sekarangpun ketika diingat, hal itu masih terasa menyesakkan dada." Nyonya Park menghela napas panjang, "Semua yang terjadi sebenarnya berawal dari kesalahan kami. Semua salahku dan ayah Chanyeol yang membesarkan Chanyeol tanpa kasih sayang. Kami berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis masing-masing, hingga kami melupakan bahwa kami memiliki anak yang membutuhkan perhatian..." Mata Nyonya Park berkaca-kaca. "Kami berusaha menggantikan perhatian dan kasih sayang itu dengan uang. Merasa bahwa itu semua sudah cukup. Tetapi Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi seorang pemberontak, selalu membuat ulah, membuat masalah, yang pada akhirnya kami tahu, itu semua hanya untuk memancing perhatian kami."

Baekhyun bisa membayangkan itu semua. Anak-anak keluarga kaya yang tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang orang tuanya, melarikan diri pada kenakalan-kenakalan yang merusak. Dia tumbuh di keluarga miskin harta, tetapi penuh kasih sayang. Dan dia mensyukurinya. Tanpa sadar dia merasa kasihan kepada Chanyeol. Tumbuh dikelilingi harta tapi harus bebuat onar untuk mencari perhatian orang tuanya.

"Puncaknya malam itu, ketika polisi datang dan mengabari bahwa Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan, kondisinya kritis dan kami hampir kehilangannya. Pada saat kalut itulah kami menyadari bahwa kecelakaan itu telah menelan korban, seorang pria yang mungkin juga mempunyai keluarga." Nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih, "Kami semua menanggung rasa bersalah itu, tetapi Chanyeol yang paling berat menanggungnya..."

Ketika Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, Nyonya Park melanjutkan. "Ketika hari itu kau mengusirnya, mengatakan membencinya, mengatakan bahwa dia manusia yang tidak ada harganya. Kau sudah mengetuk nuraninya yang paling dalam. Sejak itu Chanyeol berubah, dia menjadi pribadi yang bertanggungjawab, dia menjadi seseorang yang hidup dengan satu tujuan. Meskipun dia menjalani semuanya dengan penuh kepedihan." Mata Nyonya Park mengerjap, menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah, "Chanyeol telah menghukum dirinya sendiri setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun, dia telah menerima hukumannya."

Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya, tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. _Benarkah itu semua? Benarkah kejadian kecelakaan itu telah menggugah rasa bersalah Chanyeol?_

"Aku pikir sebenarnya yang diinginkan Chanyeol adalah menjadi pahlawan untukmu... menebus semua kesalahannya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun kepadamu. Tetapi kau harus yakin Baekhyun, bahwa semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadamu, itu karena dia mencintaimu." Nyonya Park menyusut air matanya, kemudian beranjak berdiri. Baekhyun mengikutinya berdiri.

"Aku harap kau mau mempertimbangkan semua kata- kataku tadi."

Baekhyun mengernyit, mencoba bersuara meskipun tertahan, "Sayaㅡsaya akan memikirkannya."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun." Dengan gerakan spontan, Nyonya Park merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku sangat senang menerimamu sebagai menantuku."

Kemudian wanita itu pergi. Meninggalkan aroma wangi vanilla yang sangat elegan di ruang tamu itu.

.

"Kau harus makan, Baek." Nyonya Jung meletakkan sepiring makanan yang masih panas di depan Baekhyun, "Ayo cobalah meskipun cuma beberapa suap saja."

Baekhyun melirik makanan di piring itu. Makanan itu enak, dan kalau dia tidak sedang pusing. Aromanya yang wangi pasti akan bisa menerbitkan air liurnya. Tetapi saat itu Baekhyun merasa pusing, dan tidak ingin makan. Tetapi dilihatnya Nyonya Jung menatapnya penuh harap, wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya ini tentunya sudah repot-repot memasakkan makanan ini untuknya. Baekhyun tidak mau mengecewakannya.

Hanya demi menyenangkan Nyonya Jung, dia mengambil piring itu dan menyuap makanannya. Perutnya yang sudah seharian tidak diisi menyambutnya dengan rasa mual yang luar biasa. Tetapi Baekhyun menahannya. Dia tetap menyantap makanan itu hingga empat suap, kemudian menyerah, menatap Nyonya Jung dengan tatapan menyesal,

"Maafkan aku."

Nyonya Jung tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh pengertian, "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting perutmu terisi." Nyonya Jung menatap Baekhyun dan menarik kesimpulan, menilik dari sikap Baekhyun dan pada kenyataannya Baekhyun melarikan diri ke asrama ini, sepertinya Baekhyun masih tidak tahu bahwa Nyonya Jung ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Bahwa semuanya sudah diatur oleh Chanyeol. Nyonya Jung sebenarnya sudah menimbang-nimbang untuk berterus terang kepada Baekhyun, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Sekarang ini permasalahan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah rumit, dia tidak mau menambahkan permasalahan baru di antara mereka. Lagipula mengenai hal ini, mungkin nanti Chanyeol sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya kepada Baekhyun, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Saya baik-baik saja."

"Tamumu tadi, dia ibu Chanyeol kan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya tetap datar hingga Nyonya Jung harus bertanya lagi, "Apakah dia berhasil mengubah pandanganmu?"

Baekhyun merenung. Apakah Nyonya Park berhasil merubah pandangannya? Mungkin. Nyonya Park memberitahukan hal baru, bahwa Chanyeol hidup dengan rasa bersalah. Wanita itu juga berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Tetapi benarkah itu semua? Jauh di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun menyadari masih ada perasaan hangat itu ketika mengingat Chanyeol. Tetapi ada juga kebencian yang muncul ketika mengingat bahwa pria itulah yang telah menyebabkan kematian ayahnya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

.

Dini hari Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa mual yang amat sangat. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Perutnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pening.

Dengan napas terengah dia mencuci mukanya dan melangkah gontai ke kamar, lalu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Pusing dan mual-mual itu... apakah dia hamil?

Oh Astaga. Baekhyun mengusap perutnya dengan gugup. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar hamil? Mengandung anak Chanyeol? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kalau dia memang benar- benar ingin kabur dan pergi menjauh, dia harus mengubah semua rencananya. Kehamilan ini merupakan pertimbangan yang sangat penting. Baekhyun akan susah mencari pekerjaan kalau perutnya membesar. Dan siapa yang akan menjaganya ketika kandungannya sudah terlalu besar?

.

Chanyeol bersedekap dan menatap ibunya yang cantik, "_Umma_ menemui Baekhyun?"

"Ya." Nyonya Park menatapnya meminta maaf, "Maafkan kalau mama tidak minta izin sebelumnya kepadamu. Aku memang impulsif. Tetapi setidaknya dia mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari sisiku."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Chanyeol berbisik lirih, membayangkan Baekhyun membuat jantungnya berdenyut. Dia merindukan pria-nya itu, merindukan Baekhyun-nya. Setiap malam dia terbangun, berusaha mencari tubuh hangat Baekhyun untuk dia peluk, tetapi pria mungil itu tidak ada. Kemudian dia merasakan kekosongan yang sangat dalam di dalam jiwanya, dan terjaga sepanjang malam.

"Dia baik-baik saja, matanya sembab karena banyak menangis." Nyonya Park menatap anaknya yang tampak menderita, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku bisa bertahan." Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum, "Nanti kalau sudah waktunya, aku akan menjemput Baekhyun."

"Semoga kau bisa melunakkan hatinya." Nyonya Park berucap setulus hatinya. Demi Chanyeol. Anaknya itu sudah hidup dengan menanggung perasaan bersalah yang semakin lama semakin berat dipikulnya. Dia, sebagai seorang ibu, tidak akan sanggup kalau harus melihat beban itu ditambahi lagi dengan 'patah hati'.

.

Di bawah terik matahari, Baekhyun berjalan gontai menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul sambil memikirkan kembali perkataan yang di ucapkan oleh dokter saat ia berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek diagnosanya tadi.

Ia hamil.

Mengandung anak Park Chanyeol.

.

"Nyonya Jung, Akㅡsepertinya aku hamil." Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, dia mendatangi satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

Nyonya Jung tampak terperanjat, tetapi dia lalu melihat hasil testpack yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Matanya bersinar lembut,

"Oh Astaga. Selamat, Baekhyun-_ah_."

Baekhyun meringis mendengar ucapan selamat dari Nyonya Jung, dipeluknya tubuhnya dengan bingung,

"Aku bingung, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau bingung? Janin itu mungkin suatu pertanda bahwa kau harus mempertimbangkan kembali hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol. Kalian akan mempunyai seorang anak, bukankah itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan penting?"

Baekhyun mendesah, menatap ke sekeliling dengan gelisah, "Tetapi, aku berencana untuk pergi dan memulai hidup baru..."

"Pergi?" Nyonya Jung membelalakkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku berencana untuk pergi meninggalkan semua ini. Memutuskan hubungan dengan seluruh masa laluku."

"Astaga, Baek, pikirkan dulu baik-baik sebelum memutuskan seperti itu. Kau sudah menikah. Bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan semuanya?"

"Aku takut. Chanyeol telah memulai semua dengan kebohongan. Bagaimana mungkin saya melanjutkan pernikahan yang didasari dengan kebohongan?"

Nyonya Jung menghela napas panjang, "Byun Baekhyun. Entah itu didasari kebohongan atau tidak. Saat ini ada seorang anak yang akan hadir di antara kalian yang harus kau pikirkan, itu adalah tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan aku yakin, kalau kau mau memberi Chanyeol kesempatan, kalian bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengelus perut ratanya, merasa bingung. Apakah dia seharusnya memberi Chanyeol kesempatan lagi untuk menjelaskan?

.

Baekhyun bangun dari tidur siangnya dan mencari Nyonya Jung, dia hendak meminta Nyonya Jung mengantarkannya memeriksakan diri ke dokter lagi. Dengan langkah pelan dia melangkah menuju kamar Nyonya.

Asrama ini memang sedang sepi, karena menginjak liburan semester. Banyak penghuni asrama yang memanfaatkan liburan ini untuk pulang kampung ke rumah orang tua masing-masing. Ada dua atau tiga mahasiswa yang masih tinggal karena sedang mengejar penyelesaian skripsi mereka. Jadi tidak banyak kegiatan di dalam asrama untuk beberapa waktu ke depannya.

Baekhyun hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Nyonya yang setengah terbuka itu ketika dia mendengar suara Nyonya yang cukup jelas, sedang bercakap-cakap ditelepon. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin melangkah pergi dan akan kembali nanti kalau Nyonya Jung sudah selesai. Tetapi suara percakapan Nyonya Jung itu menahan langkahnya, membuatnya tertegun.

"Dokter mengatakan hasilnya positif, Chanyeol." Nyonya Jung bergumam kepada orang yang diajaknya bicara, "Baekhyun menunjukkan kepadaku buktinya."

_Nyonya Jung berbicara dengan Chanyeol?_

Hening sejenak, tampak Nyonya Jung mendengarkan suara Chanyeol di seberang, lalu dia menjawab.

"Aku rasa kau harus menjemput Baekhyun sekarang, menemuinya dan mencoba meluluhkan hatinya, ini waktu yang tepat, anak itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan penting bagi anda untuk meminta Baekhyun kembali kepadamu." Nyonya Jung terdiam, mendengarkan, lalu ada senyum pada suaranya ketika berbicara, "Ya.. ya.. aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku. Sejak awal ketika aku menyetujui untuk membantumu menyediakan tempat tinggal bagi Baekhyun, aku sudah berniat melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Salam untuk Nyonya Park, aku akan mampir akhir minggu ini untuk memberikan laporan keuangan tentang asrama ini dan beberapa asrama lainnya kepadanya."

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia melangkah pergi dengan gemetar. Ketika sampai di kamar, dia menutupnya dan bersandar bingung di pintu. Apa yang didengarnya tadi itu?

Jadi selama ini Nyonya Jung merupakan kenalan Chanyeol? Kaki tangannya? Jadi asrama ini tidak didapatkannya karena keberuntungan? Menilik kata-kata Nyonya Jung di telepon tadi, asrama ini adalah milik ibu Chanyeol. Apakah semua yang ada di hidupnya adalah hasil campur tangan Chanyeol?

Pria itu bertindak seolah-olah Tuhan, mengatur kehidupan Baekhyun, mengarahkan Baekhyun harus bagaimana dan ke mana sesuai dengan skenarionya. Sebuah kebohongan lagi, entah berapa kebohongan lagi yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya?

_Well_, kali ini Chanyeol tidak akan mendapatkan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Baekhyun akan menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan boneka yang bisa diarahkan semau Chanyeol, sesuai skenario dan keinginan pria itu.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berkemas. Dia akan meninggalkan semuanya. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya lagi, ataupun mencoba mengatur kehidupannya lagi.

**::**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**::**

**haiiii, aku ngingkarin janji buat update dua kali dalam seminggu hehehe. Soalnya aku pengen buat kalian penasaran sedikit hahaha.**

**Aku bakal update minggu depan lagi ya. Jadi ditunggu ya!**

**Terima kasih buat yang re/fav/foll/review. I love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

By Santhy Agatha

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik **Santhy Agatha**. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

**.**

Berita itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdenyut kencang. Baekhyun hamil, Baekhyun mengandung anaknya. Mereka akan punya bayi bersama. Tadi Chanyeol langsung menyetir mobilnya setengah mengebut ke arah asrama Baekhyun. Dia tidak sabar bertemu Baekhyun, memastikan pria cantiknya baik-baik saja.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, dia akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Bayi itu semakin memperkuat alasannya untuk berjuang mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali. Semoga Baekhyun setidaknya mau memberinya kesempatan.

Hati-hati dia memarkir mobilnya di depan asrama. Beberapa mahasiswa yang lalu lalang di jalan menoleh ke arahnya, beberapa yang lain bahkan sampai tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Asrama itu memang dekat dengan kampus ternama di kota ini, sehingga banyak mahasiswa yang lewat dengan berbagai urusannya. Chanyeol memang layak untuk dilihat dua kali. Ketampanannya sangat menyolok, sehingga menarik perhatian orang. Hari ini dia mengenakan celana jeans santai dan kemeja senada dan memakai rompi rajutan yang membungkus dengan indah badannya. Dadanya yang bidang tercetak dengan jantan di sana, rambutnya yang agak basah karena buru-buru sehabis mandi, disisir begitu saja dengan jemarinya, membuatnya tampak semakin tampan. Pria itu benar-benar sempurna.

Tetapi dia adalah pria tampan yang gugup. Langkahnya ragu sekaligus bersemangat. Seluruh kata-kata terjalin campur aduk di benaknya. Dia harus bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun supaya kembali kepadanya. Ketika Chanyeol sampai ke depan pintu asrama, dia hendak mengetuk. Tetapi pintu langsung terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan wajah Nyonya Jung yang pucat pasi.

"Baekhyun pergi. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana, aku tidak tahu kapan dia pergi. Dia meninggalkan surat ini..." Mata Nyonya Jung membelalak panik, "Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol, sepertinya dia mendengar percakapan kita tadi pagi dan marah karena menemukan satu kebohongan lagi."

Kepala Chanyeol seperti dihantam dengan keras menerima kabar itu, dia menerima surat itu dari Nyonya Jung dan membacanya. Wajahnya memucat membaca pesan singkat yang ditulis di atas kertas sederhana tersebut.

_-_**Kau tidak akan bisa mengatur-atur kehidupanku lagi, Park Chanyeol. Aku akan pergi jauh, dan kau tak akan bisa menemukanku lagi**_ -_

.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumah Sunhwa, dan menunggu dengan cemas. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam dan pintu dibuka.

"Baekhyun?" Sunhwa menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar, "Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kalau kau mau datang? Aku bisa memasakkan makanan istimewa untukmu..."

"Sunhwa-_ya_." Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang begitu serius membuat senyum Sunhwa memudar dan menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. "Berjanjilah kepadaku kau tidak akan mengatakan kepada Chanyeol kalau aku ada di sini."

"Ada apa, Baek?" Sunhwa melihat kepada Baekhyun, "Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

"Berjanjilah dulu, Han Sunhwa."

Sunhwa melihat betapa seriusnya Baekhyun. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Baiklah, aku berjanji. Ayo masuklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu."

Baekhyun mengikuti Sunhwa masuk ke dalam rumah. Sunhwa membuatkan teh untuknya dan mengajaknya duduk di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya bayinya sedang tidur karena suasana rumah sangat sepi.

"Suamiku sedang keluar kota. Tugas kantor, dia baru pulang seminggu lagi. Jadi aku hanya berdua di sini dengan si kecil." Sunhwa menuangkan teh ke cangkir Baekhyun, "Ini minumlah dulu."

Baekhyun menerima cangkir itu dan menyesapnya, merasakan keharuman mint dan melati yang menyegarkan. Sunhwa menatapnya dengan cemas,

"Apakah kau sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung, " Hampir seperti itu, tetapi bukan juga... ceritanya panjang.."

"Aku punya banyak waktu." Sunhwa tersenyum, "Ayo, ceritakanlah kepadaku."

Dan Baekhyun pun bercerita, semuanya, dari awal. Menjelaskan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol, sakit hatinya ketika dibohongi Chanyeol, dan keputusannya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari pria itu.

Ketika selesai. Sunhwa hanya termenung dan menatapnya dengan skeptis. Baekhyun memandang Sunhwa, meminta pendapatnya,

"Benar bukan? Menurutku Chanyeol sangat arogan, dia mengatur seluruh kehidupanku, berusaha membentukku menjadi apa yang dia mau. Dia seolah ingin berperan sebagai Tuhan dalam kehidupanku. Dan lagi dia memulai semuanya dari kebohongan." Baekhyun berusaha mencari pembenaran dari Sunhwa.

Sahabatnya itu menghela napas panjang, "Menurutku Chanyeol sudah gila."

"Mungkin juga." Baekhyun mengerutkan kening bingung dengan kata-kata Donita.

"Chanyeol sudah gila. Gila karena terlalu mencintaimu."

"Cintanya hanyalah kebohongan." Baekhyun menyela, dia ingin mendapatkan dukungan dari Sunhwa, tetapi sahabatnya itu tampaknya malahan bersimpati kepada Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin orang dengan cinta bohongan melakukan segala cara untuk memilikimu. Coba kau pikir? Untuk apa dia menikahimu? Aku tahu pasti di masa lalunya Chanyeol tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Dia selalu tampakㅡsedih. Ternyata karena ini. Ternyata karena dia menanggung rasa bersalah yang dalam. Kau dari tadi mengulang-ulang bahwa Chanyeol mengatur segalanya dalam hidupmu, mengubah menjadi apa yang dia mau." Sunhwa menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Tetapi yang kulihat, dia tidak ingin menjadi Tuhan dalam kehidupanmu, Baek. Dia ingin menjadi pahlawan. Dia menjagamu."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun membantah lagi, "Dia hanya ingin memuaskan egonya, menyembuhkan rasa bersalahnya, dan membuat aku berhutang kepadanya agar semua kesalahannya impas!"

"Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Tidak ada untungnya buat Chanyeol." Sunhwa memajukan tubuhnya, "Baekhyun-_ah_. Orang lain dalam posisi Chanyeol, dia akan meninggalkanmu dengan setumpuk uang, meminta maaf dan pergi. Kalaupun kau tidak mau menerimanya, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba. Chanyeol bisa melenggang pergi kapan saja tanpa beban, tanpa kerugian apapun. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya. Dia memilih mengikatkan rantai berat berisi rasa bersalah di kakinya. Menjagamu agar hidupmu mudah dan bahagia. Dan kemudian menikahimu serta menjadi suami yang luar biasa baik untukmu."

Baekhyun terdiam. "Kenapa kau membelanya?"

"Karena, demi Tuhan. Bukalah hatimu, Byun Baekhyun. Pikirkan baik-baik. Oke, Chanyeol memang bersalah di masa lalu, dia memang menyebabkan kematian ayahmu. Itu sudah terjadi, waktu tidak akan bisa diputar kembali. Dan dia sudah berusaha menebus kesalahannya."

Sunhwa menghela napas panjang, "Pikirkanlah, Baekhyun. Semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol untukmu, kebohongannya, semua rencananya untuk mencampuri kehidupanmu, adakah yang merugikanmu? Tidak bukan? Dia selalu memastikan kebahagiaanmu di atas segalanya. Dia mencintaimu. Dan jauh di dalam hatimu kau mengetahuinya."

Baekhyun mengetatkan gerahamnya, "Aku tidak percaya." Matanya terasa panas, "Dia telah membohongiku. Kalau dia mencintaiku, dia tidak akan membohongiku."

Sunhwa tersenyum lembut melihat Baekhyun mulai terisak, ditepuknya pundak Baekhyun memberi semangat. "Kau bisa menginap di sini dulu. Suamiku tak akan marah, tenang saja."

"Aku berencana pergi ke luar kota. Tetapi kondisi kesehatanku tidak memungkinkan, aku muntah-muntah sepanjang jalan kemari tadi." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan menatap Sunhwa ragu, "Mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu, bolehkah aku menginap di sini? Kalau kondisi kesehatanku sudah memungkinkan, aku akan pergi."

Sunhwa tersenyum lembut melihat Baekhyun mulai terisak, ditepuknya pundak Baekhyun memberi semangat. "Kau bisa menginap di sini dulu. Suamiku tak akan marah, tenang saja."

"Aku tidak akan tinggal lama di sini, aku harus pergi segera, kalau tidak, Chanyeol akan menemukanku."

"Kau masih bertekad untuk pergi?"

Baekhyun memijat kepalanya, "Entahlah, aku bingung, dan aku pusing."

"Tinggalah di sini dulu . Istirahatlah dan pulihkan dirimu. Kau bisa memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan kedepannya nanti."

.

Chanyeol sudah mencari kemana-mana tanpa tujuan dan dia bingung. Rasanya dia hampir gila karena tidak tahu Baekhyun ada dimana, sedang apa, dan bagaimana kondisinya.

Baekhyun itu sedang mengandung, demi Tuhan! Sedang mengandung anaknya, dan sekarang dia ada di luar sana entah dimana. Dengan marah dibantingkannya tangannya di setir mobilnya.

Sebegitu bencikah Baekhyun kepada dirinya? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mau mengerti? Chanyeol tahu dia bersalah dan penuh dosa kepada Baekhyun. Dia memang tak termaafkan. Tetapi apakah dia tidak berhak mencintai? Tidak bolehkah dia mencintai Baekhyun?

.

"Aku sudah menengok Chanyeol, kondisinya buruk. Dia sudah tidak datang ke kantor lagi sejak dua minggu yang lalu, yang dia lakukan setiap hari hanya berputar-putar mencari Baekhyun. Dan ketika aku menengok ke rumahnya, dia tampak mengenaskan kalau sedang di rumah, dia hanya diam di kamar seperti orang gila. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri." Yoora duduk di depan mamanya dengan prihatin, "Kita harus menemukan Baekhyun untuknya, kalau tidak aku cemas dia akan benar-benar jadi gila."

"Kata supir pribadinya, dia juga selalu berkeliling setiap malam, tidak pulang, mengitari seluruh penjuru kota, mencari Baekhyun." Nyonya Park memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut, "_Umma_ juga mencemaskan Chanyeol. Apakah kau sudah mencari informasi? Bagaimana dengan para pegawai yang mengenal Baekhyun di kantor dulu?"

"Aku menanyai mereka semua. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu di mana Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana dengan Sunhwa, Baekhyun menggantikan tugasnya bukan? Dan aku dengar mereka cukup akrab."

"Sunhwa adalah orang pertama yang didatangi Chanyeol." Yoora mengingat Chanyeol pernah bercerita kepadanya. "Tetapi kata Sunhwa, Baekhyun tidak datang kesana."

Kedua wanita itu bertatapan. Bingung. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong Chanyeol. Yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol adalah kehadiran Baekhyun. Hanya itu.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasanya Baekhyun membantu Sunhwa memandikan si kecil. Sudah satu minggu Baekhyun tinggal di rumah Sunhwa. Sahabatnya itu melarangnya pergi dulu. Dan Baekhyun menerima tawarannya itu. Mengingat kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Dia selalu merasa mual, dan ingin muntah setiap saat. Kepalanya kadang terasa pening sehingga berdentam-dentam. Dan kondisinya itu bahkan belum membaik selama seminggu tinggal bersama Sunhwa.

Si Kecil sudah dimandikan. Sementara Baekhyun merapikan kembali perlengkapan mandi bayi. Ketika dia membungkuk untuk meletakkan handuk ke keranjang cucian, tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di perut bagian bawahnya. Nyeri luar biasa yang membuatnya mengerang sambil berpegangan ke rak handuk di sampingnya.

"Baek?"

"Sakit sekali." Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang serasa di remas-remas. Nyerinya luar biasa.

Sunhwa meletakkan bayinya yang sudah tertidur dan kenyang di buaian, dia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. "Ayo, mungkin kau terlalu tegang dan kelelahan. Berbaringlah dulu... Oh Astaga! Aku akan menelepon Chanyeol!" Sunhwa meraih ponselnya, Baekhyun mengerang, mencoba mencegah Sunhwa,

"Jangan! Jangan Sunhwa!"

Sahabatnya itu menatapnya tajam. "Harus, Baek. Dia suamimu. Rumahnya dekat dari sini, dia bisa sampai dalam beberapa menit. Lebih cepat daripada kalau kita memanggil taksi." Sunhwa melirik cemas kepada Baekhyun yang kini sudah duduk di kursi dan memegang perut bawahnya dengan kesakitan. Lalu menelepon Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol datang dengan begitu cepat. Pria itu sepertinya mengebut kemari. Ketika Sunhwa membuka pintu, atasannya itu berdiri dengan mata nyalang, cemas luar biasa.

"Di mana Baekhyun?"

"Di dalam. _Sajangnim_, maafkan saya waktu itu membohongi anda..."

"Tidak apa-apa... terima kasih sudah meneleponku." Chanyeol bergerak masuk setengah berlari. Menemukan Baekhyun yang berbaring di sofa. Baekhyun tidak berani berdiri sama sekali, takut dia akan merasakan sakit yang lebih. Wajah Baekhyun semakin pucat ketika dia melihat Chanyeol masuk dan berdiri dengan cemas di sebelahnya.

"Sayang..." pria itu berbisik lembut bercampur kecemasan, "Tahan, Baek, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Dengan cepat Chanyeol membungkuk di depan Baekhyun menyapukan tangannya di punggung dan lutut Baekhyun, lalu mengangkatnya seolah Baekhyun begitu ringan. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

Perutnya sakit, tetapi berada digendongan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa nyaman. Pria itu berhenti sebentar di dekat pintu, "Terima kasih, Sunhwa."

"Sama-sama. Semoga Baekhyun tidak apa-apa." Sunhwa mengiringi kepergian mereka dengan tatapan cemas.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya, ke tempat supirnya yang sudah menunggu dan membukakan pintu. Masih menggendong Baekhyun, Chanyeol masuk kemudian memangku Baekhyun. Mobil pun melaju dengan kencang menuju rumah sakit.

Baekhyun mengerang ketika rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya lagi. Membuat Chanyeol menunduk menatapnya dengan cemas, "Apakah sakit? Tahan sebentar. Kita sebentar lagi sampai."

Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman di pangkuan Chanyeol, "Aku pasti berat. aku akan memㅡ"

"Jangan cemaskan itu." Chanyeol menyela tajam, lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. "Ya Tuhan, Baek. Semoga kau tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mati kalau kau kenapa-kenapa."

Baekhyun masih mendengar kalimat terakhir itu dan hatinya terasa hangat, tetapi setelah itu, dia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa telah merenggut kesadarannya. Mambuatnya pingsan.

.

Baekhyun terbangun lama kemudian. Bau obat dan rumah sakit menyelimutinya. Membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya langsung digenggam dengan hangat, membuatnya menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang, menatapnya cemas.

Chanyeol sangat berantakan. Itu yang dipikirlan Baekhyun pertama kali ketika melihat bayangan gelap. Dan matanya tampak ketakutan sekaligus lega.

Pria itu mengecup jemari Baekhyun penuh perasaan, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Suaranya serak penuh perasaan, "Aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

"Dia kuat, dan bertahan." Chanyeol menatap perut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mendesah lega mengetahui kondisi janinnya baik- baik saja. Tetapi kemudian, wajah Baekhyun memerah mengetahui tatapan Chanyeol ke perutnya. Dia memalingkan wajah, tidak mau menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-_ah_." Suara Chanyeol melembut. "Aku tahu waktunya tidak tepat membahas ini semua. Tetapi aku harus mengatakannya kepadamu."

Hening dan Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, ketika Baekhyun tetap diam, Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, "Aku mencintaimu. Itu bukan kebohongan. Aku mungkin mengatur kehidupanmu, tetapi itu semua kulakukan untuk menjagamu. Karena aku mencintaimu, bukan semata untuk penebusan dosa." Suara Chanyeol menjadi serak, "Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintamu. Semua yang kulakukan, semua kebohongan itu, karena aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tetap diam. Memejamkan matanya. Merasakan air mata menetes di sudut matanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memaafkanku. Dosaku memang tak termaafkan. Dan aku sudah menerimanya. Mungkin memang aku yang berharap terlalu muluk kau bisa tetap mencintaiku dan melanjutkan pernikahan ini." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, "Maafkan aku karena memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku kepadamu lagi. Segera setelah anak kita lahir. Aku akan menceraikanmu dengan penyelesaian yang baik."

**::**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**::**

Hai. Aku fast update lagi kan?hehehe (ingkar janji lagi) dua chapter lagi ff ini selesai hore!

Maafkan typo aku yang lalu-lalu, padahal aku udh baca ulang berkali-kali tapi tetep aja masih ada typo xD

Terakhir, terima kasih buat yang baca review fav follow. I love you guys:*


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

By Santhy Agatha

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik **Santhy Agatha**. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

**.**

Baekhyun tertegun. Dalam diamnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu sedang menunduk, tidak menatap Baekhyun, matanya menerawang oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, "Aku datang dengan segala kesombongan dan kepongahanku, merasa berkuasa dan punya segalanya, merasa bisa membeli permintaan maaf dari seseorang. Tetapi aku salah. Kau membuatku sadar ketika itu. Ketika kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah manusia hina yang tidak punya harga diri, yang berlindung di balik kekuasaan ayahku. Kau sangat benar." Chanyeol menghela napas, "Aku pulang dengan kesadaran penuh, seperti ditampar untuk disadarkan..."

Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh kesakitan. "Tetapi aku berusaha Baekhyun-_ah_, aku berusaha supaya aku bisa berdiri di depanmu, dengan harga diri. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku mendirikan perusahaanku itu sebagai pembuktianku kepadamu. Perusahaan itu sama sekali tidak menerima campur tangan ayahku, aku memulainya dari nol." Chanyeol menghela napas, "Dan aku memang membohongimu. Aku mengawasimu sejak awal, jangan salah paham, Baek, aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud buruk.. Akuㅡaku hanya ingin menjagamu, aku tahu kau sebatang kara karena aku dan aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk itu..." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, "Ya. Aku mengatur pendidikanmu, semua beasiswa ituㅡsemua kuusahakan, asrama itu juga bagian dari rencanaku, Nyonya Jung adalah pegawai _umma_. Tetapi aku tidak melakukannya untuk menguasaimu, aku melakukannya untuk menjagamu. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kurasa jauh di dalam hatiku, aku ingin menjadi pahlawan untukmu."

Baekhyun tercenung mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Ini sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Sunhwa, dan juga yang lainnya. Apakah selama ini dia terlalu menutup diri? Sehingga tidak mau melihat apa yang sebenarnya merupakan kenyataan. Apakah selama ini dia terlalu diselimuti oleh kebencian dan prasangka? Hingga tidak mau membuka hatinya?

Baekhyun sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol demi kebaikannya. Baekhyun ingat betapa mudahnya hidupnya. Pendidikannya yang lancar, tempat tinggalnya yang menaunginya, dan sosok seorang ibu yang menjaganya, Nyonya Jung. Semuanya disediakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tujuan awalku adalah supaya kau bisa melanjutkan masa depanmu dengan baik. Setelah itu aku berniat melepasmu, pergi dengan diam-diam sehingga kau tidak pernah tahu ada aku di balik semua skenario itu." Chanyeol menyambung, sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut, tahu kalau Baekhyun mendengarkan, "Kuberi kau pekerjaan di perusahaan itu, karena kau mempunyai hak di sana. Perusahaan itu bisa berdiri karena kau. Karena itu kupikir, tempatmu adalah di sana. Aku pikir kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kerja dengan baik, sebagai atasan dengan bawahan. Lalu kuharap kau akan menemukan jodoh yang baik, menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menikahiku, Chanyeol?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menipu diriku sendiri." Chanyeol tertawa pahit, seolah mengejek dirinya. "Tanpa sadar aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kau telah menjadi semacam obsesi yang merenggut hatiku. Membuatku merindukanmu. Semua orang-orang itu..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "orang-orang seperti Rachel, mereka ada untuk menggantikanmu. Aku memang tak berperasaan."

Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Rachel. Bahwa Chanyeol menganggap Rachel sebagai dirinya. Baekhyun yang selalu dipanggil Chanyeol ketika itu memang benar dirinya. Sekarang semuanya jelas.

"Dan kau dekat dengan Kris di hadapanku." Suara Chanyeol berapi-api. "Aku dibakar cemburu, luar biasa cemburu. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu untuk orang lain. Aku harus memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Jadi benar kata Kris kalau kau menjebaknya."

"Aku menyuruh Tao merayunya. Ya aku mengakuinya." Chanyeol tersenyum sinis mengingat Kris, "Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah murni kesalahan Kris sendiri, Kalau dia benar-benar menjaga hatinya dan mencintaimu, dia tidak akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Tao. Aku hanya menunjukkan kepadamu betapa lemahnya Kris sesungguhnya. Betapa kau akan menyesal kalau menyerahkan hatimu kepadanya."

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga, "Kau menyelamatkanku."

"Ya. Aku menyelamatkanmu. Dan kemudian menjebakmu untuk menjadi milikku. Aku akan mengakui semuanya kepadamu, supaya tidak ada lagi kebohongan di antara kita. Aku memang menjebakmu. Semua kulakukan agar aku bisa menikahimu. Menjadikanmu milikku. " Dengan lembut Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, "Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika menyematkan cincin ini di jarimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, tidak mampu menjawab. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berdiri.

"Tetapi aku tahu semua penjelasanku tidak ada gunanya lagi. Di atas semua itu, kenyataannya tetaplah ada di antara kita. Bahwa aku adalah pembunuh ayahmu, dan bahwa dosaku tidak akan pernah termaafkan. Aku bisa mengerti itu." Chanyeol memalingkan muka, "Hanya kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku dulu, demi bayi kita. Setidaknya sampai anak kita lahir. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan menahanmu. Aku akan melepaskanmu, aku akan memberikanmu perceraian. Kau boleh menjaga bayi kita, aku mungkin akan meminta izin untuk bisa memperoleh sedikit waktu supaya aku bisa berperan sebagai ayah dalam hidupnya. Selebihnya aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun. "Istirahatlah sayang, kau harus banyak istirahat dan menenangkan pikiranmu. Dokter bilang nyeri itu terjadi karena kau tegang dan kelelahan. Aku akan kembali nanti." Dengan cepat dia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Baekhyun merasakan basah di wajahnya. Tetapi dia tidak menangis. Ditatapnya pintu tempat Chanyeol menghilang. Apakah ini air mata Chanyeol? Apakah pria itu menangis untuknya?

.

Chanyeol duduk dalam gelap, terdiam. Kamar itu temaram oleh cahaya remang-remang dari luar. Sudah jam tiga dini hari. Dan dia masih belum bisa tidur. Ditegakkannya tubuhnya. Menatap ke arah ranjang rumah sakit, di mana Baekhyun sedang tertidur lelap.

Seharian ini Chanyeol menunggui Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang dia tidur di atas sofa besar yang ada di kamar itu. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya, dan duduk dalam diam di atas sofa.

Dia telah menawarkan kesepakatan itu. Kesepakatan untuk melepaskan Baekhyun setelah bayinya lahir. Tetapi hati kecilnya mengejeknya. Karena tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Melepaskan Baekhyun tidak mungkin dilakukannya, apalagi melepaskan Baekhyun bersama bayi mereka.

_Apakah aku harus memaksakan kehendakku kepada Baekhyun lagi?_ Chanyeol merenung. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan lari, dia tidak akan bahagia. Chanyeol harus belajar menerima apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Meskipun itu menyakitkan untuknya. Mungkinkah hati Baekhyun bisa diluluhkannya? Hatinya bertanya- tanya, putus asa.

Apakah dia cukup berharga untuk dipertimbangkan kembali oleh Baekhyun?

.

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu ke rumah." Baekhyun bergumam di pagi harinya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan datar. "Seperti yang kau minta."

Chanyeol menoleh dan tidak bisa menahan binar kebahagiaan di matanya, "Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

"Tetapi hanya demi bayi ini. Seperti katamu, sampai bayi ini lahir. Setelah itu kita akan membicarakan langkah selanjutnya."

Baekhyunnya masih tidak mau memaafkannya. Binar kebahagiaan itu surut dari mata Chanyeol. Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya Baekhyun mau ikut pulang bersamanya. Dan dia masih punya waktu beberapa bulan untuk mengubah pikiran Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menjagamu dan anak kita." Chanyeol mengucapkan janji itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

.

Tiga hari setelahnya, kondisi Baekhyun sudah membaik dan dia diperbolehkan pulang. Baekhyun pulang ke rumah Chanyeol, dan semua sudah disiapkan di sana. Dia belum membicarakan pengaturan kamar untuk mereka berdua. Baekhyun berpikir untuk tidur di kamar tamu. Tetapi para pelayan menempatkan pakaiannya di kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol nanti. Siangnya, Yoora datang untuk merayakan kepulangannya, dia membawa boneka beruang raksasa dan bunga ke rumah.

"Maafkan aku tidak menengok ke rumah sakit. Aku phobia rumah sakit. _Umma_ menitip salam, dia harus terbang kembali ke Spanyol, kondisi bisnisnya sedang tidak baik." Yoora menatap perut Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Apakah kau dan calon keponakanku baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Yoora sangat lugas dan lucu. Baekhyun mungkin bisa berteman baik dengannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengusap perutnya dengan sayang, "Terima kasih atas bunga dan bonekanya ya."

"Aku mulanya bingung ingin membelikan apa, tanpa sadar aku sudah menenteng boneka beruang besar ini keluar dari toko." Yoora tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong di mana Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melirik ke lantai dua, "Chanyeol sedang mandi."

"Oh." Yoora tersenyum lembut, "Adikku pasti bahagia setengah mati, terima kasih, Baekhyun-_ah_."

Yoora pasti tidak tahu kesepakatan antara Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membatin. Mungkin wanita itu berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sudah memaafkan Chanyeol dan mau kembali kepadanya.

"Dia seperti orang gila ketika kau pergi." Yoora bergumam lagi, "Pulang hanya beberapa jam, lalu pergi berputar-putar mengelilingi seluruh kota, mencarimu, putus asa untuk menemukanmu. Dan itu berlangsung setiap hari." Yoora menarik napas sedih. "Aku takut kalau dia akan jatuh sakit... tetapi untunglah. Semua sudah baik adanya." Dengan lembut Yoora menatap Baekhyun, "Terima kasih sudah memaafkan si bodoh itu. Dia hidup dengan menanggung beban yang begitu berat, menghukum dirinya sendiri. Merasa tidak pantas bahagia. Setidaknya kau telah membuatnya berani merasakan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri."

Ketika Yoora berpamitan. Mata Baekhyun terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca, menahan air matanya.

.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita tidur sekamar?" Chanyeol berkata ketika dia selesai mandi, menemui Baekhyun di ruang keluarga. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu atau memaksakan hasratku. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Biasanya orang yang sedang mengandung sering pusing, muntah, atau membutuhkan hal-hal lainnya di tengah malam atau dini hari. Aku ingin bisa ada dan membantumu kalau aku tidur di sebelahmu."

_Chanyeol tampak begitu tulus_. Baekhyun membatin. Dia mungkin bisa mempercayai Chanyeol. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Bayangan tidur bersama Chanyeol lagi setelah sekian lama membuatnya gemetar. Dan di ranjang itu, ranjang yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali banyaknya, menjadi tempat mereka berdua larut dalam hasrat sensual.

Baekhyun gemetar. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu bisa diterimanya. Kadang dia memang bangun di tengah malam, merasa lapar, atau kehausan yang luar biasa. Dan memikirkan ada Chanyeol di sebelahnya membuatnya merasa tenang.

.

Malam itu, malam pertama mereka tidur bersama setelah sekian lama. Baekhyun berbaring jauh di sudut ranjang yang lain. Matanya nyalang, tidak bisa tidur. Sementara Chanyeol yang berbaring di sudut ranjang yang lain, tidak ada bedanya. Pria itu bolak-balik menggerakkan badannya dengan gelisah, membuat ranjang bergerak-gerak.

Ketika akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol yang sedang membalikkan badannya, tanpa sengaja menyentuhkan lengannya ke pundak Baekhyun,

"_Ups_ maaf"

Baekhyun merasa kesal. Dia gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur, dan Chanyeol membuat semuanya makin buruk, "Jangan bergerak- gerak terus..."

Di luar dugaan Chanyeol terkekeh, membuat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan memelototi Chanyeol,

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena kita berdua lucu." Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Dan tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat hingga Baekhyun tidak sempat menolaknya, Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, kepala Baekhyun bersandar di rengkuhan lengan dan dada Chanyeol, sementara lengan Chanyeol melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif,

"Apa-apaan kau ini," Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi Chanyeol menahannya dengan lembut,

"_Please_, Baek. Biarkan aku memelukmu. Aku tidak akan berbuat lebih. Mungkin dengan posisi begini kita bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Aku butuh tidur, aku kurang tidur beberapa hari ini."

_Karena menungguinya di rumah sakit dan harus tidur di sofa yang tidak nyaman itu._ Baekhyun membatin, sedikit merasa bersalah. Akhirnya dia terdiam, menikmati gerakan naik turun napas Chanyeol yang teratur di pipinya. Dan menikmati suara debaran jantung Chanyeol, yang bagaikan musik pengantar tidur untuknya.

.

Chanyeol selalu siap sedia. Menggenggam lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut ketika berjalan. Di pagi hari ketika Baekhyun lari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makanannya, Chanyeol menyusulnya, memijit tengkuknya dengan lembut, lalu melap wajahnya dengan handuk dan air hangat untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ketika kembali ke kamarnya, di sana sudah tersedia teh _mint_ dan biskuit asin untuk mengatasi rasa mualnya. Pun di malam harinya, ketika Baekhyun terbangun, merasakan haus, atau lapar. Pria itu langsung terjaga, menuangkan air untuknya, atau mengupaskan apel untuk mengisi perutnya. Dan setelah itu semua, Chanyeol akan memeluk Baekhyun di atas ranjang, mengusap punggungnya yang pegal dengan lembut, hingga Baekhyun tertidur dengan nyaman.

Kehamilannya sudah mencapai usia sembilan bulan. Tanpa terasa mereka menjalani kehidupan dengan baik, tanpa ada percikan pertengkaran di dalamnya. Mereka saling menghargai, saling menghormati, dan menjaga satu sama lain.

Meskipun ada yang berbeda. Chanyeol tampak formal dan jauh. Pria itu memposisikan dirinya sebagai penjaga dan perawat Baekhyun. Tidak lebih dari itu. Pelukannya di malam haripun tidak mengandung unsur sensual, hanya dilakukannya untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Tidak ada sentuhan penuh gairah, tatapan membara ataupun bisikan serak bernada sensual. Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Pernah di suatu malam, ketika Chanyeol memeluknya, bayinya menendang untuk pertama kalinya, mendesak Chanyeol, membuat pria itu memandang Baekhyun dengan takjub. Jemari mereka saling bertumpukan di perut Baekhyun, merasakan momen menakjubkan mereka sebagai orangtua untuk pertama kalinya. Malam itu, mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca, dan pria itu mengecup bibirnya lembut, penuh emosi. Tetapi hanya itu. Setelah itu Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun seperti biasa sampai tertidur.

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas kasih sayang Chanyeol untuknya. Bisa merasakan ketulusan pria itu untuknya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia menyayangi Chanyeol. Tetapi di sisi lain, kenyataan tak terelakkan tentang masa lalu mereka menjadi penghalang. Baekhyun masih belum siap untuk memaafkan Chanyeol, atas kebohongannya dan atas kelalaiannya yang menyebabkan kematian ayahnya. Apakah ayah dan ibunya akan marah kepadanya kalau dia memaafkan Chanyeol? Baekhyun sering bertanya- tanya seperti itu di dalam hatinya. Merasa takut bahwa ternyata dia telah mengkhianati keluarganya dengan memberikan kesempatan kepada Chanyeol.

Bayi ini sudah akan lahir. Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang membesar, dan tersenyum. Anak mereka akan lahir dalam waktu dekat, dan Baekhyun tidak sabar menanti untuk merengkuh bayi itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tetapi benaknya terasa berat. Memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah anak ini lahir.

.

"Jangan angkat itu." Chanyeol meraih keranjang buah kecil yang dibawa Baekhyun dengan cekatan, "Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun duduklah! Tidak usah membantu apa-apa. Biar _noona_ dan para pelayan yang membereskan semuanya."

Sambil berdiri di sana dan berkacak pinggang, Chanyeol benar-benar tampak seperti seorang arogan yang suka memerintah-merintah orang, membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri. Dan aku pegal kau suruh duduk seharian."

"Kau sedang mengandung dan tubuh mungilmu itu kelelahan membawa-bawa perutmu yang begitu besar." Chanyeol menatap mengancam,. "Duduk, atau aku tidak akan mau memijit kakimu lagi."

Tentu saja itu bohong. Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa memijit kaki Baekhyun setiap malam, dengan minyak essensial yang lembut, membantu Baekhyun menghilangkan pegal-pegalnya karena harus membawa-bawa kandungannya yang semakin membesar. Chanyeol juga tidak lupa membantu mengoleskan minyal zaitun ke perut Baekhyun yang semakin membuncit setiap malamnya.

Hari ini mereka sedang menyiapkan kamar bayi. Kamar bayi itu terletak tepat di sebelah kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dengan pintu penghubung yang dekat dengan ranjang. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan kamar bayi itu sejak tiga bulan lalu. Mendekorasi, mengganti cat dinding dan wallpapernya dengan nuansa pink lembutㅡkarena hasil USG menunjukkan kalau bayi mereka perempuanㅡdan menyiapkan perabotannya. Ketika Baekhyun memprotes bahwa dia mungkin saja tidak akan tinggal di rumah Chanyeol lagi ketika anak ini lahir, Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan mengatakan tidak mungkin Baekhyun langsung pergi begitu saja setelah melahirkan. Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk merawat anaknya, sampai beberapa bulan. Baru setelah itu mereka bisa membicarakan kesepakatan mereka untuk berpisah. Baekhyun mendengus dalam hati ketika teringat betapa dia tidak mampu membantah. Pantas perusahaan Chanyeol begitu maju dan pesat, pria itu sangat pandai bernegosiasi dan memanipulasi lawannya.

Tadi pagi, perabot terakhir dan yang paling penting datang, sebuah ranjang bayi. Dari gambar kotaknya, ranjang itu indah, berwarna putih, sebuah tempat tidur mungil dengan nuansa pink. Baekhyun bisa membayangkan bayinya berbaring di sana seperti boneka mungil yang terlelap dalam kedamaian.

Pria itu merakit ranjang bayinya sendiri dengan bersemangat, sibuk sendiri di dalam kamar bayi itu. Sementara itu Yoora datang membawa berbagai macam boneka hadiahnya, semuanya bernuansa pink dan mengaturnya di kamar, membuat kamar itu tampak benar-benar seperti kamar bayi.

"Sudah jadi, ayo, Baek lihatlah." Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berdiri dengan hati-hati, nada suaranya sangat bersemangat, Baekhyun berjalan dengan Chanyeol di belakangnya, langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu, dan terpesona. Kamar bayi itu sudah siap, begitu indah dan cantik seolah tidak sabar menunggu bayi mereka yang akan lahir. Satu-satunya yang kurang dari kamar itu adalah bayi itu sendiri.

"Cantik ya." Chanyeol berbisik, berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun dan melingkarkan lengannya dengan lembut di perut Baekhyun yang buncit, menyandarkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dadanya. Dagunya bertumpu di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menikmati momen indah itu, membiarkan Chanyeol merangkul tubuhnya makin erat, "Ya. Cantik sekali, Bayi ini pasti akan bahagia terlahir ke dunia ini."

Mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan, mengagumi keindahan kamar bayi mereka.

Dan Yoora ada di sana, menatap kedua pasangan itu dari kejauhan dan mengusap air matanya. Chanyeol tampak begitu bahagia. Jauh terlihat bahagia dari masa-masa itu, ketika dia menanggung dosa masa lalunya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan Yoora berharap, Chanyeol bisa bahagia terus selamanya, dengan Baekhyun, dengan keluarga kecil yang akan dibangunnya.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun merenung. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Tetapi sebelum itu dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Chanyeol sedang ada di kantor, mengurus pertemuan dengan koleganya. Pria itu jarang ke kantor selama Baekhyun hamil, menyerahkan kendali perusahaan di tangan Yoora dan mengurus segala sesuatunya dari rumah, dia hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk keperluan bisnis yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa diwakilkan, seperti hari ini.

Diraihnya ponselnya dan dia menelepon, suara Yoora menyahut dengan cepat di sana.

"Ya, Baek?"

"Apakah kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol ada di sini sedang meeting. Jadi aku sedikit leluasa di kantor. Ada apa, Baekhyun-_ah_? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _noona_. Tetapi aku minta bantuan kepadamu, maukah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

Yoora mengernyit di seberang sana, "Tentu saja. Sekarang? Kemana?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "Iya, sekarang. Aku takut aku keburu melahirkan dan nanti tidak sempat lagi. Aku ingin kau mengantarku mengunjungi makam orangtuaku..."

Jeda sejenak, terdengar Yoora menahan napas, tetapi lalu segera berkata. "Tunggu. Aku jalan ke rumah untuk menjemputmu. Sekarang."

.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan rapat itu dan melangkah menuju ruangan Yoora, tetapi ruangan itu kosong. Dia mengerutkan keningnya. _Di mana Yoora?_ Chanyeol harus segera pulang dan menjaga Baekhyun, jadi dia harus menyampaikan hasil rapat tadi kepada Yoora sebelum pulang supaya kakaknya itu bisa menindaklanjuti langkah-langkah yang akan mereka diskusikan bersama.

Karena Yoora tidak ada, Chanyeol melangkah kembali ke ruangannya. Dia menghampiri Sunhwa yang sedang sibuk dengan jadwal meeting. Sejak Chanyeol jarang masuk, Sunhwa yang sudah kembali dari cuti melahirkannya mengerjakan pekerjaan ganda, merangkap sebagai asisten Yoora.

"Kemana kakakku?"

Sunhwa mengangkat matanya dari layar komputer, "Oh. _Sajangnim_, anda sudah selesai meeting, tadi Yoora-_nim_ buru- buru pergi, dia meminta saya menyampaikan pesan kepada anda. Dia pergi untuk mengantar Baekhyun, mengunjungi makam orangtuanya."

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan makam ayah dan ibunya yang berdampingan, dengan susah payah diletakkannya rangkaian bunga yang dibelinya di bawah kedua batu nisan itu. Dia ingin berlutut dan memeluk batu nisan itu, tetapi perutnya yang besar membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sementara Yoora berdiri agak jauh, mengawasi dari jarak yang cukup. Tahu bahwa Baekhyun butuh waktu sendirian bersama makam orangtuanya, dan memberikan privasi itu untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap makam ayahnya, lalu ibunya berganti- ganti, dia bergumam dalam hatinya. Melakukan percakapan lembut yang diyakininya tersampaikan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

_Appa... Umma... aku ada disini. Mungkin kalian bisa melihatku di atas sana... Aku sedang mengandung, anakku bersama Park Chanyeol. Appa dan umma pasti tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Appa..._

Baekhyun mengerjap menahan air matanya,

_Tetapi aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku... Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia pria yang baik, dia memperlakukanku dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan dia sudah berjuang untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mencintainya, tetapi aku mencintainya._

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, bergerak sedikit untuk mengelus kedua batu nisan orang tuanya,

_Aku mencintainya. Dan meski dulu aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan memaafkannya, aku memaafkannya. Dan semoga, appa dan umma juga bisa memaafkannya..._

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin semilir lembut yang tiba-tiba menghembusnya, membuat rambutnya berserakan, dan membuat hatinya terasa damai. Dia bisa merasakannya. Ketenangan yang luar biasa. Kelegaan yang luar biasa atas penerimaan itu. Memaafkan Chanyeol.

Tetapi kemudian rasa nyeri merayapi punggungnya, membuatnya meringis. Yoora melihat perubahan itu dan mendekati Baekhyun dengan cemas,

"Kenapa, Baek?"

"_Noona_... kurasa aku akan melahirkan..."

**::**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**::**

Waaaa ini chapter terbaper selama aku ngedit. Jujur, aku paling suka chapter ini gatau kenapa. Chanyeolnya berusaha ngejagain Baekhyun bgt huhuhu dan chanyeol bilang cerai itu alibi doang wkwkwk dia bahkan ga rela cerai sama Baekhyun whahaha.

Oke aku gabisa bales satu2 review jadi aku rangkum di sini aja ya.

1. Chapter kemarin alurnya kecepatan ya? Eum, mungkin iya, karena banyak kalimat yg aku hapus mungkin?hehe sejujurnya di novel asli baekhyunnya pendarahan. Tp aku sendiri gatau laki2 kalo hamil pendarahan atau engga. Jadi buat jaga2, aku hapus aja deh.

2. Kalo baekhyun disini sisi cowonya kurang dapet, maaf ya, aku juga ngerasa gituㅠㅠ

3. Maaf buat typo-nya yang selalu ada di setiap chap. Aku udah baca bener2 tp gatau kenapa masih ada typonya huhuhu maafin aku yaa.

Udah itu aja. Chapter depan udah end aja nih. Jadi aku bisa lanjutin ff aku yg aku telantarin yehee~ aku liburan dulu. Kalo ada waktu luang aku bakal update ff aku yang lain tp aku ga janji bisa update cepet ya.

Terima kasih buat yg setia baca/fav/foll dan review! I love you guys!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**[REMAKE] **Unforgiven Hero

By Santhy Agatha

**Cast**: Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and others

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: Aku hanya nge-remake dan membuang sedikit kalimat yang menurutku sulit untuk diubah/? Dan aku juga menambah sedikit. Cerita asli adalah milik **Santhy Agatha**. Jadi, ini bukan cerita aku, ya? Aku hanya nge-remake, oke?

**YAOI . Typo(s) . M-preg**

**.**

Chanyeol melangkah menelusuri areal pemakaman ini, yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Tadi di tempat parkir, dia melihat mobil Yoora di sana. Jadi kakaknya dan Baekhyun memang benar- benar sedang ada di sini. Dia sering sekali kemari. Meletakkan bunga di atas makam Ayah Baekhyun, kemudian menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana untuk meminta maaf. Memohon ampun kepada ayah dan ibu Baekhyun.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua sosok yang sangat familiar di kejauhan, itu, Baekhyun dan Yoora, Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya untuk kemudian menemui Victoria yang sedang berseru panik sambil berusaha membimbing Baekhyun yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya cepat, dan ketika melihat keadaan Baekhyun dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bahkan sebelum Yoora menjelaskannya.

"Dia akan melahirkan." Yoora menjerit panik, "Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, Chanyeol-_ah_!"

Chanyeol berdebar. Oh astaga. Baekhyun akan segera melahirkan, dan mereka masih di sini, di tengah areal pemakaman yang luas, yang harus ditempuh dengan jalan kaki beberapa ratus meter lebih sebelum mencapai parkiran mobil. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak sempat berpikir, dengan sigap dipeluknya Baekhyun dan diangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Berjalanlah dulu ke mobil, aku akan menyusul." Chanyeol memerintahkan Yoora yang segera berlari untuk mengambil mobilnya. Dengan langkah cepat, Chanyeol setengah berlari sambil mengangkat Yoora, sambil tetap berhati-hati agar tidak menabrak batu-batu nisan yang berjajar.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang saatnya."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, Bertahanlah ya, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun berpegangan erat di tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan cepat. Pria itu tampak sedikit terengah. Tentu saja, dengan usia kehamilannya yang sembilan bulan ini, Baekhyun sangat berat, dan Chanyeol menggendongnya sambil setengah berlari.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai ke areal parkiran, Yoora sudah menunggu di ujung paling dekat dengan pintu penumpang belakang yang terbuka. Chanyeol langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya. Lalu Yoora melajukan kendaraannya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Baek?" Yoora berteriak sambil melirik dari kaca mobil.

"Dia bertahan." Chanyeol yang menjawab karena Baekhyun sedang mengerang merasakan kontraksi, sementara itu ban mobil berdecit karena Yoora menghindari pengendara yang menyalip dari sebelah kiri, "Fokus ke jalan, _noona_!"

Chanyeol merasakan cengkeraman erat Baekhyun di lengannya ketika Baekhyun mengalami kontraksi. Jarak kontraksinya makin dekat dan Chanyeol makin cemas.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Baek." Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun cara menarik napas, seperti yang pernah diajarkan kepada mereka ketika mengikuti latihan persiapan kelahiran beberapa waktu lalu. "Nah begitu, hembuskan pelan, tarik napas lagi. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, akuㅡ" Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, di sela kontraksinya, "ㅡAku tidak tahu akan melahirkan sekarang, kalau tahu, aku akan diam saja di rumah."

Chanyeol tersenyum frustasi, "Selama ini aku menahanmu di rumah supaya ketika kau melahirkan aku bisa dengan cepat membawamu ke rumah sakit, tetapi bayi ini rupanya punya maunya sendiri. Bertahanlah, Baek." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun ketika kontraksi itu datang lagi, "Kita sudah hampir sampai."

.

Mereka sampai beberapa waktu kemudian dengan kelihaian Yoora menembus kemacetan jalan raya. Ketika sampai di UGD, Baekhyun ditidurkan di atas ranjang dorong, dan Chanyeol terus memegangi tangannya. Sampai Baekhyun dipindahkan ke ruangan operasi.

Alat-alat dipasang. Dan alat pemindai detak jantung bayi disambungkan. Suara keras langsung terdengar, suara degup jantung si bayi yang mengencang ketika Baekhyun mengalami kontraksi.

Chanyeol di suruh menunggu di luar selama operasi berlangsung. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk memberinya semangat,

"Ayo sayang. Kita lahirkan bayi kita ke dunia."

.

Chelsea Park lahir satu jam kemudian dengan tangisan kerasnya yang memekakkan telinga. Dia bayi yang cantik, sehat, dengan kulit kemerahan dan rambut tebal dan gelap, sedikit ikal seperti rambut ayahnya.

Dokter memotong tali pusarnya dan para perawat membersihkannya untuk kemudian menyerahkan bayi yang masih menangis keras itu ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangun setengah jam kemudian. Ia berkeringat. Tetapi dia bahagia, mendengarkan tangis bayinya yang begitu keras dan sehat, memenuhi ruangan. Diterimanya tubuh bayinya yang lembut dan hangat itu dalam buaiannya, kepalanya mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap anaknya dengan terpesona. Sama-sama takjub. Pengalaman ini luar biasa, mengantarkan anak mereka lahir ke dunia ini.

Mereka menjadi orangtua sekarang, dari seorang bayi kecil yang tanpa dosa. Tanggung jawab yang membahagiakan melimpahi pundak mereka, tanggung jawab untuk membahagiakan anak mereka. Buah cinta mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa melepaskan Baekhyun setelah semua ini?

Chanyeol menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi anaknya, matanya basah tanpa sadar, oleh rasa haru dan bahagia,

"Dia putri kecilku yang pintar..." Chanyeol berbisik, suaranya tercekat. Tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, merasakan betapa dia mencintai Chanyeol-nya. Chanyeolnya yang lembut, penyayang, dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Betapa kejamnya dirinya, mendera Chanyeol dengan hukuman kejam, tidak memaafkannya atas kesalahan masa lalu yang dilakukannya. Chanyeol sudah menebus dosanya, dia sudah berusaha. Baekhyun seharusnya membuka hatinya dan memaafkan Chanyeol dari dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbisik, membuat Chanyeol yang sedang mengamati putrinya terperanjat, di tatapnya Baekhyun dengan pandangan ragu,

"Apa, Baek? Kau tadi bilang apa?", Chanyeol sudah mendengarnya tentunya. Tetapi hatinya terlalu takut untuk percaya. Dia butuh mendengar sekali lagi...

Baekhyun memberikan senyumannya yang paling indah untuk Chanyeol, dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengulangi pernyataan cintanya kepada pria itu, tetapi para perawat tiba- tiba menyela mereka.

"Permisi Tuan Chanyeol, kami akan memeriksa jahitan Tuan Baekhyun. Mungkin anda bisa menunggu di kamar pasien. Kami akan mengantar Tuan Baekhyun dan putri anda ke sana nanti."

Chanyeol sebenarnya hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian melihat para perawat dengan cekatan menyelesaikan tahap akhir perawatan pasca operasi kepada Baekhyun. Dengan diam dia melangkah mundur dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jantungnya masih berdebar. Tidak percaya dengan pernyataan cinta Baekhyun, ketika dia menemui Yoora dan ibunya yang menunggu dengan cemas di luar.

"Kami mendengar tangisannya, bagaimana Baekhyun dan bayinya?" Yoora berdiri menatap tidak sabar ke arah adiknya.

"Keduanya baik-baik saja. Bayinya... putriku sehat dan begitu cantik." Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu menatap kakaknya dengan rapuh. "Dia tadi bilang dia mencintaiku."

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun tadi bilang dia mencintaiku." Mata Chanyeol mulai basah dan panas, dadanya terasa sesak oleh berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak, Diusapnya wajahnya dengan tangan gemetaran. "Dia mencintaiku, Baekhyun mencintaiku."

Yoora menatap adiknya dengan haru dan mengerti. Ini adalah saatnya. Ini adalah ujung penantian Chanyeol. Pria itu hidup dengan menanggung rasa bersalah sebagai yang tak termaafkan. Beban itu luar biasa berat di pundaknya, membebaninya setiap saat. Dan sekarang, dengan pernyataan cinta Baekhyun, berarti Baekhyun sudah memaafkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah dimaafkan. Yoora menyadari betapa beban itu telah terlepas sepenuhnya dari pundak Chanyeol.

Dengan lembut dipeluknya adiknya, Chanyeol tidak menolak pernyataan kasih sayang itu, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada kakaknya, menumpahkan rasa harunya yang meluap-luap membuat matanya basah. Sementara Nyonya Park menyusut air matanya sambil mengusap punggung Chanyeol penuh rasa haru.

Ketika Baekhyun diantarkan ke kamar pasien, Chanyeol sudah menunggu dengan cemas. Menit-menit berlalu selama Chanyeol menunggu dan jantungnya berdebar. Apakah benar yang didengarnya tadi? Ataukah dia salah dengar?

Baekhyun tampak begitu tenang dan nyaman. Putri kecilnya terlelap dengan tenang di boks bayi kecil yang diletakkan di samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol melangkah mendekati ranjang dan duduk di tepinya,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" dengan lembut dipinggirkannya sedikit poni Baekhyun ke samping.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah bayinya dengan lembut, lalu menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kau mau mengulangi perkataan yang kau katakan di ruang operasi tadi?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya, tidak kuat menahan penantian yang membuat debaran jantungnya makin melaju,

"Perkataan apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya menggoda Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat wajah Chanyeol menjadi pucat.

"Park Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengingatkan bahwa dia serius, tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang menggodanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghela napas, jemarinya menyentuh kerutan lembut di antara kedua alis Chanyeol, mengusapnya hingga kerutan itu hilang, "Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol... idiotku!"

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" Chanyeol memekik, dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat penuh kebahagiaan.

.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan di depan makam kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun erat-erat. Dalam keheningan. Setelah itu, tanpa kata, Chanyeol meletakkan rangkaian bunga ke makam ayah dan ibu Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada mereka?" Baekhyun menatap suaminya dengan lembut, ketika mereka berjalan pulang melalui areal pemakaman itu.

Hari ini Chelsea genap berumur dua bulan. Setiap bulan mereka mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan meletakkan bunga.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Kata-kata yang sama, bahwa aku meminta maaf dan berjanji akan menjaga putra mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, "Kau sudah melakukan janji itu dengan sangat baik."

"Dan akan terus kulakukan tanpa mengenal lelah." jawab Chanyeol lembut.

Mereka melangkah menuju mobil mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dalam keheningan, Suasana terlalu indah untuk dipecah dengan percakapan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar bayi. Menengok putrinya, Chelsea sedang tertidur pulas di balik selimut warna pinknya.

Chanyeol menyusul, berdiri di belakangnya dan memeluknya lembut, bersama-sama mereka menatap buah hati mereka yang tertidur dalam damai,

"Dia sangat cantikㅡsepertimu." Chanyeol mendesahkan pujiannya, lalu mengecup leher Baekhyun dari belakang, "Hmmmm kau sangat harum, aroma bedak bayi..." bisik Chanyeol mesra.

Baekhyun tertawa. Bekas memandikan anaknya telah meninggalkan aroma khas bayi di tubuhnya, dengan manja dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Chanyeol menggoda,

"Mau tidur siang?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu. "Memangnya kau sudah bisa?"

Chanyeol belum pernah menyentuh Baekhyun sejak pertikaian hampir setahun yang lalu. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun hamil dia juga tidak menyentuh Baekhyun, sesuai janjinya. Sampai kemudian Baekhyun melahirkan dan mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan merekapun, Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa bercinta dengan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah operasi.

Oh. Jangan ditanya betara beratnya perjuangan Chanyeol hidup selibat hampir setahun lamanya. Tubuhnya selalu bergairah, apalagi ketika Baekhyun ada di sekitarnya. Kejantanannya selalu menegang keras, seperti sekarang, merindukan kenikmatan murni ketika dia membenamkan diri di tubuh Baekhyunnya yang manis.

Dan ketika melihat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan persetujuan untuk bercinta, Darah Chanyeol langsung menggelegak penuh gairah. Tatapannya berubah membara, diangkatnya Baekhyun dengan lembut dan dibawanya melalui pintu penghubung menuju kamar.

Dibaringkannya Baekhyun di tempat tidur dan ditindihnya, tangannya menumpu tubuhnya sehingga tidak membebankan berat tubuhnya di tubuh Baekhyun, wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Kau ingin cara yang bagaimana?" Chanyeol berbisik menggoda, tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menunduk dan mengecupi bibir Baekhyun yang ranum, "Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan gairahku untukmu, mungkin aku akan langsung meledak begitu memasukimu."

Chanyeol sudah siap. Kejantanannya sudah menonjol keras di balik celananya, menggesek Baekhyun dengan menggoda ketika dia bergerak. Jemari Chanyeol menurunkan kaus Baekhyun dengan lembut. Memuja tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin mempesona setelah melahirkan, membuat darahnya menggelegak. Chanyeol mengusap perut Baekhyun yang tidak mulus seperti dulu karena jahitan operasi kemarin masih berbekas, tetapi Chanyeol tetap suka itu.

Mereka saling menelanjangi dengan cepat, dan Chanyeol mendesakkan tubuhnya pelan, menyentuh _hole_ Baekhyun dengan kejantanannya dan menggodanya. Tetapi pria itu masih sempat menatap Baekhyun dan berbisik parau.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" suaranya serak oleh gairah tertahan, tetapi Chanyeol menahan diri, takut menyakiti pria mungilnya.

Jawaban Baekhyun berupa senyuman lembut, jemari Baekhyun naik dan mengelus rambut Chanyeol, lalu turun, mengusap pundak dan dada telanjang Chanyeol, membuat pria itu mengerang. Dan ketika Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya menggoda, Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, dengan erangan keras, menyebut nama Baekhyun, dia mendesakkan diri, memasuki tubuh Baekhyun.

Awalnya memang sedikit susah, mengingat mereka lama tidak bercinta. Tetapi Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan dorongan-dorongan pelan sambil mencumbunya, menciumnya di mana saja, menggoda telinganya yang sensitif, sehingga Baekhyun semakin membuka dirinya, membiarkan pria itu memasukinya sepenuhnya. Kaki Baekhyun melingkari pinggul Chanyeol, erat dan membuka sepenuhnya, menyerahkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol.

Setelah itu Chanyeol tidak menahan dirinya lagi, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang bergairah, membawa Baekhyun menuju puncak kenikmatannya. Pelepasan pertamanya setelah sekian lama yang luar biasa nikmatnya.

.

Mereka berbaring berpelukan dalam kepuasan yang dalam, seperti saat-saat bercinta mereka dulu.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa rasanya, rasanya bahkan lebih nikmat dari yang kubayangkan."

Chanyeol mengelus paha Baekhyun dengan menggoda, lalu menyentuh _hole_nya, "Di sini bahkan terasa begitu sempit, mencengkeramku hingga aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Baekhyun mengerang karena gerakan-gerakan Chanyeol yang intim itu. Pahanya membuka, membiarkan Chanyeol mencumbunya dengan jemarinya. Kejantanan Chanyeol mengeras lagi, padahal baru beberapa menit setelah mereka meledak dalam kenikmatan bersama. Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens dan bergairah, bibirnya membuka. Membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melumatnya. Mereka berciuman dengan jemari Chanyeol bermain di kejantanan Baekhyun, memainkan titik sensitif di sana dengan begitu ahli, sehingga Baekhyun terengah dalam kenikmatan, dalam lumatan bibirnya dengan Chanyeol.

Permainan jemari Chanyeol sungguh membuat Baekhyun menggila. Semakin lama semakin cepat, dengan gerakan teratur yang menggoda. Baekhyun mengerang karena bibirnya masih dilumat oleh Chanyeol. Kenikmatan itu membakarnya, mengalir bagai aliran listrik dari kejantanannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Gerakan jemari Chanyeol makin cepat dan bergairah menyebar ke tubuhnya, hingga Baekhyun hampir mencapai puncaknya, hampir sampai...

Dan di titik yang tepat, Chanyeol melepaskan jemarinya, membuat Baekhyun mengerang karena protes, dihentikan ketika dia sudah hampir mencapai puncak orgasmenya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan menatap Baekhyun yang larut di dalam gairahnya, dia mendesakkan kejantanannya ke _hole_ Baekhyun yang merah.

Chanyeol menggeram penuh gairah sebelum menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam ke tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memekik karena rasa nikmat yang melandanya.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, tidak menahan- nahan diri. Memuaskan dirinya dan Baekhyun. Napas keduanya terengah dalam pencapaian orgasmenya. Mereka berdua bergerak lama, dalam ritme yang bergairah, berusaha memuaskan dahaga akan tubuh mereka satu sama lainnya.

"Oh Ya ampun, Baek, kau nikmat sekali... sangat nikmat..." Chanyeol mengerang parau sebelum menekankan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan untuk kesekian kalinya meledakkan kenikmatannya di dalam tubuh si mungil. Membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ledakan kenikmatan yang sama.

.

Ketika Yoora berkunjung keesokan harinya, dia melihat binar kebahagiaan di wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan dia bersyukur dalam hatinya. Kedua orang ini benar-benar telah berbahagia.

Baekhyun sedang mengeluarkan kue dari oven dan meletakkannya di meja dapur untuk mendinginkannya sebelum diiris, bau harum kue strawberry dan kelapa memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Baekhyun mendapatkan resep kue itu dari Jinsuk ketika mereka berada di pulau itu dan baru sempat mempraktekkannya sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil. Aku pernah mencoba resep dari Jinsuk _Ajusshi_ dan hasilnya berantakan, bagian dalamnya masih mentah." Yoora memandang penuh nikmat ke arah kue itu dan menghirupnya, "Hmmmm dan baunya sangat harum."

Baekhyun tertawa melihat Yoora tampak sudah ingin mencicipi kue itu, "Harus dibiarkan dingin dulu, kalau tidak lidahmu akan terbakar."

"Aku akan mengambil resiko." Yoora tidak peduli, dia mengiris kue itu dan mendorongnya ke piring, lalu membawa piring itu sambil meniup-niupnya. "Kau hebat, Byunㅡoh maksudku Park Baekhyun."

Chanyeol sedang menggendong putrinya sambil menggodanya dengan boneka karet bebek yang bisa berbunyi kalau ditekan. Chelsea selalu tersenyum lebar ketika mainan itu berbunyi. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Yoora dan tertawa melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Biarkan saja lidahnya terbakar Baek, _Noona_ sangat menyukai kue kelapa buatan Jinsuk _Ajusshi_, dan sepertinya buatanmu tidak kalah enaknya." Pria itu lalu berfokus menyuapi putri kecilnya sambil menggodanya supaya si kecil tertawa.

Baekhyun menatap Yoora di sampingnya, dan tersenyum tulus, "Terima kasih _noona_ atas bantuanmu mengantarku ke makam... lalu kau membantuku yang hampir melahirkan.. aku tahu itu berat untukmu mengingat pengalaman di masa lalumu..."

"Pengalaman di masa laluku?" Yoora menghentikan gerakannya meniup-niup kuenya, menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Bukankah Chanyeol dulu pernah bilang kalau Yoora pernah mengalami masa lalu kelam, dikhianati kekasihnya dan kemudian menggugurkan kandungannya, lalu tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi, "Eh, Chanyeol bilang kalauㅡkalau..."

"Wah." Yoora tiba-tiba mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun, dia melirik geli kepada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tampak pura-pura fokus menggendong putrinya, "Si bodoh itu belum menjelaskan tentang yang satu itu ya." Sengaja dia mengeraskan suaranya sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol, dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah pelototan dari adik idiotnya. Yoora tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dia meletakkan piring kue itu di meja dapur, "Sepertinya memang aku harus mendinginkannya" Yoora lalu melangkah dan mengambil Chelsea dari gendongan Chanyeol, menimangnya lembut, "Aku akan mengajak Chelsea main, sambil menunggu kuenya dingin." Lalu dia tertawa, suara tawanya masih terdengar sampai kejauhan ketika dia melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun mengamati kepergian Yoora, lalu bersedekap dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuduh,

"_Well_?" gumamnya, meminta pengakuan ketika Chanyeol masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan meminta maaf yang meluluhkan hati,

"Maafkan aku. Tentang yang satu itu aku juga membohongimu."

"Jadi Yoora _noona_ tidak pernah mengalami masa lalu kelam, keguguran, dan trauma akan percintaan? Dan alasanmu yang mengatakan menikahiku demi tanggung jawab kepada Yoora _noona_ itu omong kosong belaka?".

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum menggoda kepada Baekhyun, "Aku tidak pernah menikahimu demi tanggung jawab kepada siapapun. Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu" Suaranya sensual, menggoda Baekhyun supaya tidak marah kepadanya.

Tetapi Baekhyun bertahan, dia melemparkan tatapan mencela kepada Chanyeol, "Kau membuatku memandang Yoora dengan sedih dan iba selama ini. Teganya kau!" Nadanya memarahi, tetapi Baekhyun tersenyum, tiba-tiba bisa mengerti betapa menggelikannya kejadian ini, Chanyeol menatapnya dan ikut tersenyum geli, akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Baekhyun mendekat dan memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan main-main, "Aku malu sekali pada, _noona_."

"Dia tidak akan memikirkannya. Aku yakin dia masih tertawa geli di sana, menertawakan kita."

Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku telah banyak berbohong kepadamu, dan kemudian menyakitimu. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji kepadamu. Kau akan mendapatkan kejujuranku, keseluruhan diriku, Nyonya Park."

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu,"

Baekhyun mendongak dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Kau harus memegang janjimu, kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan hukuman." Ancamnya.

Mata Chanyeol bersinar nakal, "Hmmm... aku memikirkan ada banyak sekali 'hukuman' yang bisa kita praktekkan di atas ranjang. Mungkin kita bisa memakai pita sutra dan borgolㅡ"

"Ya! Tuan Mesum." Baekhyun menyela Chanyeol dengan nada mencela, tetapi senyumnya melebar penuh cinta.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, ciuman itu diperuntukkan untuk luapan kasih sayang, tetapi kemudian bibir Chanyeol terlalu menggoda, pria itu melumatnya, memainkan bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan hisapan dan jilatannya. Lalu ketika Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengerang. Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya dan melumat keseluruhan Baekhyun.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melompat kaget dan memisahkan diri, mereka menoleh ke arah pintu, Yoora sedang berdiri di sana, menggendong Chelsea dan rupanya kaget melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berciuman. Senyumnya melebar melihat pipi Baekhyun yang memerah dan Chanyeol yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Oh Ya Ampun. Kalian sepertinya harus mencari kamar." Yoora masih tersenyum lebar sambil menutup pintu dapur kembali. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berpandangan salah tingkah.

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal sambil menatap Baekhyun, "Mau ke kamar?"

"Ya Park Chanyeol!", Baekhyun tertawa mendengar godaan Chanyeol. Dibiarkannya Chanyeol memelukknya dengan sayang dan mengecupinya. Pria ini adalah pahlawannya. Pahlawan yang menanggung beban berat, tetapi pria maaf darinya, beban itu sudah hilang. Dan Baekhyun berharap mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya, _seperti kisah-kisah dalam dongeng_.

**ㅡ****END.**

HUWAAAAAA akhirnya selesai juga yaaaa. Btw aku mau ngucapin HAPPY NEW YEAR TO MY READERSS;33 semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun kemarin ya buat kalian! Semoga 2015 bakal jadi tahunnya exo lagi, exo makin sukses, makin solid, tetep ot10;') dan chanbaek makin mesra amin!

Oh iya, soal nama anak chanbaek chelsea, sebenernya aku mau make chanhyun. Tp kayaknya ga cocok ya buat nama cewe. aku udh bingung mau make nama siapa lagi. Aku teringat chelsea jesper twins jdi aku make chelsea jesper aja gpp yaaa.

Untuk ff ku yang lain seperti hi cupid, itu sedikit lagi, akan aku post secepetnya. Tp kalo erase, aku ga janji deh kapan hehehe

Yaudah itu aja, terakhir terima kasih untuk para readersku yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal, thank you and i love you so much guysss!


End file.
